The Jedi Path Series: 3 Incident On Naboo
by TamsynDell
Summary: A much needed rest becomes another mission for ObiWan when a plot to sabotage the Naboo Air Corps is discovered. Then it's a race against time for ObiWan and Anakin to uncover the plot before it's too late. AU with some OC's. Concludes a 3 story arc.
1. Another Gift Discovered

**Incident on Naboo**

**Obi-Wan and his apprentice, Zak, travel to Naboo at Anakin's invitation to rest and recover from the events culminating in the death of Obi-Wan's former friend...**

Chapter 1 Another Gift Discovered

A powerful kick sent Obi-Wan deeper into the waters of the Naboo lake. The cool water eased the stiffness from his still-healing shoulder. He turned upwards, and two more kicks brought him to the surface. Anakin had brought him here, to the Lake Country, to rest and recuperate. He could not deny that he needed this; the recent turn of events had weakened him physically and the incident with Baylor Grant had shaken him. He broke the surface and turned over on his back, just to float for a moment and catch his breath. His eyes wandered to the beach where Zak sat, patiently allowing Anakin's twins to pour buckets of sand on his head. He felt for Zak, who had been through so much since becoming Obi-Wan's Padawan; and yet his spirit had not been broken, it had only made him stronger. He turned his attention to Anakin, sitting just in front of Padme. Anakin, the Chosen One, Obi-Wan's best friend, his brother. What, he wondered, would his life have been without that friendship? He could not imagine. Anakin returned his gaze, "_Where would _I _be without_ you,_ brother_?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan had to smile, "_Good point._"

There had been a brief investigation surrounding the deaths of Lord Grel and the former Vice Chancellor, Mas Amedda. The Champalan government had initially been outraged, until the investigation revealed the involvement of the Chagrians in the plot to overthrow the current administration and the virtual destruction of the Jedi Order. The embarrassed Chagrian ambassador had then apologized for the actions of his compatriots and affirmed the loyalty of the Champala system to the Republic. Zak had been cited for his bravery for saving and protecting the life of Chancellor Organa during the outbreak of violence during the trial. Although Zak had already left Coruscant in the company of his master and the Skywalkers, a ceremony commending his actions was held. Obi-Wan had wanted to return to Coruscant with Zak, but Zak expressed no desire to go, informing his master that he had only done his duty as a Jedi, and deserved no special recognition. Obi-Wan sensed that he was still somewhat bothered by the deaths of Grel and Amedda; however, he said nothing of this to his young apprentice. Zak knew what he and the other Jedi had told him, and there was little point in repeating it. This was something Zak would have to work through on his own; and if he could not, then Obi-Wan knew he would come to him.

As to the suicide of Lord Borlac, no conclusive reason could be found; it was postulated that Borlac could not face the inevitable conviction and sentencing he would face in orchestrating the attempted annihilation of the adult Jedi population and assassination of Chancellor Organa. The mystery surrounding the deaths of the captured Clones following the arrest of Lord Borlac could not be explained. The Chancellor, still leery of loyalty of the rest of his Clone army, immediately launched an extensive and complete investigation, which included checking the records kept by the Kaminoans on the production and training of all Clones commissioned by the Republic under Chancellor Palpatine. Much to his relief, it appeared as if all the JK Clones and already been located and taken into custody.

"_Time to come back in, Obi-Wan_." Anakin sent, interrupting Obi-Wan's musing. Obi-Wan sighed, "_Yes, master_." He answered then rolled over, dove down and headed for the shore.

"What is he doing?" Anakin said aloud. "I told him to come in, not go for another swim."

"What?" Padme asked as she put her arms around his chest.

"Obi-Wan; he's pushing himself too hard again." Anakin replied.

Padme rested her head on his back and rubbed his chest.

"You're getting as bad as him; you worry too much." She said.

Anakin took her right hand in his flesh one and squeezed it.

"The problem is he worries about everyone else and not about himself." He answered.

"But he's always done that, my love; you just never noticed before." She replied.

He sighed, pulled her around in front of him and hugged her tightly.

"Well, I don't like it." He answered.

She reached up and pulled his head down to kiss him…

"I knew it." He said pulling away from her and getting to his feet. "He's in trouble."

Obi-Wan kicked hard and moved swiftly towards the lakeshore. He could feel the burn of tired muscles in his weakened shoulder, but ignored it and swam on. His shoulder began to ach, and just for a moment, he wondered if he might have overdone it. Then he could see the bottom rising as the water become more shallow. When he could touch bottom, he stood up, breathed a sigh of relieve and waded the short distance to the beach, rubbing his shoulder to ease the ache. When he reached the beach, he called the towel he had left there to him, shook the water out of his hair and beard and started to dry himself off. Anakin was standing there, arms folded, scowling at him, "Don't do that again." He said evenly as he turned and walked away.

"Do what?" Obi-Wan asked, but received no answer.

"You scared him, Obi-Wan." Padme told him as she approached.

"I what? How did I do that?" He wondered.

"He thought you were in trouble. He sensed it." She answered.

"Then he sensed wrong; I only thought…oh dear." Obi-Wan stopped in mid sentence. "I didn't know he could do that."

"What did he do, Obi-Wan?" Padme asked.

"Read my thoughts. I thought I might have overdone it; that's what he picked up." Obi-Wan replied. "He could never do that before."

"But, I don't understand; I thought he could connect with you." Padme said.

"This was different, Padme; I never sent out a call for help, I only thought I might be in trouble. I should have realized that when he…I'd better go speak with him." Obi-Wan answered before he headed over to where Anakin was.

Anakin was sitting crossed-legged on the sand watching Zak as he played with his children. They were playing a game of Force push with a ball. Obi-Wan sat down beside him. He did not look at him and he did not speak.

"I was worried about you." Anakin finally said.

"I'm sorry, Anakin; I didn't know you could read my thoughts. When did that start?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not sure; it seemed like it started when Baylor got into your head." Anakin answered.

"Then I'm _truly_ sorry. It seems I have caused this." Obi-Wan replied.

"You know, I don't think so, Obi-Wan. Master Yoda said that I have hidden gifts. Perhaps this is just another one of those." Anakin said. "Maybe I needed it then, to help you."

"So, you're finally accepting that, are you?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Some of it, yes; I still don't believe in that healing nonsense." Anakin answered.

"Well, since you seem to be able to read my thoughts so easily, I will be mindful of them in the future; at least when you are nearby." Obi-Wan vowed.

"I don't think you can do that, Obi-Wan. Then all you would be thinking about is hiding everything you didn't wish me to know." Anakin said. "It would make you crazy."

"But, Anakin; if this is what one momentary negative feeling does to you, you'll be crazy too." Obi-Wan answered. "Maybe…"

"Don't, I already know what you're thinking, and the answer is no." Anakin interrupted. "We just have to get used to this new….thing, that's all."

Obi-Wan was silent and seemed to turn his attention to Zak, playing with the twins until Padme called Zak to bring them underneath a canopy they had set up so they could nap.

"You're not minding your thoughts very well, brother. You still want to leave." Anakin said. "And your shoulder is bothering you again."

Still, Obi-Wan did not speak.

"You have always been so concerned about everyone else and think nothing of yourself." Anakin continued. "Lie down and let me see if I can work out some of the stiffness in your shoulder."

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, his grey blue eyes staring into Anakin's deeper blue ones, "Anakin…" He started.

"Enough. For once, think of yourself and let me help you without arguing about it. Now, lie down." Anakin told him with authority.

There was the characteristic sigh from Obi-Wan before he lay down and rolled over on his stomach.

Immediately, Anakin began to massage the newly healed area where the blaster had done its damage. He seemed to know instinctively where he needed to go and let the Force flow through him to his brother's injured muscles. Then, he could feel something else…

"There's scarring here, Obi-Wan; I have a feeling you're always going to have trouble with this." He said.

Obi-Wan rolled slightly so that he could look at Anakin, "Now, how would you know that?" He asked.

"Well, I…" Anakin started, "I just knew."

"You just knew…and you still think Declan is wrong." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin did not answer for several minutes; he just continued to rub Obi-Wan's shoulder muscles.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan said.

"I don't know; maybe not." He finally admitted.

"Well, that's a start." Obi-Wan answered.

"I still don't think I can fix this scarring, though." Anakin told him.

"Then I guess that's just something I will have to live with." Obi-Wan answered.


	2. Moving On

Chapter 2 Moving On

"You're still thinking about Baylor." Anakin said, changing the subject. "That was not your fault."

"Baylor was my friend, Anakin. I should have been able to find a way to help him." Obi-Wan replied. "But what's done is done, and I can't change it."

"But Qui-Gon said…" Anakin began.

"I know what he said; and I am working on it." Obi-Wan interrupted. "Just because I move on does not mean that I don't still feel responsible for what happened."

"There was nothing you could have done; he wouldn't listen to reason." Anakin replied.

"If I had never agreed to be Qui-Gon's apprentice…"

"Do you really think that would have changed anything? Qui-Gon would not have taken him and you know that. Baylor would have found some way to blame you for that too." Anakin argued. "And the outcome would have been the same."

"I know;" Obi-Wan sighed, "I need to move on and put this behind me."

"But you _haven't_ moved on, Obi-Wan." Anakin countered.

"It doesn't happen overnight. It takes time; that's part of the reason I agreed to come here. I didn't have this luxury when Qui-Gon was killed or your mother." Obi-Wan replied.

"My mother? You shouldn't blame yourself for that." Anakin told him.

"Why not? You did." Obi-Wan said. "You thought that if I had not dismissed your nightmares, we could have helped her; and you were right. It was a terrible mistake."

"I never said that." Anakin denied.

"You didn't have to, my friend. That was one feeling you could not hide from me." Obi-Wan replied.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan; this was something we should have talked about before now." Anakin said. "You're right, I did blame you; for that and for what I did afterwards. But I know…I _know_ that you would have done anything to change what happened."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. They had touched on a subject that both of them had obviously been avoiding for some time. Anakin finished his ministrations and Obi-Wan sat up, avoiding Anakin's gaze to stare out at the lake, "And as for Qui-Gon; that was just as much his fault for not waiting for you to catch up to him." Anakin continued.

Obi-Wan did not acknowledge him.

"What's done is done, Obi-Wan; you can't change it. I accept that and have moved on too." Anakin told him as he stood up and walked back to where Padme and the babies were.

Anakin sat down next to Padme and put his arm around her back, pulling her to him and she responded by putting her hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder, "What is it, Anakin?" She asked.

"We should talk about this later." He told her, not wanting to say anything within earshot of Zak.

Anakin looked over at him studying a data pad he had brought from the Temple. Little signs remained of the ill-treatment he had received from Baylor Grant. What had once been a large dark bruise on the side of his head where Baylor had shoved him into the speeder window was now only a slight discoloration. The ligature mark on his neck had faded from the deep purple that had developed the night following Baylor's death to a light yellow. The anticipated swelling that might have inhibited his breathing never occurred and Declan attributed this to Anakin. However, Anakin refused to accept that explanation.

"Zak, why don't you get the food hamper out of the speeder; it's nearly time for lunch." Padme said, taking Anakin's cue.

Zak put down the data pad and walked toward the speeder, parked near the trees on the edge of the sand. When he was far enough to assure Anakin that he would not overhear their conversation, Anakin began.

"This whole thing with Baylor has been very hard on him, Padme." He began. "I have never seen him so unsure of himself."

"That doesn't sound like Obi-Wan." Padme replied.

"It's not; and I don't know how to help him. He even brought up my mother." Anakin answered.

"Why?" Padme asked.

"He knows that I blamed him for that; I guess he wanted me to know that he blamed himself too." Anakin said.

"What does that have to do with Baylor?" Padme asked.

"Because he knows he needs to move on from that; just as he did with my mother and just like he did with Qui-Gon." Anakin explained. "And right now, he's having trouble doing that."

"Qui-Gon? Surely he doesn't blame himself for that." Padme said.

"He always has; he just didn't let it interfere with what he needed to do." Anakin answered.

"You mean he's been carrying that guilt around for all this time?" Padme wondered.

"No; he's a Jedi and he's been taught to leave the guilt behind without dismissing the responsibility of the action." Anakin told her. "Does that make sense?"

"I think so. Will he be alright?" Padme asked.

"Yes, if he could get through Qui-Gon's death, then he should be able to get through this too." Anakin replied. "This is just more difficult because he and Baylor had been friends and they ended up fighting" _just like he would have been fighting me if_…"he wasn't fighting Qui-Gon when he was killed."

Anakin looked over where he had left his brother. He was still sitting there; he was meditating. Yes, Anakin thought, Obi-Wan would be just fine.

"You can come back now, Zak." Anakin said without turning around.

Zak knew the minute Lady Padme had asked him to bring the food hamper that she and Master Anakin wanted to speak privately. He was not sure what they needed to talk about; and it did not matter, if Master Anakin wanted him to know, he would tell him later. Once he had the hamper, he stayed back, out of earshot waiting.

Anakin picked up the data pad Zak had been reading so that Zak could put the food hamper down where the data pad had been. He glanced at it out of curiosity and smiled; it was a history lesson. Jocasta Nu must have decided that this trip was no excuse for Zak to neglect his studies.

"Go tell Master Obi-Wan it's time to eat." Anakin said.

Zak looked over at Obi-Wan; it appeared that he was still meditating, "He's meditating, Master Anakin." He answered.

"I know, but he still needs to eat. Just go over there and sit down; he'll get the message." Anakin replied.

Zak looked doubtful.

"It will be alright, Zak; he won't be angry with you." Anakin told him as he picked up Zak's concern.

Zak still was not sure about it, but he turned and headed over to Obi-Wan anyway. He sat down next to him and waited….again. Anakin glanced over at them sitting there, side by side, the dark haired young Padawan and his sandy haired master; a very good match this pair, he thought.

"What is it, Zak?" Obi-Wan said a few minutes later.

"Master Anakin said it's time to eat." Zak answered.

"Did he? Well, I'm busy right now." Obi-Wan replied.

"_Don't be so stubborn, you have to eat_." He heard Anakin say.

"Alright, Zak; I'll be over in a few minutes." Obi-Wan said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zak looked toward Anakin; Anakin shook his head, "Then I'll wait with you, Master." He said.

Obi-Wan gave up; with Anakin in his head and Zak sitting next to him, focusing was impossible.

"I'm outnumbered. Go on, Zak; I will be right behind you." Obi-Wan conceded.

"Outnumbered? It's just me, Master." Zak replied, puzzled.

"Never mind. Come on." Obi-Wan answered as he stood up, shook the sand off and followed Zak the short distance to join Anakin and his family.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked as Obi-Wan sat down.

"No." Obi-Wan answered. "But I will be."

"That's good to hear." Anakin said.

"I would like to talk later." Obi-Wan started.

"Me, too; it would be good for both of us." Anakin replied.

When they were finished eating, Zak packed everything back into the hamper and carried it up to the speeder before anyone had a chance to ask him. Anakin and Obi-Wan went off a short distance to be alone and Padme took the twins down to the water where Zak joined her. She looked up, over to where her husband and Obi-Wan were sitting. They were facing each other, hands held up, palm to palm.

"What are they doing?" She asked Zak.

Zak glanced over at them, "Talking." He answered matter-of-factly.

"But they aren't saying anything." She replied.

"They don't have to. They are connected." Zak said.

"Oh." Padme answered, feeling a small pang of jealousy.

"Don't be jealous, Lady Padme. I can't do that either and I'm Master Obi-Wan's Padawan." Zak told her. "It's because they're brothers."

Padme sighed; she wondered how she could ever have been angry with this doe-eyed, understanding boy.

"Sometimes," She said, "I wish that I were Jedi too."

"No you don't; then you wouldn't be married to Master Anakin." Zak replied.

That made her smile. She loved this boy, she decided.

"_Baylor Grant has shaken your confidence, my brother."_ Anakin began.

"_Yes, it appears so." _ Obi-Wan admitted.

"_There was nothing you could have done; he wanted to kill you."_ Anakin said.

"_Maybe I should have let him try." _ Obi-Wan suggested.

"_Obi-Wan, he would have done more than try; and you would have left Zak without a master…and me without a brother."_ Anakin replied.

"_Why am I having so much trouble with this?" _ Obi-Wan wondered.

"_Because he was your friend. But he let his anger and hate drive him; you couldn't have stopped that." _ Anakin answered

"_Qui-Gon said he was always like that. Why couldn't I see it?" _Obi-Wan asked.

"_We always seem to overlook the faults in our friends; isn't that what Qui-Gon told you?" _ Anakin told him.

"_Yes, and he was right. I _was_ blind to his anger." _Obi-Wan agreed.

"_And his jealousy. He was jealous of the attention you were getting from Qui-Gon." _ Anakin added.

"_I feel sorry for him; he let that ruin his whole life." _Obi-Wan said.

"_Yes, he did; but at least he regretted that before he died." _Anakin replied._ "Are you feeling better yet?"_

"_I'm getting there." _ Obi-Wan said.


	3. Hidden Feelings

Chapter 3 Hidden Feelings

"Well, that's a start." Anakin answered, grinning; and then turned serious. "Obi-Wan, there's something that I've wanted to know for a long time."

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Did you resent having to train me?" Anakin wondered.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked again.

"Tell me, Obi-Wan." Anakin insisted.

"Did you really need to ask?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Then you did." Anakin concluded.

"Why do you think that?" Obi-Wan asked, sounding hurt.

"Because you're avoiding the question." Anakin answered. "And you did tell Qui-Gon that I was dangerous."

"Oh dear." Obi-Wan sighed. "So now you think the only reason I trained you was because I promised Qui-Gon that I would."

"It makes sense to me; otherwise, why else would you train someone you considered dangerous?"

"I'm sorry, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered.

"Sorry about what? That you trained me; or that I brought this up?" Anakin replied.

"I'm sorry that you thought all this time that I didn't want to train you." Obi-Wan said. "Because that is not the whole truth."

"The _whole _truth; what do you mean by that?" Anakin asked.

"Let's walk." Obi-Wan suggested.

Anakin nodded in agreement and together, they walked up toward the tree line above the beach.

"I want you to know that I never resented training you; never." Obi-Wan began. "I cannot deny that I did think, as the Council did at one time, that you were dangerous."

"And what changed your mind then? Or didn't you?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his hand against his beard, "I don't know, Anakin; things happened so quickly. Before Qui-Gon died, he made me promise to train you; he was so convinced that you were the Chosen One…" Obi-Wan trailed off.

Anakin, for once, was the silent one so Obi-Wan continued.

"By that time, I realized that you weren't dangerous. I took you on because he asked me to." He said.

"I see; I thought so." Anakin replied.

"No, you don't see, Anakin. I took you on because of that, but that's where my obligation to Qui-Gon ended and my own desire began." Obi-Wan countered. "I was glad that I took you as my Padawan, I…needed you."

"Needed me?" Anakin questioned.

"Yes," Obi-Wan sighed, "you were so much like Qui-Gon."

"Wait a minute; are we talking….attachment here?" Anakin asked.

"No; but when Qui-Gon died, there was a void there. Yes, I would have gotten through it without you, but you made it easier." Obi-Wan explained. "I had to focus on you, and try to keep you out of trouble. I didn't have time to think about what had happened to him; and when I did, so much time had passed that it was easier."

"But you grieved for him, I sensed it." Anakin replied.

They stopped and Obi-Wan leaned against one of the trees, folding his arms across his chest, "Yes, I did; we had been together for a long time. And if I had not been separated from him, he may not have died. I carried that with me too. But then there was you; always in trouble." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "You were a handful, my brother."

"I know; and you were always so patient, no matter what I did." Anakin admitted.

"Anakin, did I ever give you the impression that I resented you?" Obi-Wan asked. "Because I can't believe that you would think that after everything we've been through together."

"It wasn't anything _you_ said; but Palpatine…" Anakin started.

"Palpatine? Oh, Anakin; whatever he told you…"

"It was a lie; I know that now, I think; but I believed that for so long." Anakin said.

"You think? You can read my mind; and you still doubt me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, of course not; I guess I just needed to hear you say it." Anakin answered.

"I don't know what to say, Anakin. I never knew you felt that way." Obi-Wan replied.

"It's not your fault; Palpatine fed me so many lies, I'm still trying to sort it all out." Anakin said. "But I should never have questioned your commitment to me. I'm sorry."

"Don't be; you had a right to know; and about your mother…" Obi-Wan began.

"We don't need to go into that again." Anakin interrupted.

"Yes, we do; we never got the chance to talk about it. I never took your dreams seriously…" Obi-Wan tried again.

"That wasn't your fault; you had no way of knowing they were premonitions. And by the time they started getting worse, you were on your way to Kamino and I was on Naboo. Maybe, if I had tried to contact you then…" Anakin told him.

"I'm sorry it wasn't until after your mother's death that I realized how important they were." Obi-Wan answered sadly. "Did you hate me then, Anakin?"

"Hate? No, I was very angry with you, and I blamed you; I told Padme that you were holding me back because you were jealous. I thought that if you had let me take the trials and I was a Knight that I could have saved her." Anakin explained. "Then when we watched that transmission from Geonosis, I felt terrible about what I'd said."

Obi-Wan said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"Mace told me to stay on Tatooine to protect Padme; but she wanted to help you." Anakin continued.

"Then you went to Geonosis to protect her?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, Padme only gave me an excuse to go." Anakin answered quickly with a smile. "I was afraid of losing you. I may have been angry, but I still loved you; you were like my father."

"And what about Palpatine?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"I don't know; I guess he was like a father too. It was very confusing." Anakin said. "But he was always telling me that I was the greatest Jedi; that I didn't have to listen to you because I was so much more powerful than you were."

"I know; we talked about this after he died." Obi-Wan replied.

"The point is he always told me what I wanted to hear and you told me what I needed to hear; it took me a long time to see the difference." Anakin went on. "I can see now what he was doing. He wanted to alienate me from you."

"I'm sorry, Anakin; I should have protected you from that." Obi-Wan said.

"You didn't know what he was doing; and he told me not to say anything to you. He said you'd have me expelled." Anakin answered.

"Expelled?"

"Yes, because I would become more powerful than you. He said you would be jealous of me." Anakin replied. "I was too young and naïve not to realize that he was lying."

"Then why in blazes did you keep trying to save my life?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, because I loved you, and I guess part of me didn't believe that you were jealous." Anakin explained.

Obi-Wan nodded and looked down at the ground.

"Then, on the Invisible Hand, when he wanted me to leave you there…at the time, I thought he was afraid to die; now I know it was because he wanted you dead and out of the way. He knew that you were the only one who was standing in the way of his plans for me. He was the jealous one, Obi-Wan; he was jealous of you." Anakin finished. "And there's something else that I never told you. Something that he revealed to me accidentally when he was trying to turn me that night."

Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin, waiting for this new revelation.

"Turning me would be his personal revenge on you…for killing Darth Maul." He confessed. "When I found that out, everything fell into place and I knew what I had to do."

"When did you sense that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"At the last minute; he thought he had me. 'Ultimate power' he screamed; and then he just opened his whole mind and I saw everything…and that's when I hit him." Anakin answered.

"But weren't you afraid of losing Padme?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, but when I said he opened his mind to me and I saw everything, I saw that he was lying about that too. He never had the knowledge I needed to save her." Anakin replied. "Then I knew that saving him would not help Padme."

"And you fulfilled your destiny, knowing you would lose her." Obi-Wan concluded. "That was very brave, my friend."

"That's when I learned to let go." Anakin said.

"But you haven't learned that." Obi-Wan replied. "Otherwise you would not have foolishly gone to Champala."

Anakin shook his head and gave a small, somewhat sad laugh, "You still don't understand; I went there because you did not deserve a death like that, to rot away slowly in a dark cell. I told you I couldn't let you die _like that_. You see, it wasn't the dying I had a problem with, it was the how." He explained.

"Yes, I see now; when did you grow to be so wise, Anakin?" Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin laughed again, "I don't know; when I finally realized what you were trying to teach me, I guess." He answered.

"Anakin, it's getting late; we should probably head back to the house." Padme called from the lakeshore.

"She's right, Anakin; I didn't realize how long we've been talking." Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin nodded.

"Alright, Padme; we'll be down to help pick up everything." He called back to her.

Together, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Zak took down the canopy, gathered everything up, packed it into the speeder and headed back to the Lake house.


	4. Family Life and Old Wounds

Chapter 4 Family Life and Old Wounds

Later, when they had unloaded everything they had taken to the lake, they went down to the gardens. Anakin sat on the grass with Leia and Artoo. Leia was fascinated by the little droid as he beeped at her, swiveled his head and blinked, "Artoo!" She exclaimed as she touched his blinking light.

Anakin looked over at Padme, sitting at the garden table, holding Zak's data pad and patiently testing him on what he had studied while they were at the lake. It made Anakin happy to see that she had become so fond of him. Then he looked over to his brother, sitting on a patch of grass, meditating once again. Before Anakin could move, Luke toddled over to him and plopped abruptly into Obi-Wan's lap. Obi-Wan, without opening his eyes, wrapped both arms around Anakin's son and Luke sat back, resting his head on Obi-Wan's chest and putting his tiny hands on Obi-Wan's arms. Anakin felt a lump rise in his throat; this was Obi-Wan, he thought. For so long, he had forgotten how kind and gentle he could be. He tried to blink back a tear, but it spilled down his cheek.

"Daddy?" Leia said as she reached up to touch his face.

"It's alright, Baby; Daddy's happy." He assured her as he pulled her to him. He looked over again to see that Luke had curled up into a ball in Obi-Wan's lap and was falling asleep. Obi-Wan opened his eyes, smiled at Anakin and looked down at the little boy dozing in his lap. Anakin's eyes blurred as he watched Obi-Wan touch Luke's head gently and then lay down with Luke, still sleeping, on his chest.

"…Zak? Did you hear my last question?" Padme asked when Zak did not answer.

"Uh…no…umm…I…" Zak answered, clearly distracted.

"What are you…?" Padme followed his gaze to see Obi-Wan, lying in the grass with baby Luke on top of him. "Oh."

She turned to looked at her husband who was sitting in the grass, cuddling their daughter tightly; he turned his gaze to her, his face streaked with happy tears, and smiled at her. She had not seen him this happy in a long time; she smiled back at him, feeling her own tears welling up. She looked back to see Zak, grinning from ear to ear, "I like to see you happy, Lady Padme." He said.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Padme asked.

"What? Seeing you happy?" Zak asked, guilelessly.

"No, Master Obi-Wan and Luke." She replied.

"…No…should it?" He answered, clearly puzzled.

Then he realized what she meant, "Oh, no, Lady Padme. I could never be jealous of Luke." He said. "Master Obi-Wan has enough love for both of us; and you, and Master Anakin and Leia."

Padme shook her head, "You truly are a remarkable little boy." She told him.

"Why?" He asked.

Obi-Wan took in the scent of fresh grass as he lay on his back. Luke clutched the fabric of his tunic as he dozed contently on Obi-Wan's chest. Obi-Wan could feel the Force emanating from him even as he slept. So much like Anakin, he was, the Force was that strong in him. Once again, Obi-Wan tried, without success, to imagine life without his former apprentice. He put his arm on Luke's back and felt a slight twinge in his shoulder. Anakin's words came back to him, '…you're always going to have trouble with this.' He hoped that his brother was wrong. "_Me too._" Anakin's voice echoed in his mind. Obi-Wan turned his head to see Anakin, holding Leia on his lap, staring at him. "_Must you always do that?_" He sent back as he smiled over at Anakin. Anakin smiled mischievously back at him, "_yes_."

"They're doing it again; aren't they." Padme said.

Zak looked at Anakin and then at his master, "Yes." He replied. "Does that still bother you?"

Padme paused momentarily before answering, "No…well, maybe…yes… a little." She finally admitted.

Zak nodded knowingly.

"It's alright; it's hard to understand, but you'll get used to it. And it doesn't mean that Master Anakin doesn't love you as much." He told her. "He loves you in a different way."

"How do you know _that_, Zak?" Padme wondered.

Now it was Zak's turn to pause, "I don't know; I just know." He answered.

"You can sense it; is that what you mean?" Padme asked.

"Yes, it's, you know…"

"…a Jedi thing; I understand." She finished. "Thank you, Zak."

"Well, your welcome…I think; but I don't know what I did." He replied.

"You helped me not to feel so jealous." She said, plainly.

"Oh…that's good." Zak answered, smiling.

As twilight came on, Anakin stood up, holding Leia in his arms. She arched her back so that she was hanging upside-down. Anakin twisted her around and dangled her, upside down in his hands. She giggled, happily and then, when Anakin swung her out and back, that giggle turned into an enthusiastic laugh. Still swinging her, Anakin carried her over to Padme, flipped her up and deposited her in Padme's waiting lap.

"I think I should go rescue Obi-Wan." He told her as he looked towards Obi-Wan who had sat up in an effort to stop Luke from pouncing on his stomach; undeterred, Luke was now attempting to climb on top of his shoulders. His brother was reluctant to discourage him, but Anakin could feel how painful it was for him.

"No, Daddy." Leia cried. "More."

"No more, Leia." He said firmly; then seeing the disappointed look on her face, he relented. "Maybe later."

"All white." She replied.

Anakin smiled, "All white? Do you mean 'alright'?" He asked.

"Said dat! All white!" She answered. "Silly Daddy!"

"Yes, but now silly Daddy has to go fetch your naughty brother." Anakin said as he turned to his besieged friend.

"Notty Luke!" Leia replied.

"Yes, very naughty." He answered then walked swiftly over to Obi-Wan.

"That's enough, Luke; I think you've tortured Master Obi-Wan enough." He said patiently as he lifted Luke up.

"No!" Luke protested, struggling to get free.

"Umm…yes." Anakin said. "Stop fighting."

But Luke continued to struggle.

"Stop it, Luke." He repeated. "Master Obi-Wan is tired."

"No!" Luke cried.

Anakin gave Luke a small crack on his backside; not hard, but enough to make Luke realize he meant business, "All white." Luke said reluctantly without even shedding a tear.

"You didn't have to do that, Anakin." Obi-Wan told him.

"Oh, yes I did. He needs to learn he can't just go crawling all over people; especially you." Anakin answered. "You don't see him as often as I do; he's stubborn just like me."

"Nobody can be…"

"Don't say it, I already know. But believe me, my son is a very close second." Anakin said as he shifted Luke to one side and held his hand out to Obi-Wan with the other.

Obi-Wan took that hand and Anakin helped him to his feet, "Well, like father like son, I suppose." He replied.

Luke began to struggle again and held his hands out to Obi-Wan, "Ma Obi!" He cried.

"No, now quit before I have to give you another swat." Anakin told him.

"Mean Daddy!" Luke said, pouting.

"Yes, I know I'm a mean Daddy." Anakin agreed.

"Please!" Luke pleaded.

Anakin started to say no, but then he caught Obi-Wan's thought, _"It's alright; I'll take him."_

"Alright, Luke; but you have to promise to be good." He said, giving in.

"Pwomise." Luke vowed and Anakin handed him over to his brother.

True to his word, Luke contented himself with wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan's neck and resting his head on his shoulder; Obi-Wan hugged him tightly.

Anakin shook his head and smiled.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You're heart is so big, my brother; I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan just smiled back at him, not knowing how else to respond. They walked to where Zak, Padme and Leia were waiting and went inside as the stars began to appear in the night sky.

Later, after that had eaten dinner, Anakin found Obi-Wan out on the landing by the lake observing the constellations, "Am I disturbing you?" He asked.

"No, not at all. I was just thinking; but you probably already knew that." Obi-Wan answered.

"Actually, I'm learning how to control it. It takes a little effort, at least right now; but I should be able to stop doing it involuntarily, without even thinking about it." Anakin informed him.

"Really? That's good, Anakin; for both of us." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, I know. I don't like knowing what you're thinking all the time, and I'm sure it must be uncomfortable for you to know I'm in your head all the time." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Well, disconcerting anyway." He admitted.

"I thought maybe you'd let me rub your shoulder down again." Anakin suggested.

"That might be a good idea; your son gave me a bit of a work out this afternoon." Obi-Wan said.

"I am sorry about that, brother. He can be a handful sometimes….well, most of the time." Anakin replied.

"That's alright. I don't mind really, but…" Obi-Wan answered.

"I know, right now it hurts." Anakin finished his thought.

They walked over to one of the lounge chairs on the balcony facing the lake and Obi-Wan sat down on the edge, "Don't you want to lie down?" Anakin asked.

"Not really; but I will if it would be easier for you." Obi-Wan answered.

"It's up to you, but I think it would be better if you did." Anakin replied.

"Alright." Obi-Wan said amiably.

Anakin repeated what he had done earlier in the day. Again, he let the Force course through him, blending with that of his brother and into Obi-Wan's healing muscles. The ache that had almost disappeared after that first session was back with a vengeance, and Anakin regretted having let Luke loose on his still-ailing brother.

"Obi-Wan, why do you still think that Qui-Gon's death was your fault?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan did not answer, and Anakin pressed him again.

"Why don't you want to talk about this? I think it would do you good." He insisted.

"That's old history, Anakin. I see little point in bringing it up again." Obi-Wan replied.

"Don't do this; I know it's still on your mind. Talk to me." Anakin said.

"Drop it, Anakin." Obi-Wan said stubbornly.

Realizing that Obi-Wan did not wish to pursue it, but reluctant to let it drop, Anakin took the lead, "It was not your fault that you became separated." He started.

"Anakin, I don't wish…"

"Maybe not, but you need to talk about this." Anakin interrupted.

"Alright; but you weren't there. I allowed Darth Maul to push me down three levels; that's how we became separated." Obi-Wan informed him.

"Wait…you allowed him; are you saying you wanted to leave Qui-Gon alone to face Maul?" Anakin questioned.

"No, I didn't want to. But I opened myself up for attack; if I hadn't done that, Maul would not have been able to throw me off that walkway." Obi-Wan explained.

"Good grief, Obi-Wan; you were only an apprentice, and you had never even faced a Sith before. You're lucky he didn't kill you too." Anakin argued.

"Anakin, didn't you think it was my fault?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That's not fair, Obi-Wan; I was only 9 when that happened; and you, well, you didn't seem to like me that much." Anakin objected.

"You thought I let Darth Maul kill him, didn't you." Obi-Wan said.

When Anakin didn't say anything, Obi-Wan continued, "You thought that I wanted him to die so that you wouldn't be trained."

Anakin did not answer.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan persisted.

Anakin sighed deeply, "Yes, I did…at first…but then…you told me that you would train me." He finally admitted. "I felt your grief and I knew how wrong I was; "But that has nothing to do with you believing this was your fault. Besides, if Qui-Gon had not gone rushing headlong after Maul and given you a chance to catch up, you could have fought him together; if it was anyone's fault, it was his." Anakin finished.

"You weren't there, Anakin; how could you know what happened?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Qui-Gon told me." Anakin said. "Now what do you think?"

"I don't know." Obi-Wan answered. "Maybe it wasn't my fault."

"That's better." Anakin said, satisfied, "now, how's your shoulder?"

"Better; now, it's my turn." Obi-Wan replied.

"Your turn?" Anakin asked. "Alright, but, not tonight."

* * *

I know, I promised action, but if you hang onfor the next couple chapters, your patience will be rewarded; that's whenthe action will begin! 


	5. Decisions and Back to Theed City

Chapter 5 Decisions and Back to Theed City

That night, as Anakin lay in bed, he thought about Obi-Wan's last words. Padme lay cradled in his arms and he caressed her shoulder as she stroked his chest.

"What is it, Annie?" She asked.

"Obi-Wan." He answered simply.

"Are you still worried about him?" She asked.

"Yes, he seems so…vulnerable." He replied.

"Well, he's been through a lot, my love; he just needs to get his strength back." She told him.

"It's more than that, Padme. He's always seemed strong to me, even when he was injured. He never complains and he just keeps everything to himself." He answered.

"When did you ever see him this badly hurt, Anakin? He just needs time." She assured him.

"I could believe that if I didn't see what's in his head. It's awful, he feels responsible for so many things…I don't know how he copes with it. I know I couldn't." Anakin said.

"What else is bothering you?" She asked.

"Nothing." Anakin answered.

"Not that again; no secrets, remember?" Padme said.

Anakin sighed; how did she always know he was holding something back from her? "Tonight, after dinner; when I went out on the balcony, we talked. I made him talk about Qui-Gon's death…and he…he wanted me to talk about something." He replied.

"Did he tell you what?"

"No, he didn't have to because I read his thoughts…my nightmare; he wants me to show it to him." Anakin explained.

"But, Annie; wouldn't that be a good thing?" Padme asked.

"No, if he actually saw it, he'd hate me." Anakin answered.

"Anakin! How could you even think that!" Padme exclaimed.

"You don't know the terrible things I did in that dream." Anakin replied. "I can't let him see that."

"Oh, Anakin, you didn't _do_ any of that; what you _did_ do was defend Master Windu by killing Chancellor Palpatine. Obi-Wan knows that." Padme said.

"I can't take that chance." Anakin replied.

"I think you're making a mistake; if Obi-Wan wants to see it, it's because he thinks it might help you." Padme insisted.

Anakin thought about; maybe she was right…but was Obi-Wan strong enough to handle it yet? "Maybe you're right; but I think I'll wait for a while before I show him. He's not ready yet even if he thinks he is." Anakin said after a few minutes.

"He's not ready, or you're not?" She asked.

"Both." He answered.

"Well, I think it would be a good idea if you shared it with him. Then you wouldn't feel so alone." She told him.

"I'm not alone; Zak knows." Anakin replied.

"Zak? Why did you show him and not Obi-Wan; he's so young?" Padme was shocked.

"It wasn't intentional; I was trying to help him after Obi-Wan was taken and he was afraid of losing him. I wanted him to know that Obi-Wan was still alive and I guess I opened up too much. I didn't even know I'd done it until he came to me about it." Anakin explained. "The funny thing was he was more worried about me than he was himself. He wanted me to know that he didn't hold it against me."

"He is extraordinary, isn't he? I don't know why I was so angry with him. I don't think there's a mean bone in his body." Padme said.

Anakin had to smile at that, "He can be mean when he has to be. You should have seen him when the JK Clones tried to take his lightsaber from him; I think he would have taken all of them on if I hadn't stopped him." Anakin told her.

"But never with us; and he certainly had a reason to be with me, I wasn't very nice to him in the beginning." Padme replied; then she changed back to their original conversation. "Show it to Obi-Wan; he'll understand, he wants to understand and he wants to help you."

"I know." Anakin answered.

"Then are you going to show him?" She asked.

"Yes, but not yet; not till he's stronger." He replied as he rolled over on top of her and smiled. "Right now, I want to do something else."

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You know 'what'." He whispered in her ear and then moved to kiss her neck….

The next morning they spent packing to return to Theed City. As much as Anakin wished to stay, he and Padme knew that they had jobs waiting for them at home. Anakin had hoped that Obi-Wan and Zak would stay on at their Lake House for an additional week, but Obi-Wan did not wish to take advantage of the hospitality that he and Padme had offered. He said when they returned to Theed City, he and Zak would catch a transport back to Coruscant. Anakin did not press the issue, but he had no intention of letting Obi-Wan leave Naboo so soon; he decided to let the matter drop until they got there. There was not much to pack, Zak and Obi-Wan, being Jedi had very little. Likewise, Anakin, still a habitual Jedi had next to nothing. However, for Padme and, of course, the twins, there was a bit more. Even so, by mid morning, they were ready to go.

"Anakin, before we leave, I want you to…" Obi-Wan began as they helped 3PO load the last of their things into the water transport; it was a little slower than the speeder, but much roomier.

"No, I know what you want, and the answer is no." Anakin interrupted.

"It would help you to share it with someone; I want to help you." Obi-Wan insisted. "You've done so much for me lately; please, let me do this."

"Don't make me do that, Obi-Wan; you won't like what you see." Anakin replied with a slight edge.

"I don't expect to like it; you don't. But it will help." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin remained stubbornly silent.

"Please, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

Finally, after a few more moments of silence, Anakin compromised, "Not yet; soon, but just not yet." He promised.

"Soon; alright the next time you come to Coruscant then." Obi-Wan replied, still thinking that he and Zak were leaving later that day. "Then I have one other question for you; how long have you been speaking with Qui-Gon?"

Anakin paused; he had no idea how his friend was going to take the answer to that. Oh, well, he thought, I must as well just come right out with it, "Since I was 10." He said frankly.

"Ten? That long?" Obi-Wan replied in surprise. "He only just started speaking to me."

"No, he didn't, Obi-Wan; it's only that you just started to believe it was him. He's been trying to reach you for a long time." Anakin answered.

"Did he tell you that?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"Yes, but he said you were stubborn and you thought it was only your imagination." Anakin told him. "It _has_ been him, all along."

"Oh dear; I did think that." Obi-Wan admitted. "What a waste."

"Well, you know better now." Anakin replied.

"If you've been listening to him that long, he must have told you about Palpatine." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin sighed very deeply and closed his eyes for just a moment before turning to look Obi-Wan right in the face, "Yes, and that was one of the things I didn't listen to him about." He confessed. "It seems we have this in common, my brother; when he spoke to me, I didn't listen and when he spoke to you, you didn't believe it was him."

"Poor Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan sighed.

Once everything was stowed and the droids were onboard, they all climbed in for the ride back to the city. Zak sat in the larger seat with the twins on either side of him. They had fallen asleep, as they were accustomed to do at that time of the morning, and had their heads resting on his shoulders. Obi-Wan eyed him for a moment, sitting there, studying the ever-present data pad, unmoving so as not to wake them. Sensing that he was being watched, he looked up from his studies and smiled at his master. Obi-Wan smiled back and closed his eyes to meditate. Padme sat next to Anakin as he piloted the craft swiftly across the lake.

"Have you told him yet?" She asked.

"I tried; but you know him, he wants to leave for Coruscant this afternoon." Anakin answered.

"You're not going to let them leave, are you?" She asked.

"No; but I won't tell Obi-Wan that until we get to Theed City." He told her.

"Good, because he's not ready yet." Padme said.

Anakin smiled as he looked over at her, "I love you, you know." He said in response.

She smiled back at him, "Yes, I know." She answered.

When they arrived at the city harbor, a short slightly heated 'discussion' ensued between Anakin and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, of course, was adamant about leaving that afternoon while Anakin was just as stubborn to make them stay. Zak and Padme listened in amusement as these two close friends exchanged words. In the end, Obi-Wan relented knowing that he would have no peace until he agreed to stay at Anakin and Padme's home outside the city. Privately, Obi-Wan was concerned about Zak's prolonged absence from Coruscant and felt that the longer he stayed away, the harder it would be for him to face what had happened to Grel and Amedda in the courtroom that fateful afternoon.

"_He'll be fine, brother; he's very strong and I think he's working it out." _Anakin assured him. _"I can read his thoughts, you know."_

"_Can you read everyone's thoughts?" _Obi-Wan asked.

"_No, only those I am close to…those that I know." _He answered.

"_And you're sure about Zak?" _Obi-Wan asked.

"_Very sure." _Anakin replied.

"Alright, you win…again; I guess we'll stay." Obi-Wan said as he finally gave in.

"For the week." Anakin stated.

"For the week." Obi-Wan agreed.

"Great! Zak, I have a special surprise for you." Anakin told the young Padawan. "How would you like a flying lesson in one of our fighters? That is, if your master agrees."

Zak turned to look at Obi-Wan, hoping for a positive response…

"Why not? You'll have to learn eventually, it might as well be with the best pilot in the galaxy." He replied without hesitation.

"Yes!" Zak exclaimed as he back flipped out of sheer exuberance.

* * *

Alright, the fun begins at the end of the next chapter; hope you enjoy the ride... 


	6. The Flying Lesson

Chapter 6 The Flying Lesson

"Zak." Obi-Wan said somewhat sternly, but with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Sorry, Master." Zak replied. "I was just so excited."

Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head, "I know, but, in public, try to control yourself…at least a little." He answered.

"Yes, Master." Zak said humbly.

The twins, however, were delighted by Zak's expression of joy, "Do it 'gain, Sackie!" Luke said as he clapped his little hands together. "Do it 'gain."

"Please, Sackie!" Leia said, adding her plea to her brother's.

"Umm, no; I shouldn't have done it in the first place." Zak told them.

"No, he shouldn't have, but there's no reason why he can't do it again later…privately." Obi-Wan said.

This pleased the twins.

"All white!" They replied in unison.

Obi-Wan turned to see Anakin grinning at him, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." He said aloud. _"He can do it again, privately?"_

"_He needs the practice."_ Obi-Wan answered as an excuse.

"_Oh, right; of course; you old softie."_ Anakin replied. "Well, we had better get going, it's getting late and we haven't had lunch yet."

"What was that all about?" Padme asked.

"I'll tell you later." Anakin promised.

Padme pulled Zak to one side, "They were doing it again; weren't they." She whispered.

"Yes." Zak confirmed. "But Master Anakin said he will tell you later; it's probably something they didn't want me to hear."

"And that doesn't bother you; even a little?" Padme asked.

"No; it's something I don't need to know." Zak answered plainly.

"You are amazing, Zak." Padme told him.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Zak asked.

"Alright you two, let's get going." Anakin ordered before she had a chance to answer.

They looked over to see that Dav had brought a ground transport so that they could all ride in one vehicle along with their baggage and the droids. When they were all aboard, Dav lifted off for the trip outside the city to the Skywalkers' home. Anakin was content to let Dav do the piloting for once and took his place in the seat next to him. As they traveled, Dav filled Anakin in on how things had gone while he was away. Aside from a small problem with a flap on one of their fighters, nothing of any major importance had occurred. However, everyone was looking forward to seeing Anakin back in action; he was missed.

When they arrived home, there was another surprise, this time for Padme; Dorme was there with their lunch already prepared. After helping them to remove their bags from the transport, Dav headed back to the air base.

"Dorme! What a pleasant surprise!" Padme exclaimed as she hugged her old friend. "How did you know we were coming home today?"

"Anakin, of course; he contacted me yesterday afternoon to tell me to expect all of you around mid day." Dorme informed her.

Padme turned to Anakin, "You little sneak." She said.

"Well, you liked it, didn't you?" He asked.

"You know I did; I love you." Padme answered as she hugged him and kissed him lightly.

"I know." Anakin replied.

"Wait a minute." Obi-Wan interjected. "How could she be expecting all us when I told you two days ago that Zak and I were leaving as soon as we got back to the city?"

"That's what _you_ wanted to do. I didn't think you were ready…and neither did Master Yoda." Anakin said. "We decided that you should stay here for another week; we decided together."

"Oh, you did, did you." Obi-Wan stated, "Well, I guess I can't argue with Master Yoda."

"I see, but you can argue with me." Anakin chided.

"Well…yes." Obi-Wan answered, smiling.

"You might be able to argue with me, but you can never win." Anakin replied as he too smiled. "I'm more stubborn than you are."

"I _do_ know that!" Obi-Wan said, clapping Anakin on the shoulder.

Dorme stayed to have lunch with them and afterward, a bit longer to visit with Padme and help her clean up. The twins had not forgotten Zak's promise to demonstrate his back flip for them again. Zak did not know what he had gotten himself into; the twins insisted that he repeat the flip over and over until he was so tired that he missed the last flip and ended up on his face in the grass. The twins thought this was hilarious and laughed hysterically as he rolled over and sat up, "Do it 'gain, Sackie!" Leia insisted.

"No, I'm tired; even a Jedi needs rest." Zak told her.

"Poor Sackie; too tyood." Luke said as he patted Zak's leg. "Needs west."

This little scene was watched by Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme and Dorme, who decided to stay just a little longer.

"I don't know how he can be so patient." Dorme said as she watched Zak's attempt and failure on the last flip.

"He's always like that with them; and they just adore him." Padme replied. "He's an amazing boy; don't you agree, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes; he can be stubborn, at times, though." Obi-Wan answered and then looked at Anakin. "Like someone else I know."

"Alright, I deserved that; but you should talk." Anakin admitted. "Although, I have to admit that he does have a lot more patience than I ever did."

Obi-Wan laughed at that but did not say anything; he could not disagree with either of the things Anakin had said. Dorme decided that it was time for her to go and Padme walked her out to her speeder. They embraced once more and Padme waved to her as she left.

"That was a wonderful thing to do, Anakin." Padme told him when she returned.

"Well, you hadn't seen her in a while." Anakin replied.

"Thank you." Padme answered.

That evening, when the twins were safely tucked in, Anakin, as he had the night before, joined Obi-Wan as he sat outside watching the stars, "You'll miss these stars when you go back to Coruscant." Anakin said.

"Yes, but I know I can always come back here if I want to see them again." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, that's true; you are always welcome here, my brother." Anakin told him.

"I'd like to see your nightmare, Anakin." Obi-Wan requested.

"No, not yet; you're not ready." Anakin answered. "Maybe, at the end of the week…before you leave."

"Why do you keep putting this off? I won't hate you, if that's what you think." Obi-Wan insisted.

"I know that. But you're just not ready…and neither am I." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan nodded, now he understood, "Alright; maybe we should both wait, then." He replied. But not too long, Anakin."

"No, not too long." Anakin agreed. "Now, let me do your shoulder again."

"That won't be necessary; I didn't do anything today and it isn't bothering me." Obi-Wan said.

"You are so stubborn. Just because it's not bothering you right now doesn't mean that it's healed." Anakin countered. "Please, Obi-Wan."

"I thought you said you didn't believe in all that healing nonsense; have you changed your mind?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know; but I do know that whatever I'm doing, it seems to be helping you." Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan sighed, as he always did when he knew he could not win, "Alright, brother. You win." Obi-Wan conceded…again.

The next morning, when they met for breakfast, Anakin was dressed in the uniform of the Naboo air corps. It was so strange for Obi-Wan to see his friend dressed like that….Anakin picked up his thought.

"I know; it felt strange for me too when I first started." Anakin said. "But you'll get used to it."

"I don't think so, Anakin. You're still a Jedi to me." Obi-Wan answered.

"To you and to the rest of the Council; and in some ways, in many ways, I still am. But I am also part of the air corps now; and if we don't get a move on, I'll be late." Anakin replied.

As they got into the speeder, Zak could hardly contain his excitement.

"Calm down, Padawan; it won't make this speeder go any faster." Obi-Wan told him.

"I know, Master, but I just can't help it." Zak answered. "I'm going to fly a fighter!"

"No, Master Anakin will be flying, you will be learning." Obi-Wan corrected.

"I know, I know, but Master Anakin is going to let me try." Zak replied. "Aren't you?"

"We'll see. It depends on how well you listen to my instructions. This is different that flying the yacht, Zak; a fighter is much less forgiving." Anakin said.

"Oh." Zak answered, sounding very disappointed.

"But I guarantee that you will probably be flying by the end of the week." Anakin promised.

This perked Zak up and by the time they reached the base, he was in high spirits once again.

Dav approached their speeder as they pulled into the hanger, "Ah, I see you have your new pilot with you. Welcome, Zak." He said.

"Thank you, Master Anakin said I can learn to fly." Zak answered.

"Well, from what I've heard, you can handle the yacht; so this shouldn't be too hard for you." Dav replied.

"Have you got a trainer ready for us, Dav?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, sir; it's even positioned for take off." Dav informed him.

"Good; come on then, Zak." Anakin said. "Let's get her up in the air."

When they were both seated in the trainer that Dav had prepared, Anakin handed a helmet back to him.

"Students always wear helmets." He told him.

"But…" Zak started to protest.

"Wear the helmet, Padawan, or the lesson is off." Obi-Wan ordered.

Without another word, Zak put the helmet on and adjusted the goggles.

Obi-Wan moved the boarding ladder as Anakin checked the instruments before taxiing towards the open end of the hanger, "May the Force be with you." He called out as Anakin closed the canopy.

Anakin waved in response and gathered speed as they moved closer to the opening. As the trainer left the hanger, Anakin had a feeling that something was not right with the craft, but he put the thought the back of his mind and started to instruct Zak on the instrumentation and handling of the fighter.

Zak took the instruction well, and before long, Anakin had him doing some simple maneuvers.

"That's good, Zak; now throttle back a little." He told him.

Zak tried to do what Anakin asked, but the fighter did not respond.

"Throttle back." Anakin repeated.

"I'm trying, Master; but it won't." Zak answered.

"Then you're not doing it right; let me take the controls." Anakin replied, but as he took the controls, he discovered that he, too, could not get the ship to respond.

"I think we're in trouble." He said. "Hold on, Zak; this may get a little rough."


	7. A Close Call

Chapter 7 A Close Call

"Base this is Captain Skywalker; I have a problem here, I cannot throttle back." Anakin said into the com.

"_Say again, Captain."_ A voice said.

"I cannot throttle back." Anakin repeated.

"_Sir, you can't land unless you slow the ship down_." The voice answered.

"I know that; but I don't seem to have a choice here. Prepare for a crash landing." Anakin replied calmly.

----------

Back at the base, Obi-Wan caught the end of the transmission, "Did he say crash landing?" He asked with concern.

"Yes, Master Kenobi; he has lost control of the throttle." The young com officer informed him.

"Let me speak with him." Obi-Wan requested.

"But, I don't know what you think you can do." He objected.

"I'm a Jedi, corporal; and so is Captain Skywalker. There's a lot we can do." Obi-Wan told him. "Let me speak with him."

The corporal was skeptical, but regardless, he let Obi-Wan take the com.

"Anakin, I know how we can fix this." Obi-Wan said.

"_What are you talking about, Obi-Wan? I can't exactly crawl out of this fighter_." Anakin voice answered sarcastically.

"The Force, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied calmly.

"_The Force? How is that going to help?"_ Anakin asked.

"It will work; I did it when my fighter was damaged when we went to rescue Chancellor Palpatine. We can do this." Obi-Wan assured him.

"_You're crazy, that will never work_." Anakin said.

"Yes, it will; it won't give you total control, but it should slow you down enough to land." Obi-Wan replied. "I've done it; it will be enough."

"_Alright, you're the master; tell me what to do."_ Anakin conceded.

"You know that engine, Anakin; visualize it, and then show it to me." Obi-Wan instructed.

------------

"Zak, take the controls." Anakin said.

"What?" Zak asked.

"Take the controls, Zak." Anakin repeated.

"But what are you going to do?" Zak asked.

"Don't ask questions; we don't have time. When this is over, Master Obi-Wan and I will explain it to you." Anakin answered. "Now, take the controls."

"Yes, Master." Zak replied.

As Zak took control of the fighter, Anakin took a deep centering breath and reached out with the Force, into the engine of the craft, exploring it, probing it and sending that image to his brother on the ground.

"_Can you see it now?" _He asked.

"_Yes, I see it; can you see where the trouble is?" _Obi-Wan responded.

"_I think so; one of the control links has come loose." _Anakin answered.

"_That's good, Anakin; now we just need to manipulate it back into place." _Obi-Wan replied.

"_Oh, is that all?" _Anakin said, sarcasm entering his thought.

"_Concentrate and focus; it can be done." _Obi-Wan told him.

"_Alright, but how can you help?" _Anakin wondered.

"_We can combine Forces, Anakin; you've done it before." _Obi-Wan answered.

"_Oh, yes; now I see." _Anakin replied as he realized what Obi-Wan had in mind.

------------

On the ground, the skeptical corporal watched Obi-Wan sit down on the floor and close his eyes in concentration, "What are you doing, sir?" He asked.

Obi-Wan did not respond.

"Sir?" The corporal asked.

Obi-Wan still did not answer, but he held his hand up to indicate that he did not wish to be disturbed.

------------

Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's Force strength reaching out to his, blending with it. The Force between the two of them was formidable. With Obi-Wan's strength combined with his own, Anakin reached for the loosened cable. To his astonishment, it appeared as if Obi-Wan had been right. They _could_ do this, the cable responded to his command to move back into position…but there was a problem.

"_This is bad, Obi-Wan; the cable didn't just _come_ loose, it's broken." _Anakin said.

"_Then I will just have to hold it in place and you will get control back_." Obi-Wan replied.

"_I have to have throttle control until we land."_ Anakin answered. _"I know I'm good, but I don't think I can hold this link together and land at the same time."  
"I'm a pilot too, Anakin; I know that."_ Obi-Wan told him. _ " Just put the cable back where it belongs and I can hold it in place." _ Obi-Wan instructed.

"_This isn't going to work." _ Anakin replied.

"_Yes, it is; trust me." _Obi-Wan assured him.

As the cable moved back into position, Zak could feel the fighter come back under control and he was able to throttle back and slow the ship down.

"It's working, Master!" He said.

"_Do you have it?" _Anakin asked.

"_Yes, I have it. Now land quickly, I don't know how long I can hold it." _Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin withdrew and opened his eyes, "Master Obi-Wan is going to help us land." He told Zak.

Zak did not ask how; he knew that Anakin did not have time to tell him.

------------

Artoo beeped at his counterpart.

"What? Are you sure about this Artoo?" 3PO asked.

Artoo beeped back at him.

"Oh my, I had better inform the mistress." He said.

Artoo beeped again.

"Yes, she should know." 3PO replied.

Artoo gave one more forlorn beep as 3PO walked out to the garden where Padme was playing with the children.

"Lady Padme! Lady Padme!" 3PO called out.

"3PO? What is it?" Padme asked hearing the urgency in his voice.

"Lady Padme, Artoo has just intercepted a holo-net transmission." 3PO began. "It's Master Anakin."

"Anakin? What is it, 3PO; what's wrong?" She asked suddenly concerned.

"Well, I…I think you should see it for yourself." 3PO answered, unwilling to give her the news himself.

"Oh no! Has he crashed? Is he hurt?" She asked, almost crying.

"No, Mistress, at least not yet; I really think you should go in and watch it. I will watch over Luke and Leia." 3PO replied.

"Not yet? What's happened, 3PO?" She asked panicking.

"Oh dear, I really think you should watch the transmission; I'm not really very good at these things." 3PO told her.

"Just tell me." Padme cried.

"It seems…a communication was intercepted…and he has lost control of the training fighter he was flying." 3PO replied.

"A trainer? Oh no, that means Zak must be with him; I could lose them both. I don't know what to do." Padme answered in despair.

"The broadcast…is live, Mistress; perhaps…you should…watch it?" 3PO suggested.

"The base, I should contact the base." Padme said firmly as she regained control of her emotions.

3PO watched as she walked into the house, "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." He said.

"Artoo, put that holo-net transmission up." She told the little astromech droid.

Artoo beeped at her and the image of a fighter appeared on the holo-screen.

"…appears as if Captain Skywalker may be regaining control. He seems to be slowing down." The announcer said.

"Do you think he will be able to land safely?" Another voice asked.

"Well, he is reputed to be the best pilot on Naboo, so he has a good chance." The announcer answered.

"Do they know what went wrong?" The other voice asked.

"He has apparently lost throttle control, that's all we have heard." The announcer informed him.

"Well, I am not a pilot, but it looks as if the captain has throttle control now."

"Yes, well, I'm not either; so I am not really sure what's happening now." The announcer replied.

"I'm told there is a young boy with him; can that be confirmed?" The other voice asked.

"Yes, a young Jedi apprentice; apparently the captain and this boy's master are friends." The announcer informed him. "I believe Captain Skywalker was teaching him."

"What a shame; how old is this boy?"

"Turn it down, Artoo, I can't listen anymore; but don't turn off the video." Padme said.

Artoo beeped and complied. The audio went silent.

"Thank you; now open a channel to the base. I want to hear what they have to say." Padme told him.

Artoo beeped as he obeyed Padme's request and received an immediate response from the base.

"_Lady Skywalker, what can I do for you?"_ The corporal asked politely.

"You know what you can do for me. I just saw the news on the holo-net." Padme answered.

"_Oh…I'm so sorry, Milady."_ He replied.

"Sorry? He hasn't even tried to land yet and you've already given up on him?" Padme said.

"_Well, I…"_ The corporal stammered.

"Let me speak with Master Kenobi." She demanded.

"_Well, umm…he appears to be…busy."_ The corporal told her.

"Busy? Doing what?" Padme asked.

"_I don't know; I tried to ask him, but he wouldn't answer."_ The corporal answered.

It dawned on Padme, then, what Obi-Wan was doing…or attempting to do, "Is he sitting on the floor? Are his eyes closed?" Padme asked.

"_Well, yes; but what…"_ The corporal began.

"He's a Jedi and he's focusing; Master Kenobi is going to help my husband land that trainer." Padme informed him confidently. "They cando that."

"_I'm sorry, Milady; I don't see how." _The corporal replied.

"No, you wouldn't; you couldn't, but trust me, they can do things you could not even imagine. I know, I've seen it." Padme said.

"_I hope you're right, Milady_." He answered. _"Would you like to keep this channel open?"_

"Yes, and I also have the broadcast on the holo-net." Padme replied. "Trust me, and trust them; it will be alright."

Padme was not lying when she told that to the corporal; she knew in her heart that between the two of them, Anakin would land the trainer. It would not be the prettiest landing, but she knew he and Obi-Wan could do it. They had landed what was left of the Invisible Hand and they could do this too. She turned her attention to the image on the screen and watched as the fighter began its descent into the atmosphere.

------------

"Too fast, we're still coming in too fast." Anakin said aloud. "_Obi-Wan_?

"_Sorry; I'm having trouble keeping it in place…wait a moment." _Obi-Wan answered.

"_You can't do this alone. Maybe I should help you and let Zak land."_ Anakin suggested.

"_No; no, he's never landed a fighter, let alone a damaged one. That won't work." _Obi-Wan objected. _"There, is that better?" _.

"_Yes, that did it. I'll make this quick." _Anakin replied.

------------

The corporal looked with concern at the Jedi Master seated on the floor. His brow was furrowed in concentration and perspiration covered his face. Whatever he was doing, it appeared to be very difficult.

"Milady, I'm a little concerned about Master Kenobi." He said.

"_Don't be; just leave him alone and let him do what he has to do_." Padme answered. _"Whatever he's doing takes a great deal of concentration."_

------------

"Master Anakin?" Zak asked.

"It's alright, Zak; but I'm going to need your help too." Anakin assured him. "I have to concentrate on slowing us down and descending, so I want you to make sure we stay level; can you do that?"

"Yes, Master; I can do that." Zak answered confidently.

Anakin did not really need Zak's help, but he could sense Zak's apprehension and knew that he had to get him to focus on something else. He started his descent….

------------

Obi-Wan struggled to keep the damaged cable in place. It was taking every bit of concentration and focus he could muster and he hoped that Anakin could land the trainer before his strength gave out. If they lost throttle control before they landed, it would be disastrous.

------------

Zak was concentrating also; Master Anakin had given him an important task and it was up to him to keep the fighter level. He had great faith in Master Anakin and in his own master who was somehow helping them from the ground. Everything would work out; he just knew it. As for Anakin, his main concern was slowing down enough so they would be able to stop before they crashed into the maintenance building at the end of the landing pad. The fighters did not normally land at such a high speed. He was counting on Obi-Wan to hold the link together long enough for him to land. He could see the base now…

"Alright, I only have one shot at this; I'm coming in hot so be ready for us." Anakin informed the com officer.

"_We have crash equipment ready to go the minute you touch down, sir; good luck."_ The corporal replied.

Good because we're going to need it, Anakin said to himself. "How are you doing, Zak?"

"Fine, I'm alright, Master." Zak answered.

"Alright, here we go; hold on." Anakin told him.

------------

Padme watched the trainer as it neared the base. She could tell that it was coming in too fast and could only watch helplessly as it made its final approach. 3PO appeared at her side.

"The children have come in and are taking a nap…are you alright, mistress?" He asked.

"No, I…but I will be…at least, I hope so." Padme answered.

"Oh, can I do anything? Can I get you anything?" 3PO asked.

"No, 3PO." She told him.

"Oh…I feel so helpless." He replied.

Padme felt a pit in her stomach and lump in her throat as she watched the fighter touch down and skid across the landing pad…

------------

As the fighter lowered, it hit a pocket of turbulence and Obi-Wan had to fight hard to keep the cable from moving. The corporal, along with the other corpsmen present, had turned his attention to the approaching trainer. It was coming in fast, too fast and would probably hit the small building at the edge of the landing pad. Emergency equipment was standing by…waiting for the worst.

------------

Anakin felt the fighter buck as he hit the turbulence. He could feel his brother struggling to keep the connection between the throttle and his controls, but he could not help him; it would take all his skills just to attempt to land without crashing into anything. The ship bounced as he hit the landing pad and then skidded almost out of control toward the building at the edge of the pad. Anakin jerked the steering yoke and turned the fighter sideways attempting to slow it down. Then he felt it, a ripple in the Force…

------------

Obi-Wan realized that even though he had managed to help Anakin slow the trainer it was still in danger. As he felt the fighter hid the landing pad and start to skid sideways, he moved his focus from the throttle cable to the craft itself. He gave a tremendous Force push into the fighter, attempting to slow its progress.

------------

Padme watched in horror as Anakin's ship skidded ever closer to the maintenance shed; and then it slowed, for some inexplicable reason and stopped short of hitting it. No, she thought, not inexplicable. Together Anakin and Obi-Wan had managed it; how could she have ever doubted that they could pull it off.

"Lady Skywalker?" The corporal inquired. "It appears as if the captain has managed to land."

"Yes, I see that; but it wasn't just him." She answered.

"Oh, well, alright; if you say so. I will have Captain Skywalker contact you as soon as possible." The corporal replied.

------------

With only a few feet to spare, the trainer came to a grinding halt. Anakin breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are you doing back there, Zak?" He asked.

"Umm…fine…I guess; I thought we were going to hit that shed." Zak answered.

"Well, Master Obi-Wan didn't think that would be a good idea." Anakin replied.

"Master Obi-Wan stopped us?" Zak asked in wonder.

"Yes, he gave us a nice big Force push." Anakin told him as he watched his fellow corpsmen running toward them.

------------

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, he was physically spent but relieved that he had managed to stop the trainer from hitting the maintenance building at the end of the landing pad. He stood up, shakily and made his way out to the landing pad.

------------

Padme cried in relief as she watched the canopy of the ship pop open and her husband stand up. He turned to check on his young passenger and Zak too stood up. Then she saw Anakin's comrades and behind them, Anakin brother. It was alright; everything was alright.

------------

Anakin looked with concern at Obi-Wan; he looked exhausted., "Are you alright?" He asked.

"It was harder than I thought." Obi-Wan assured him with a smile. "Another happy landing, I see."

"Yes, well, we had a little help." Anakin replied. "Thanks."

"Well, I didn't want to lose a brother and a Padawan on the same day." Obi-Wan answered. "Zak, are you alright?"

"Fine, Master; but I hope the next lesson is a little easier." Zak told him.


	8. Sabotage

Chapter 8 Sabotage

"No one; and I mean no one is to come near this bird until I have had a chance to look inside that engine." Anakin ordered authoritatively. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Captain; I will see to it personally." The Chief engineer assured him.

"And I want to know who worked on it before I took it up. If it's shoddy maintenance, the mechanic is in real trouble, and if it's something else…." Anakin trailed off. "I'm going in to call my wife, and when I return, I'll have a look."

"Yes, Captain." The engineer replied.

"I'll stay out here, Anakin." Obi-Wan offered.

"No, you're spent; the best thing for you to do is sit down somewhere and rest." Anakin told him.

"Then I can do that out here." Obi-Wan insisted.

"I think Master Kenobi is right, sir; if this is something other than a mistake, we don't know who can be trusted." The Chief Engineer added.

"That's a good point, Killen; alright, have it your way, Obi-Wan, but Zak stays out here with you then." Anakin answered with this compromise.

"Yes, Master; I think that would be a good idea." Zak interjected.

"I have no objection to that." Obi-Wan agreed.

"That really won't be necessary, I can stay here." One of the mechanics said.

"I mean no disrespect to you…I'm sorry, I don't know your name." Anakin replied.

"Kev, sir." The mechanic answered.

"Well Kev, I would prefer Master Kenobi to stay out here." Anakin told him.

"As you wish, Captain." Kev replied.

Padme was almost dizzy with relief when Anakin's image appeared before her.

"I'm alright, my love." He assured her for the third time.

"But what happened, Annie?" She asked.

"We lost control because one the links was broken; I'm still not sure what caused that to happen, I'll have to have a look at the engine. But I wanted to let you know that Zak and I are both fine." Anakin answered.

"The whole thing was on the holo-net. I was terrified for you both." Padme informed him.

"On the holo-net? How did they know?" Anakin asked.

"The reporter said they had intercepted your transmission." Padme told him.

"Hmm…that must have been a glitch; our com system is secure." Anakin replied.

"Well, all I care about is that you and Zak are safe. Will you be home soon?"

"Probably; Obi-Wan overextended himself a little and Zak, I think, is a little unsettled. But I want to examine that cable first before anyone has a chance to tamper with it." Anakin answered.

"Are you thinking that this was deliberate? Why would anyone want to do that?" Padme wondered.

"I don't know anything yet. If it was sabotage, then I need to find out who is behind it; if it's not, then whoever worked on that trainer will have to be discharged. The only reason Zak and I are still here is that we're Jedi and Obi-Wan was there to help. An ordinary pilot would have been killed." Anakin said, "We're also going to have to check all the other fighters to be sure there aren't any others like this. It shouldn't take long."

"Alright, I'll see you soon; I love you, Anakin." Padme replied.

"I love you too." Anakin concluded.

When Anakin exited the hanger, he could see Obi-Wan sitting by the front of the fighter; his eyes were closed in meditation, but Anakin could feel that he had attuned his senses to detect anyone who approached the craft. Anakin could just make out the top of Zak's head as he stood on the other side. Several corpsmen surrounded the perimeter of the trainer. It was clear to Anakin that no one would have been able to get near it. As he drew nearer, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and stood up, but it was clear to Anakin that his brother still needed rest. He decided he would get this over with as soon as possible so that they could go home.

Anakin removed the control panel so that he could access the cable connections. The broken cable, however, was just out of his reach; his hand was too big to fit through the small opening. Tearing the whole thing apart would take time; it would have to be done eventually, but he wanted to return home.

"Blast, I can't get my hand in there." Anakin said in frustration.

"Zak can do it." Obi-Wan stated after he checked to see how big the opening was.

"Of course! I should have thought of that." Anakin replied. "Zak, come over here."

Zak, who had been talking with Killen, now turned back to Anakin. He stood next to him, waiting to hear what Anakin wanted.

"This opening is too small and I can't get my hand through. See if you can reach in there and pull out the damaged cable." Anakin instructed.

Without a word, Zak put his hand into the access panel, "I have it." He said triumphantly after a few moments. "Do you want me to pull it loose?"

"Yes, pull it all the way out so I can look at it." Anakin told him.

"Hmm…the end feels smooth, Master Anakin. It feels like it was cut." Zak informed them.

"Alright, pull it loose so I can look at it." Anakin told him again.

A few moments later, Zak had the free cable in his hand and gave it to Anakin. Anakin confirmed what Zak had uncovered; the cable had been cleanly severed, it was clearly sabotage. There was nothing to do now but check all the fighters; if any others had been damaged, the lives of all the pilots were at stake.

"All fighters and trainers are grounded until further notice." He announced. "If there are any fighters up now, they are to land immediately."

"Then we should begin to check every one of them." Killen said.

"Yes, are there any out there, Killen?" Anakin asked.

"Unfortunately, yes; Dav and Talme took up a trainer shortly after you did." Killen informed him.

"Well, call them back in, right now." Anakin told him.

Killen took off at a run toward the hanger and had just reached the door when the young corporal manning the communications center appeared in the doorway. He spoke to Killen for a moment and then went back inside. Killen rushed back.

"I'm afraid we're too late, Captain; Corporal Vaan has been monitoring the holo-net and it looks as if Dav and Talme are having the same trouble you did." He said.

"Oh, no." Anakin replied and headed at top speed to the hanger, following closely by Obi-Wan.

The image of a trainer, identical to the one Anakin had flown earlier, was visible on the screen. It was clearly out of control.

"Have they tried to reach us?" Anakin asked.

"No, Captain; I didn't even know they were in trouble until I saw this." Vaan answered.

"And have you tried to contact them?" Anakin questioned.

"Yes, unsuccessfully, their com must be down." Vaan replied.

"Anakin, can we help them?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"How?" Anakin asked.

"Maybe the same way I helped you." Obi-Wan answered.

"That was different, you and I were connected and we worked together. Talme and Dav aren't Force sensitive and we have no way to communicate to them." Anakin replied.

"We should try, though; shouldn't we?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"Yes, and maybe between the two of us, we can pull this off." Anakin replied.

"What about me? I can help too." Zak interjected.

"That's right, Padawan, you can help. The three of us might just be able to do this." Obi-Wan said.

"Do what?" Killen asked.

"Bring that trainer down." Anakin answered.

"That's ridiculous; how can you expect to do that?" Killen replied incredulously.

"The same way I landed; using the Force. Otherwise, we would have crashed." Anakin told him.

"Well, I can't deny that something prevented that; and I do know the power harnessed by the Jedi." Killen replied. "I wish you luck."

Zak, Obi-Wan and Zak were seated on the floor in a tight circle, hands touching palm to palm, Anakin to Zak, Zak to Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan to Anakin. Each of them took a deep centering breath and closed their eyes, merging their Force strengths together. For Zak, this was a new experience; he was in awe at the power each of his two mentors possessed and what great power the two of them combined could generate.

Together, they seemed to him to be invincible. As one, they reached out, through the Force, in search of the crippled fighter. Anakin's consciousness, knowing what to look for, took the lead…

"_There she is." _Anakin announced.

"_Yes, I feel her. Can you see what's wrong?" _ Obi-Wan asked.

"_The same thing; and the com link has been severed too; no wonder they couldn't contact us." _ Anakin answered.

"_Well, since you don't have to fly this thing, we should be able to link up both systems." _ Obi-Wan suggested. _"Zak, if we reconnect the com link, do you think you can hold it by yourself?" _

"_Yes, Master." _ Zak answered confidently.

"_Alright, we can do that first." _Anakin replied.

As they had done previously with Anakin's throttle cable, Anakin and Obi-Wan manipulated the severed com link cable back into position. With that accomplished, Zak focused on holding it in place.

"_Base, this is Lieutenant Pangarrie; can you read me?" _Dav's voice sounded over the com board.

"Dav, yes; we have been trying to contact you." Vaan replied.

"_Our com link must have been down; we can't seem to control the throttle_." Dav informed him.

"Yes, Captain Skywalker experienced the same problem." Vaan answered.

"_Oh, I'm sorry; has he crashed yet?"_ Dav asked.

"No, he landed safely." Vaan said.

"_But if he had no control over his speed, how did he manage to do that?" _Dave wondered.

"Apparently, he had some help from his Jedi friend, Master Kenobi. Don't ask me how, but he managed to slow their trainer down enough to land." Vaan told him.

"_Well, lucky him; but it looks as if Talme and I will not be that lucky." _Dav replied pessimistically. _"I don't know how the com link reconnected itself, but I don't think we'll be as lucky with the throttle."_

"Don't be too sure. It seems you might have a little Jedi help very soon." Vaan assured him.

"_That would be very nice, but we're not going to count on it."_ Dav answered skeptically.

"Well, they're certainly going to try; so don't be surprised if you get your throttle control back." Vaan said. "And then be prepared to land as soon as possible."

"_Will do, Corporal."_ Dav replied.

Corporal Vaan turned to the chief engineer, "Well, it seems as if Captain Skywalker has fixed their com; let's hope he is just as lucky with the throttle control." He said.

"Yes, it's their only chance. I hope the Captain and his friend can pull them through." Killen answered.

And seated on the floor in deep meditation, they were doing just that. Within minutes, they had reconnected the severed end of the throttle cable to the control systems; between the two of them, they were managing to keep the cable in position.

"_Well, that's it; all we have to do now is hold it until they land." _Anakin said.

"_That will not be a problem." _ Obi-Wan replied.

"_Base, I can't believe this, but we have throttle control back. We are cutting our speed and will make our final approach momentarily."_ Dav announced.

"We will have the emergency equipment in place. You may land when you are ready." Vaan replied.

For the second time that day, the base personnel present held its collective breath and scanned the sky for the damaged trainer. When it finally came into view, the tension increased; no one said a word as the craft became larger as the distance between it and the base decreased. Everyone was well aware of the possibility of losing two of their own should the Jedi fail in their efforts to bring the ship down safely.

Their concentration centered on holding the cable in place, there was no more thought transfer between the two brothers. Bolstered by Anakin's Force power, Obi-Wan had little difficulty keeping the cable from slipping from its position, and Anakin, likewise, had no problem.

To anyone not aware of the problem, the trainer seemed to be making a normal landing; no one outside the base realized how closely the ship had come to a disastrous crash that had only been prevented through the intervention of the Jedi. The speed had decreased to an acceptable level; a safe landing was at hand.

"_Base, we are making our final approach. Speed is at an acceptable limit."_ Dav said calmly. _"We will be landing….now."_

The trainer touched down lightly, as if there had been no malfunction at all and cheer went up.

"_We did it!" _Zak thought, his elation clearly showing.

"_Was there any doubt?" _Anakin asked as they broke their connection.


	9. Crippling the Air Corps

Chapter 9 Crippling the Air Corps

Dav was helping Talme out of the trainer when Anakin, with Zak in tow, reached them.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't know what happened; suddenly we had no throttle control and com." Dav informed him.

"I know what happened, Dav, and it wasn't your fault. Someone cut the cables on both of these trainers." Anakin replied. "Now we have to check every fighter here; we don't know how many others have been sabotaged."

"Sabotage? Who would do that?" Dav asked.

"I don't know; but I intend to find out. What's worse is someone here is leaking this to the holo-net." Anakin answered.

"What? Why would someone do that?" Dav wondered.

"Well, I don't know that either, but when we find who ever is behind this, I'll be sure to ask him." Anakin told him.

Anakin pulled the control panel off Dav's trainer and without being told, Zak reached it to find the loose cables.

"What are you doing?" Talme asked as she peered over Anakin's shoulder.

"Seeing if your cables were cut like mine were." Anakin explained.

"But we had control and com when we landed; it must have been a short or something." She replied.

"No, you had those because Master Kenobi, Zak here, and I helped you." Anakin answered.

"Helped us? How is that possible?" Talme asked.

"If you knew Captain Skywalker, you wouldn't ask that." Dav said. "Master Kenobi is a Jedi; and Captain Skywalker used to be one. They can do some pretty amazing things."

"But reattaching cables on an airborne ship from the ground sounds a little far fetched to me." Talme replied skeptically.

"The Force is a powerful ally, Talme." Anakin added. "That's what brought you down safely."

"Here they are." Zak said as he presented the questionable cables to Anakin. "I think these were cut too."

Anakin had only to glance at the ends of the cables to see that Zak was right.

He handed the cables to Dav, "I have a feeling that when we check the rest of the fleet here, we will find this same thing." He speculated.

"If these cables were cut, then how did we land?" Talme asked mystified.

"Master Anakin told you; we're Jedi, we used the Force." Zak answered.

Talme merely shook her head in disbelief; it was impossible for her to believe in something she could not see or touch.

"Then there's nothing left to do but check all the fighters here." Dav concluded.

"Yes, and I want you to get started on that right away." Anakin ordered.

"But, sir, what are you going to be doing?" Dav asked.

"I'll help you get started, but I need to get home. My wife was very upset about what happened; she watched the whole thing on the holo-net." Anakin explained; he was also concerned about Obi-Wan, but kept that to himself.

"I understand that, sir; but I really think…" Dav began.

"I trust you to check all these ships, Dav; as long I show what to look for, I think you and Killian should be able to handle it." Anakin said, cutting him off. "I want to get home and I don't think I owe you any more explanation than that."

"Yes, sir." The chastised Dav replied.

Inside the hanger, there was complete silence as everyone listened to the broadcast on the holo-net concerning the two near disasters with the Air Corps trainers.

"…careless maintenance it sounds like to me." The reporter said.

"Yes, and it nearly cost the lives of four people; one of them a twelve year old boy." The second one replied.

"Well, they will probably cover this up by saying that it was a deliberate act." The first reporter speculated.

"No doubt; they will want to cover for themselves. I don't think we'll ever hear the whole truth." The second reporter answered.

"Probably not; in fact, I'd be surprised if we even hear any more about it." Number one said.

"Turn that poodu off." Anakin finally said with disgust. "If I ever find out how they intercepted my distress call…"

"Well, whoever did it got just what he wanted." Obi-Wan answered as Vaan cut the broadcast.

"What would that be, Master Kenobi?" Vaan asked.

"To disgrace the Air Corps." Anakin replied. "Obi-Wan is right; I don't know how we can clear this up now."

"Only by finding out who's responsible and making him confess to the whole thing." Obi-Wan told him.

"Well, that won't be easy; we have nothing to go on." Dav said.

"Nothing is ever easy, Lieutenant; but it can be done." Killian answered. "There are only a few of us who have had access to those birds in the past couple of days; it should not be hard to find out who's behind this."

"The Chief is right, Dav; it won't take long to find him, the hard part will be getting him to admit what he's done." Anakin added.

"Well, I think we can narrow it down to being someone with a small hand." Obi-Wan said.

"I don't understand; how would you know that?" Killian asked.

Anakin smiled; yes, of course, he thought, "Because I couldn't put my hand into the access port in the control panel and it would take more time to open up the maintenance panel. That would take time and someone might notice. This was done very quickly." He explained.

"Then how would they know which cable to cut?" Killian asked.

"They probably did it randomly; I'll just bet that when we check the other fighters, we'll find different cables cut on each one." Obi-Wan answered.

"But who _could_ do it?" Vaan wondered.

"A boy; Zak could do it." Anakin answered.

"What boy? There was only…but I don't think…" Dav trailed off.

"You don't think what, Dav?" Anakin asked.

"Well, it was that new mechanic that you brought on." Dav replied.

"What new mechanic; I didn't bring in a new mechanic." Anakin told him.

"But he said…" Dav started.

"Who?" Anakin asked.

"Kev; he said you recruited him from the Southern base." Dav answered.

"Well, I never did any such thing; I only met him today. Did he bring a boy here?" Anakin wanted to know.

"Yes, he said it was his nephew, I think." Dav replied. "Isn't that what he said, Corporal?"

"That's right; I remember now. He said the kid was interested in learning to fly." Vaan recalled.

"Oh, that's great; you allow a man you hardly know to work on the ships here unsupervised and then let him bring a boy in here? What's the matter with you?" Anakin replied. "That was just plain stupid."

"I'm sorry, sir; he said you knew him. I took him at his word." Dav answered shamefully. "I thought he had your trust."

"Well, you thought wrong." Anakin retorted angrily.

"Alright, Anakin, calm down. It was stupid, but it's done; and now we have to find out where this Kev is before he does any more damage." Obi-Wan said.

It had not dawned on Anakin until Obi-Wan mentioned it that they had not seen Kev since he had talked to him shortly after his near crash. The fact that he was missing incriminated him further.

"When was the last time anyone noticed him?" Anakin asked, and when there was no immediate response, "Anyone?"

"The last time I noticed him was when he was talking to you." Killian finally answered.

"Then it looks as if we have our saboteur; now we just have to find him again." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, but first we have to find out how many other ships he tampered with." Anakin replied. "I'll contact Padme and tell her we'll be a little later than she expected."

"Then it was sabotage." Padme replied. "Then I think you should stay until you're sure you've found all the damage."

"I'm sorry, Padme; I will be home as soon as I can." Anakin told her apologetically.

"It's alright, Annie. This is something you have to do… that I want you to do. Find out who's behind this."

"Well, I don't intend to do that tonight, my love; I just want to check out the other ships and then we will be home." Anakin promised.

"Is Zak alright?" Padme asked.

"Yes, he's tough, that one; all he's concerned about right now is finding out who did this." Anakin assured her.

"And Obi-Wan? You said he was tired." Padme asked.

"No, he seems fine; it didn't take him long to recover. Don't worry…about any of us." Anakin answered. "And I will see you in maybe a couple hours or so."

"I'll see then." Padme replied as the image faded.

They worked in pairs; removing the maintenance panels of each ship to assess the damage. Zak, Obi-Wan and Anakin worked together; and because Zak could fit his hand into the control panel access, they were able to work more quickly. Two hours later, they concluded that Obi-Wan had predicted correctly, the damage had been random: sometimes the throttle cables, sometimes the pitch and sometimes the lateral controls. In some cases, several systems had been affected, in others there was no damage at all. The cables had not been cut completely through, but just enough for them to break during normal operation of the ships.

"Well, that's it then; this Kev was clever and must be caught before we dare take up another fighter." Anakin said when they had finished.

"Anakin, did it ever occur to you that they crippled the Air Corps for a reason?" Obi-Wan asked.

"But what reason wou…oh, you can't think…" Anakin began.

"Oh, yes, Anakin; why else would they want to leak it to the holo-net?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Then we're running out of time; we have to repair all these fighters." Anakin decided.

"Or we have to make sure the holo-net thinks they're fixed." Zak added.

"Right, Zak; that could work; at least until we find out who wants to attack Naboo." Anakin agreed.


	10. Imminent Invasion

Chapter 10 Imminent Invasion

"Captain, the governor would like a word with you." Vaan announced.

"Oh, great, just what I need; he must have seen that broadcast too. I wonder how many others have seen it." Anakin said.

"Well, probably enough to set nerves on edge; you and the governor are going to have to make an announcement to settle that before this turns into a full blown panic." Obi-Wan told him.

"You're probably right. If he doesn't suggest that, I will." Anakin answered.

The image of Sio Bibble appeared before Anakin looking grave and concerned.

"Captain Skywalker; are all your people safe?" He asked.

"Yes, Governor; Master Kenobi is here and we managed to land both training fighters with very little trouble." Anakin assured him.

"Well, the news of this is all over the Holo-net and I have gotten a great many transmissions. People are worried, Captain." Sio Bibble said.

"I know, sir; but I assure you, we have the situation under control." Anakin replied.

"Under control? Two of your ships came dangerously close to crashing." The governor answered.

"I have grounded all fighters and we have inspected each one. We have pinpointed the damage to each of them." Anakin informed him.

"Each of them? You mean there were more!" Bibble asked incredulously.

"Yes, sir; it was sabotage." Anakin said.

"Sabotage? But why, for what reason?" Sio Bibble wondered.

Anakin took a deep breath before answering that question, "Sir, Master Kenobi and I think that someone wanted to cripple the Air Corps." He told him.

"What! Do you think that we might be…?" The governor began.

"Invaded, yes, we think that might be the reason behind this." Anakin finished.

"Then you must repair those fighters, Captain; we are defenseless, and now, because of the broadcast, the entire galaxy knows it." Sio Bibble said.

"Sir, we didn't watch the entire report; what exactly did they say?" Anakin asked.

"That because of those two incidents today the entire fleet would probably be grounded. They know, Captain." The governor answered.

"Well, Master Kenobi's apprentice may have come up with a solution to that." Anakin replied.

"His apprentice? Isn't he just a boy?" Bibble inquired.

"Yes, but he's a very smart boy, Governor; he suggests leaking a story of our own." Anakin said.

"Ah, saying that the fleet has been checked and cleared to fly! Yes, very clever, this boy." Bibble replied.

"That should buy us some time so that we can find out who's behind this and stop them before it's too late." Anakin told him.

"Yes, but you will not have a great deal of time, Captain; you will have to work fast." The governor said.

"We shouldn't need much; we already know who tampered with the fighters, we just need to find him." Anakin replied.

"Well, that is a start; I will make an announcement right away concerning this." Sio Bibble answered, "That should buy you the time you need. We are counting on you, Captain."

"I know; and we will prevent this invasion, Governor; I swear." Anakin promised.

"Then get to it." The governor told him as he finished the transmission.

"Well, the governor is going to buy us some time." Anakin told all those present. "Now, start fixing these birds. Master Kenobi and I are going to do a little hunting."

"And me? I get to help too?" Zak asked hopefully.

"Yes, Zak; we couldn't manage without you." Anakin answered.

"Right, where do we start, Captain?" Obi-Wan asked, with a ghost of a smile.

"Well, you're the master; where would you like to start?" Anakin replied, smiling himself.

"I think the last place you saw him, Master Anakin." Zak suggested.

"Very good, Padawan." Obi-Wan said. "That would always be the best place to start, wouldn't it."

Before they could get out the door, however, a visitor arrived, "Padme; what are you doing here?" Anakin asked.

"Helping you." She answered simply.

"You shouldn't be here; you should be at home with our children." Anakin told her.

"I can't just sit at home and wait. I know what this is about and I want to help." Padme answered stubbornly.

"What do you know?" Anakin asked.

"That we're going to be invaded again; I'm not stupid, Anakin; that's why they tampered with the fighters – to leave us defenseless." Padme replied.

"Well, you're right, but I don't know what you think you can do." Anakin said. "What did you do with the twins?"

"They're with my mother; what, did you think I'd leave them alone?" Padme answered.

"No, of course not. But I still don't know what you think you can do here." Anakin replied.

"I told you; I can help. Please, I can help you fix some of the damage." Padme insisted.

Anakin sighed, she was almost as stubborn, at times, as he was, "Alright, my love; if you insist on staying, talk to Chief Killian and he will tell you what to do." He answered softly. "You _are_ hard-headed, you know."

"Yes, just like you; we are a pair." She answered smiling. "Where were you going?"

"We know who tampered with the fighters; Obi-Wan and I are going to see if we can't track him down." Anakin replied.

"Are you taking Zak with you?" Padme asked in concern.

"Yes, but don't worry, he can take care of himself." Anakin assured her.

"Well, be careful. I wouldn't want anything to happen to any of you." Padme said.

"It won't; we will all be very careful." Anakin promised and then kissed her on the cheek.

------------

"Lady Padme is very brave." Zak observed as they walked toward the landing pad.

"Yes, very brave." Anakin said a little sarcastically. "And stubborn and hard headed and…"

"Alright, Anakin; I think we get the picture." Obi-Wan cut him off. "But that _is_ what you love about her, isn't it?"

"Well, yes." Anakin had to admit. "But I still don't have to like her doing it."

Obi-Wan only smiled and shook his head.

------------

"I still don't understand why anyone would want to attack us." Padme was saying as she installed a new cable into the fighter she was working on.

"When Captain Skywalker catches Kev, we'll find that out." Dav told her.

"The governor is making a statement." Vaan informed them as he turned the volume up.

"Citizens of Naboo. I have come before you with some news of great importance. As you all know, our Air Corps was temporarily grounded earlier today. I am here to inform you that an act of sabotage caused that grounding. Now, before a panic ensues, I want to assure you that the damaged fighters have been discovered and repaired. We are in no danger, so please, relax and go about your lives. The person or persons responsible for this have been identified and their arrest is imminent. Once again, fellow citizens, we are safe and in no danger; do not panic. Thank you."

After the speech, Vaan turned the volume back down.

"Well, that was well done. I just hope it works." Killian said as he replaced the maintenance panel on yet another fighter.

"It will; my husband will find whoever did this and everything will be alright." Padme told him confidently.

------------

"This is where I was standing when I was talking to Kev." Anakin said as he stood next to the trainer he had been flying.

"Now, which way did you turn after you finished?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, I…let's see; I don't remember speaking to anyone else, so I must have turned around and headed for the hanger." Anakin concluded.

"Alright, then I went and sat down next to the nose and Zak, you went over to the other side; didn't you?" Obi-Wan continued.

"Yes, Master; so I didn't see him leave either." Zak concurred.

"Well, that means he could have only gone…that way." Obi-Wan said pointing in the direction of the maintenance shed. "What lies in that direction, Anakin?"

"Not much; he could have hidden a speeder back there, though." Anakin answered.

"Well, let's hope not or we'll never catch him. Maybe he's just hiding back there." Obi-Wan said. "Zak, you stay here; Master Anakin and I will check it out."

"But, Master, I…" Zak began.

"No argument, Padawan. Stay put." Obi-Wan interrupted sternly.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered dejectedly.

"It's just that we don't know what we'll find back there, Zak; I don't want to put you in that kind of danger. You understand that, don't you." Obi-Wan explained.

"Yes, Master; but I _am_ your apprentice. How do expect me to learn anything if you keep leaving me behind?" Zak asked.

"You have many years to learn, Padawan; be patient." Obi-Wan told him gently as he put one hand on his shoulder.

"Patience; yes, Master." Zak answered.

"I was worse than he is; how did you ever find the patience to deal with me?" Anakin asked as they rounded the back of the shed.

"I meditated…a lot." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

------------

"Be patient, Padawan." Zak said, mocking Obi-Wan. "Alright; but just wait 'til I'm older."

Then he looked toward the maintenance shed.

"What if…" He said aloud as he went to the door. "Master Obi-Wan said I had to stay here; he didn't say anything about staying out of the shed."

He opened the door cautiously and peered in.

------------

"Well, I don't see any sign of anyone back here. He must have been and gone." Anakin decided. "Now where do we go from here?"

"I don't know, but it has just occurred to me that if he had a speeder, we would have heard it when he left." Obi-Wan said.

"Then where did he go? Do you think he just walked away?" Anakin asked.

"Maybe; in any case, I don't think we'll find him tonight." Obi-Wan replied.

------------

"How many more fighters do we have to fix?" Padme asked as she helped Killian replace another damaged cable.

"Ten, I think, if We've counted right; and some of them have more than one cable to install." He told her. "Are you getting tired?"

"No, not at all; I'm just worried about getting them all ready to go just in case…" Padme answered.

"Well, we should have enough if that happens." Killian assured her.

"I hope you're right, Chief. I was here during the last invasion, I'd rather not have to go through another." Padme replied.

"You're forgetting, my queen; I was there too." Killian reminded her by using her former title.

"Oh yes, of course; then you know what I mean." Padme said.

"Yes, I know…all too well." Killian answered.

------------

"I guess all we can do now is keep a guard on the hanger until we can catch him." Anakin said.

"Yes, but we still need to find out who's behind this or the invasion will happen whether we repair the fighter fleet or not." Obi-Wan replied.

"I know; but I don't know where else to look." Anakin answered, exasperated.

"We'll find him." Obi-Wan said firmly.

------------

Zak's eyes took a moment to adjust to the gloom in the shed. He could see little in the dim light, so he felt for a lighting panel next to the door. When he touched it, however, the lights did not activate.

"Blast." He whispered as he pulled his portable light from his utility belt and turned it on. He shown the light around the shed starting with one side and then moving toward the back and then to the other side. There in one corner, a man was sitting with his back against the wall. Zak moved closer and recognized him as the man who called himself Kev. There was a large blaster hole in his chest and he was obviously dead.

"Uh oh." Zak uttered as he backed toward the door.

"Heh, heh, heh." A voice laughed behind him.

Zak whirled around, "MASTER!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he drew his lightsaber.


	11. A Surprising Twist

Chapter 11 A Surprising Twist

Padme was working alongside Talme, helping her replace the maintenance panel on a fighter they had just finished repairing.

"Milady, has Captain Skywalker ever talked about…you know…being a Jedi?" She asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean, Talme?" Padme replied.

"Well, this afternoon, when Dav and I were having problems with our trainer…well…" Talme trailed off.

"He used the Force, Talme." Padme answered, smiling.

"Well, that's what I don't understand; I can't see it or touch it. What is it?" Talme asked.

"It's nothing you can touch; and I don't know if I can even explain it because I can't feel it like my husband can. I just know what he can do, and that's enough for me." Padme told her.

Talme shook her head, she still could not believe in such a thing as the Force.

"I know it's hard to understand, Talme; but believe me, people who are sensitive to it, like my husband and Master Kenobi…even little Zak can tap into its power." Padme explained.

"What power? I'm sorry, Milady, but I am just not convinced that something like that really exists." Talme insisted.

"Well, someday, you'll see it at work; and then you _will_ believe." Padme replied.

------------

"I don't see any sense in staying out here any longer, Obi-Wan; if he was here, he's long gone." Anakin said, sounding frustrated. "We'll never catch him now."

"Oh, Anakin; you thinking in the negative again; why do you always do that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, what else is there? He's gone, brother." Anakin replied.

"For now; but we will find him." Obi-Wan answered.

"How?" Anakin asked.

"The Force will always show us the way." Obi-Wan said. "You're a Jedi; you should know that."

"I _was_ a Jedi." Anakin corrected and then regretted it; he could feel that his remark had hurt his brother.

"I'm sorry, Anakin; I keep forgetting." Obi-Wan replied sadly.

"No, I should not have said that; I know that you will always think of me as a Jedi." Anakin told him. "And I guess Mace was right; I can't just stop being one, it's who I am."

"You're right about one thing; there's no point in staying out here; let's collect my apprentice and go back inside." Obi-Wan said as the last few words had not been spoken.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan; I hurt your feelings." Anakin said.

"It's nothing, Anakin; you were right, you're not a Jedi any longer. I just have to remember that." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin shook his head, once more, his tongue had been too quick and his words had cut his best friend. Why, he thought, did he keep doing that?

Obi-Wan slapped him lightly on the back, "It's alright, Anakin; you're frustrated. I understand this." He assured him.

"You're always so forgiving; don't you ever hold a grudge?" Anakin asked.

"I try not to." Obi-Wan answered truthfully. "Oh, dear."

"Obi-Wan, what…oh." Anakin started.

They had both felt it; a disturbance in the Force…and then almost immediately, it was followed by Zak's call for help. Without a word between them, they took off at a dead run back to the landing pad.

------------

The dim gloom of the shed had been replaced with light when Zak's companion, a boy, had activated a remote light switch he had with him. Now he and Zak circled each other, Zak's lightsaber ignited in his hand and Zak's opponent apparently weaponless.

"Well, well, look what we have here; a baby Jedi." The boy said.

"You're the boy who pulled all those cables, aren't you?" Zak asked.

"Very good; but I'm afraid you won't be telling anyone about it; heh, heh." The boy answered.

"And you killed Kev; didn't you." Zak responded.

"Now, why would I do that?" The boy asked.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Zak asked.

"Why should I?" The other said.

"Because my master would want to know." Zak answered.

"Your master! What are you, a Jedi or a slave?" The other asked.

"A Jedi." Zak replied.

"Well, I hate the Jedi." The other said in disgust.

"Then I'm sorry, but why did you kill him?" Zak asked.

"Because he was stupid; he nearly got us caught." The other answered.

"I don't understand; I though you were working for him." Zak replied in confusion.

"Wrong, Jedi; he was working for me. I needed him to get on this base." The boy said as he brought his arm up. "But no one's going to catch me."

At almost the last moment, Zak saw what the boy was going to do. He leaped into the air, back flipped and landed to one side just as flames shot out of the arm of the boy's ill-fitting armor.

"Oh, you have to do better than that; I'm a Jedi." Zak said.

"Well, in a moment, you'll be a dead Jedi." The boy threatened and threw another shot of flames in Zak's direction.

Again, Zak flipped up and away from the assault, "I don't think so." Zak replied.

"AHHH." The boy screeched and aimed another shot at Zak, missing him completely.

"My master will be here in a moment; why don't you give up now?" Zak asked calmly.

However, the boy was not ready to give up, he brought his other arm up and fired a small projectile towards Zak. Zak made a dodging leap, but the projectile exploded under him; it did not make a loud noise, but the force of the blast threw him hard against one of the shelving units. He lost hold of his lightsaber and then he lost consciousness.

"Heh, heh, heh." The boy laughed as he approached Zak, lying motionless on the floor. "Not so tough now, are you."

------------

"Do you think the captain will find this Kev?" Dav asked Killian.

"I don't know; but I certainly hope so or we'll be on a lot of trouble." Killian answered.

"I can't believe I was that stupid. I should have known better." Dav said.

"It doesn't matter now, Lieutenant; we just have to make sure we fix all the damage that's been done." Killian told him.

"I know, Chief; but if I hadn't been so stupid, we wouldn't be in the mess." Dav replied.

"No, but now that we in it, we might just as well get out of it." Killian insisted.

"Yes, you're right, I know…." Dav trailed off.

"Forget it, Lieutenant; let's just get back to work." Killian answered. "We still have eight more to fix."

------------

Zak was not in sight as Obi-Wan and Anakin neared the landing pad.

"Where did he go? I told him to stay right here." Obi-Wan said.

"I don't think he went far, Obi-Wan; he feels close doesn't he?" Anakin replied.

"Yes, but I don't…there, that light wasn't on before, was it?" Obi-Wan answered.

"No, it wasn't." Anakin said as together they walked toward the shed.

------------

The boy kicked Zak hard in the ribs, but received no response, "Oh, this won't be any fun unless you're awake to feel it. Wake up, Jedi." He said as he kicked Zak again.

"I don't think I'd do that again, son." Obi-Wan said behind him.

The boy turned to see both Obi-Wan, arms folded, standing in the doorway; Anakin standing just behind him.

"You! I know you; you were there when my father was killed. You brought all those Jedi there, it was your fault he died." The boy exclaimed.

"Your father tried to kill him and Master Windu; his death was his own doing." Anakin replied.

"He was just doing his job; you didn't have to kill him." The boy said.

"His job included killing people; violence always ends in violence." Obi-Wan told him.

"Well, I guess you'll be joining him then." The boy said as he raised his arm and fired one of his projectiles toward them.

The little bomb exploded, but did nothing except take the door off the shed, Obi-Wan and Anakin had easily dodged it by leaping clear and now flanked the boy. The boy, now having two targets instead of one, turned his attention to Obi-Wan, raised his other arm and shot a line of flame at him. With his attention diverted to Obi-Wan, Anakin, having no lightsaber, picked up the nearest heavy thing he could find – a loose shelf that had been leaning against one of the shelving units. Obi-Wan easily leaped clear of the flame and the boy sent another one at him. Again, Obi-Wan was able to elude the fire, but it lit a small pile of rags and it burst into flames. The boy was temporarily distracted, and Obi-Wan moved quickly to his downed Padawan. Meanwhile, Anakin moved behind the boy and hit him in the back of the head with the shelf. The boy went down in a heap and Anakin leaned down to check his life signs; he was still alive.

"Obi-Wan, how badly is he hurt?" Anakin called out softly.

"It's alright, he's just knocked out." Obi-Wan answered as he picked Zak up, called Zak's lightsaber to him and moved toward the door.

The fire had spread to the nearest shelving unit and was quickly threatening to engulf the entire shed. Anakin grabbed the boy's collar, dragged him toward the doorway and followed Obi-Wan out.

------------

"Look the maintenance shed is on fire." Corporal Vaan said.

"What? But that's where my husband went!" Padme cried as she ran to the door.

She threw the door open and bounded toward the blazing building followed closely by Talme who had been working with her and Dav. The others were not far behind them. As she drew nearer, she caught sight of Obi-Wan carrying Zak in his arms. For a moment, her heart caught in her throat. _Where is Anakin? _ Then her unspoken question was answered when she saw her husband, dragging someone, appear behind Obi-Wan. She bolted forward, ahead of the others and threw her arms around him with such force that he staggered backward and lost his hold on the form he had dragged out of the burning shed.

"It's alright, Padme." Anakin assured her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Padme asked.

"Fine, dear; and look what we found." Anakin said as he turned the boy over with his foot.

"What is he doing here?" Padme asked.

"He's probably the one who tampered with all the fighters." Obi-Wan answered as he lowered Zak to the ground. "It seems that Zak cornered him."

"Zak? Is he hurt?" Padme asked with concern.

"He must have just hit his head." Obi-Wan replied, touching his Padawan's head to check him again, "He'll be alright in a moment or two."

"But if he's here, then where is Kev?" Dav asked as he joined them. "And who is he?"

"I don't know where Kev is; but this is the Clone of a bounty hunter by the name of Jango Fett." Anakin answered.

"A Clone?" Talme asked. "But he's just a kid."

"Well, this one is unaltered, so he has no growth stimulation. Jango was raising him as his son." Obi-Wan explained. "His name is Boba and he's as ruthless as his father."

"Why would he want to invade Naboo?" Killian asked.

"I don't think he cares about Naboo; I think he was probably only doing a job. Kev is the one we need to speak to; Boba was probably working for him." Anakin answered.

"Kev is dead." Zak said quietly and all heads turned in his direction.

"Dead? How do you know that?" Anakin asked.

"I saw him." Zak answered.

"Where, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"In the corner of the shed; he'd been shot." Zak replied.

As everyone had their attention on Zak, Boba came to his senses and started to crawl away. Anakin immediately sensed him and, without even looking, slammed his boot down on Boba's back, forcing him back to the ground, "You're not going anywhere, Boba." He told him.

"Then who killed him?" Padme asked.

"He did." Zak answered, pointing to Boba. "Kev was working for him."

"Heh, heh, heh; it doesn't matter now. You're all dead; you can't stop them." Boba taunted.

"Well, if we're all dead, then so are you." Anakin replied.

"No, I work for them; they'll come for me." Boba said.

"No they won't; if you die, they won't have to pay you." Obi-Wan told him.

This wiped the smirk off Boba's face and he seemed to have lost his former bravado, "Yes, they…I know…well, I'm not telling you anything." He stammered and then finally finished defiantly.


	12. Boba Fett's Secret

Chapter 12 Boba Fett's Secret

Anakin took his foot off Boba's back and hauled him roughly to his feet, "Oh, yes, you will." He said evenly.

Boba struggled and managed to get off a shot of flame from his arm; Anakin shoved him back to the ground, "That was stupid." Anakin told him.

While Anakin continued to hold him down, Obi-Wan bent down and began to remove Boba's armor starting with the dangerous arm weapons. With his weapons removed, Boba surrendered completely and let Anakin lead him back to the hanger without further struggle.

"Can you walk, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked as he helped Zak to his feet.

"Yes, Master." He answered quietly.

"We will talk about this later, Zak." Obi-Wan told him, sensing Zak's guilt.

"Yes, Master." Zak replied, staring down at the ground.

Obi-Wan put his hand on his shoulder and patted it, "It's alright, Zak; but we do need to talk." He said. "Come on."

Zak nodded and walked beside Obi-Wan. His head throbbed and he felt ashamed that he had defied his master when he went into the maintenance shed. Would his master forgive him? He hoped so.

Once back inside the hanger, Anakin pushed Boba into a chair.

"Now, who hired you?" He started.

Nothing.

"You might as well tell us." Anakin said.

Nothing.

"If you don't; when we beat them, you will end up on Kessel; is that what you want?" Anakin threatened.

Nothing.

"Boba, you're only fourteen; do you want to spend the rest of your life in a prison colony?" Padme asked.

Nothing.

"Help us, Boba; and I promise to plead your case in the courts." Obi-Wan told him.

Nothing.

"Alright, enough of this politeness. Tell us who you're working for….TELL US NOW." Anakin demanded.

Although Boba said nothing, he looked up at Anakin with a little hint of fear in his eyes, "Look, I didn't want to do this, but there are ways to make you talk." Anakin said.

Boba's eyes grew wide, "You…c..can't." He stuttered.

"Oh? Why not?" Anakin asked, menacingly.

"You're a Jedi. They…don't…d..do that." Boba answered.

"Oh, the Jedi don't; but I do. I'm not a Jedi any longer, Boba." Anakin replied. "I can do anything I need to do to protect this planet."

"He won't let you." Boba said pointing to Obi-Wan.

"He can't stop me; I'm in charge here." Anakin told him.

"Please, don't let him hurt me." Boba Fett pleaded.

"You should have thought of that before you tried to kill me." Anakin said.

"Anakin, he is just a boy…" Obi-Wan began.

"Yes, a murderous boy; just like his father." Anakin interrupted. "He tried to kill Zak, Obi-Wan; and he nearly succeeded in crashing two of our fighters, we could have all been killed."

"I'm sorry, Boba; I did try. I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do." Obi-Wan told Boba. "I think you're going to have to tell him what he wants to know or…"

"But they'll kill her if I do." Boba sobbed.

This was something Anakin was not expecting, Boba to break down and cry, "Kill who; what are you talking about, Boba?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Her." Boba cried.

"Who?" Anakin asked.

"My sister." Boba answered, still crying.

"You don't have a sister, what are you trying to pull here?" Anakin demanded.

"No, it's true; they have my sister and…." Boba began.

"You're a Clone, Boba, you don't have a sister." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, I found her, and I'm taking care of her; that makes her my sister." Bob answered.

"How old is your 'sister'?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Three." Boba told him. "They'll kill her."

"We won't let that happen, Boba; but you have to tell us who hired you." Anakin said…gently.

"I…I can't." Boba mumbled softly.

"Yes, you can. We understand why you had to do it." Obi-Wan replied.

"You do?" Bob asked.

"Yes, because you have to take care of yourself and your sister; right? Because no one else is there to do that except you." Obi-Wan answered. "But we can help you."

"That's right, Boba; all we want to do is stop whoever is behind this." Anakin told him.

"No, you don't understand. They have my sister." Boba said again.

"Alright, Boba; we know that. But why did they take her in the first place?" Obi-Wan asked.

Boba looked down at the ground.

"Boba, we're running out of time here." Anakin warned.

Fourteen-year-old Boba, once defiant, angry and hateful, was now sobbing like a baby, "They didn't trust me to do my job." He finally admitted.

"Which was to sabotage the fighters in the Air Corps?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes." Boba whispered.

"If you tell us who you're working for, we can find your sister." Anakin said.

"No, you can't; they'll kill her." Boba replied.

"They won't if we find her first." Obi-Wan told him. "But we can't do that unless we know who has her."

"Do you really think they'll let her go after this is all over?" Anakin asked.

"They said they would." Boba answered.

"Well, I don't think they will. They will keep her so that you will have to continue working for them." Obi-Wan said.

"No, they promised!" Boba cried out.

"Do you really think they are that trustworthy?" Obi-Wan asked. "You seem pretty street-smart; I would think you'd know better."

"They can find your sister; we can. We're Jedi." Zak suddenly spoke up.

Boba looked over at Zak, his eyes narrowed and he glared hatefully at Zak.

"I hate the Jedi." He said. "They killed my father."

"Well, maybe you do; but we're the only chance you have to find your sister." Zak answered.

"I tried to kill you; doesn't that make you hate me?" Boba asked.

"No; I don't hate anybody." Zak replied.

"Well, you should. Hate makes you strong." Boba told him.

"No, it doesn't." Zak answered.

"Hate destroys everything, Boba; and it will destroy you and your 'sister'." Obi-Wan added. "You might think it makes you strong, but you _will_ pay a price in the end."

"Believe Master Kenobi, Boba; I know, it nearly destroyed me. He's right." Anakin said.

Boba stared at the floor again.

"Look, we can do this the easy way, and you can tell us now; or we can do it the hard way, and I can make you tell us." Anakin said authoritatively. "Which will it be?"

Boba continued to stare at the floor.

"Tell us, now; or I _will_ make you tell us." Anakin threatened.

"Poggle." Boba mumbled, barely intelligibly, still staring down.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Poggle." Boba repeated, louder this time.

"From Geonosis; that Poggle?" Anakin asked.

"Do you know any other Poggle?" Boba answered sarcastically.

"But why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know; they didn't tell me that." Boba replied again sarcastically. "And anyway, why should I care."

"Who else, besides Poggle; who were the others?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know, I only saw Poggle. But I think some of the other Separatists are with him." Boba said.

"Oh, no; I thought that was all settled. What are they trying to do?" Padme wondered.

"I guess some of them never got the message that Palpatine was behind the whole war." Obi-Wan answered.

"Or they just don't care." Anakin added.

"Where were you supposed to go once you had disabled the fighters?" Obi-Wan asked.

"To a place outside Theed City." Boba told him.

"Then you should take us there." Anakin said.

"No! When they see you, they'll know I told." Boba exclaimed as he started to cry again.

"Don't be stupid; we'll be hiding, they won't see us." Anakin replied.

Boba sobbed for a moment or two more and then sighed deeply.

"Alright," he said quietly, "I'll take you there."

"Good; and don't worry, Boba, we will find your 'sister'." Obi-Wan said, putting a reassuring hand on Boba's shoulder.

Boba shrugged the hand off, "Don't think this changes anything. I still hate you." He replied, venomously.

"Well, I'm going to contact the governor and let him know what's happened." Padme said. "And, Boba, you should be more grateful; they're trying to help you."

"Only because they are getting something out of it." Boba answered.

"I'm sorry that's what you think, because it isn't true." Zak told him. "We would have helped you anyway if you had asked."

"Yeah, right." Boba replied.

"Boba, are they supposed to bring your sister when they meet with you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, I told them I needed to see her if they expected me to do anything else for them." Boba answered.

"Oh, now wait a minute, I thought you said they told you they would give her back when this was over." Anakin said.

"Well, I…kind of knew…well, suspected…you know…that they…might…umm…keep her." Boba replied, hesitantly.

"And you thought if they brought her, you could fight them and get her back?" Obi-Wan speculated. "Did it ever occur to you that she might be killed?"

Boba looked at him, his eyes growing wide.

"Well…I…no." He stammered.

Anakin shook his head.

"Boba, I thought you were smarter than that." He said. "It's a good thing we _did_ catch you."

Boba looked down once again, "Maybe." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Anakin asked.

"I SAID MAYBE." Boba shouted. "Just get my sister back."

"We will, I promise." Obi-Wan answered.

The transmission to the governor had gone through, and Padme waited impatiently as the governor's aid to summon him.

"Madam Skywalker, I am afraid I am rather busy right now; I do not really have time to speak with you." Sio Bibble said as his image appeared before her.

"I know, Governor; I am at the base so I know what's happening." Padme replied.

"What are you doing there?" Bibble asked.

"Helping to get our fighters in order." Padme answered. "But I have some important information for you."

"Information? About who might want to attack us?" The governor asked.

"Yes, Sio; it seems Poggle the Lesser has managed to reunite some of the Separatists into an alliance." Padme informed him.

"Oh no, not again. Can they be stopped?" He asked.

"Yes, I think so; Anakin…er…Captain Skywalker and Master Kenobi have found the one who tampered with the fighters and they know where he is to meet them." She answered. "They will go with him and take the leaders into custody."

"Well, this is the best news I have had all day. I have great faith that they will succeed. I wish them luck." Bibble replied.

"Thank you, Sio; I will contact you again when I have more information." Padme said.

"I will wait to hear from you." Sio answered as his image faded.

Zak went over to one of the benches that were along the wall and sat down, rubbing the side of his head just above his ear where he had hit the shelving during his fight with Boba. A few minutes later, Obi-Wan sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry, Master." Zak said.

Obi-Wan remained silent, waiting.

"I should not have gone into that shed; I'm sorry." Zak continued.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Well, Master Anakin and I should have checked that shed before we left you. You should not have _had_ to go in there." He replied.

"Well, I still should have listened to you." Zak insisted.

"And if you had, then Boba would have gotten away." Obi-Wan told him. "Then where would we be?"

Zak did not answer.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Padawan. You could have been badly hurt, or worse, you could have been killed. As it is, you've got yourself a nasty bump on the head." Obi-Wan said and then smiled. "Besides, I didn't actually tell you not to go in there; did I."

"Well,…no." Zak answered and rubbed his head again.

"No. Just remember to think next time; and do not be afraid to challenge me if you have a good enough argument." Obi-Wan replied as he pushed Zak's hand away to look at his injured head. "Let me see."

Zak winced as Obi-Wan's hand touched the tender area. A little blood matted Zak's hair where the skin had been broken, but the wound did not look serious, "Well, this doesn't look too bad." Obi-Wan told him. "We just need to clean it up a little; wait here, I'll be right back."

Zak breathed a sigh of relief. He had been afraid that Master Obi-Wan would be so angry that he would send him back to Coruscant; he should have known better.

"Is he alright?" Padme asked.

"Yes, he's got a nasty bump on the head, but he'll be just fine." Obi-Wan assured her. "And he feels guilty about going in to that shed when I told him to stay put."

"But he did catch our saboteur." Padme said.

"Yes, and I told him that. He's alright, Padme." Obi-Wan replied. "It was my fault he went in there to begin with, and I told him that too."

"We are going to stop this invasion; aren't we?" She asked.

"Yes, don't worry." Obi-Wan answered.

While Obi-Wan hunted down a med kit, Anakin continued to press Boba Fett for additional information. He managed to find out when Boba was to meet with Poggle and where they would land their battle droids. Foolishly, it was in the same place the first invasion had taken place almost fifteen years previously. Anakin knew who they could count on if Poggle managed to pull off that part of the plan….


	13. Poggle the Lesser

Chapter 13 Poggle the Lesser

Anakin joined Obi-Wan who was cleaning the little gash on Zak's head, "How're you doing, little brother?" He asked.

"Alright, I guess." Zak answered.

"Well, you did catch Boba Fett." Anakin said.

"I guess so." Zak replied.

"He would have gotten away if you hadn't gone into that shed. Master Obi-Wan told you that." Anakin continued.

"I know." Zak said quietly.

"Zak, we should have checked that shed; Master Obi-Wan told you that too. In this case, we were wrong and you were right." Anakin told him.

Zak started to nod his head.

"Keep still, Padawan; I'm nearly finished." Obi-Wan said gently.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered.

"Anakin, there is a possibility that Poggle might actually succeed here; maybe it's time to contact Boss Nass. He may have to rally the Gungans." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Already thought of that; I'm going to call a meeting as soon as you're finished here. He trusts Padme; she should be able to convince him of the danger here." Anakin replied.

"Gungans? Do you mean like Jar Jar Binks?" Zak asked.

"Yes, Zak." Obi-Wan answered.

"Oh." Zak replied.

Zak had met that Gungan on several occasions and did not imagine a whole army of Jar Jars would be very effective, "Oh, Zak; they're not all like Jar Jar!" Anakin told him as he read his thought.

"Well, that's good." Zak said.

As Anakin stood in the middle of the group, Obi-Wan could not help but think how much his former Padawan had matured. Since the death of Palpatine, Anakin had become more sure of himself than he had ever been.

"Padme, I want you to contact the governor and have him arrange a meeting with Boss Nass; there is still a possibility that we might not be able to stop this in time…he should be made aware of this." Anakin said, "Dav, I want you to take her to the palace once that meeting has been set."

Both Padme and Dav nodded wordlessly.

"Talme, you will come with us to meet Poggle; and Killian, you stay here and be sure these fighters are ready to go. I have already put the rest of our pilots on alert; they should be here within the hour." Anakin continued. "Any questions?"

"When will we know whether you've been successful?" Killian asked.

"We will contact you one way or the other as soon as we can. Hopefully, this whole thing can be avoided, but we can't be absolutely sure." Anakin answered. "Alright, if that's it, I wish you all luck."

------------

"Governor, I think we should meet with Boss Nass; there is a possibility that my husband and Master Kenobi might not be able to prevent this invasion and I think he should know that. We do know that the invasion will be at the same place it was fifteen years ago; the Gungans should be ready just in case." Padme said.

"I hate to think we might have to go to war again, but I fear you may be right, Padme. We have a Gungan official here at all times, and I will have him contact Boss Nass to have him arrange a meeting as soon as possible." Sio replied.

"I don't want this either, Sio; but we should be prepared for the worse. When you have arranged the meeting, let me know. Anakin is leaving one of his pilots here to bring me to the palace when the time is set." Padme answered.

"I will contact you as soon as I know." Sio told her. "Good luck to Captain Skywalker."

"Thank you, Sio; I will be waiting to hear from you." Padme concluded as the governor's image faded.

"The governor is going to have the Gungan official contact Boss Nass and the meeting should take place very soon." Padme informed them. "I just hope we don't need the Gungans."

"We do too, Padme, but we can't be caught off guard; the Gungans should be ready." Anakin replied.

"When are you leaving?" Padme asked.

"Right now; I just wanted to hear what the governor had to say before we left." Anakin answered.

"Well, please come back in one piece." Padme said, a little tearfully.

"I intend to, my love; don't worry." He assured her as he pulled her close, lifted her chin and kissed her deeply. Then he wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek. "I love you, Padme."

"I know; and my love goes with you." Padme answered.

------------

All during the preparations to leave, Zak had stayed back out of the way. He was certain that he would not be going with his master to meet with Poggle after disobeying him earlier. Once Anakin had given the instructions out, he had gone back and sat down on the bench along the wall. Now that they were ready to leave, he had no doubt that he would be left behind, and this time, he would not ask to be included; he had proven himself unreliable.

"Zak, what are you doing? Come on, we're ready to go." Obi-Wan called from the doorway.

"But I thought…." Zak began.

"You thought 'what'? That I would leave you here?" Obi-Wan wondered. "Why would I do that?"

"Well, because I…" Zak began again.

"We talked about that and I thought you understood. But we don't have time to talk about it again right now." Obi-Wan told him. "Come on, we must go."

Zak quickly joined them and followed Obi-Wan out the door.

"Be careful." Padme called after them.

Two speeders sat ready and waiting for them; Obi-Wan turned to Zak, "I nearly forgot, Zak; I think you lost this." He said as he held out Zak's lightsaber to him.

"Oh, I thought it was lost in the fire; thank you, Master." Zak replied gratefully as he accepted the weapon.

"Yes, well; just try not to lose it." Obi-Wan told him.

"I know; this weapon is my life." Zak said.

"Yes." Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin shook his head and smiled, "Where have I heard that before?" He asked.

"Give me a good blaster any day; it's better than that thing." Boba interjected.

"Blasters are crude." Zak replied.

"Alright, never mind; let's just get going." Obi-Wan told them both.

------------

With Boba guiding them, they arrived at the place where Boba said he was to meet with Poggle.

Neither Obi-Wan nor Anakin could sense any deception; Boba seemed to be telling them the truth.

They hid the speeders and concealed themselves behind a small stand of bushes; only Boba remained in view, waiting for Poggle to appear. They did not have to wait long.

A speeder came into view and as it drew nearer, it was clear that Poggle was a passenger in the vehicle being driven by a human; a small female child was with them. Boba stood quietly as the speeder pulled up next to him. Poggle gave a series of clicks and other wordless sounds that had no meaning for anyone there.

"The Grand Arch Duke, Poggle the Lesser says that you have failed in your effort to cripple the fighter fleet here. He is very disappointed." The human said without ceremony.

"Tell the Arch Duke that I crippled those fighters as instructed, but a Jedi discovered the damage and fixed them." Boba replied.

The human gave a series of clicks and sounds, followed by another set by Poggle, "Arch Duke Poggle says that this was your fault for not concealing your work." The human answered.

"My work was just fine; I wasn't told there was a Jedi in the Corps." Boba argued.

Again, the human translated Boba's words and Poggle responded, "He says you were incompetent and will have to do an additional job for him if you want to see your little sister again." He interpreted.

"That wasn't the deal; I want my sister back." Boba insisted. "I should have been told there was a Jedi there."

The translation process was repeated, "He says you should have done your own homework, Boba; you're supposed to be a professional." The human said.

"No, when I do a job, I expect all the information to be given to me. Give me my sister now." Boba replied.

A pause as this statement was translated and answered by Poggle, "You will do as he says, or he will kill her." The human said, without emotion.

"You would let him do that?" Boba asked, directing the question at the human.

"It is not my place to decide what happens to her." He answered. "Do you have anything further to say the Arch Duke?"

"Tell him if he tries to kill my sister, I will kill him." Boba threatened.

The translation of this statement resulted in what Boba thought might be laughter from Poggle followed by more clicks, "Your puny threats mean nothing to him." The human said.

"Well, they should; he underestimates me." Boba replied.

Once more, the human translated and received an answer.

------------

Anakin and Obi-Wan decided it was time to act. Without words, they formed a plan and sent this plan to Zak. Zak nodded in understanding to his part in their plan. A small hand signal to Talme was enough to tell her to stay put until they called for her. Zak crouched in place as Anakin went in one direction and Obi-Wan in the other.

------------

"The Grand Duke says that you overestimate yourself, Boba Fett." The human said as Poggle climbed out of the speeder grasping the child's arm and dragging her out with him. "He will now show you what happens when he is defied."

"I can't believe you are just going to stand here and let him do that; stop him!" Boba cried out.

"No, it is not my place." The human answered.

Poggle dragged the little girl the rest of the way out the speeder and put his pinchered claws around her neck.

"NOOOOOOO!" Boba screamed and threw himself toward Poggle and his captive.

---------

"Wesa ready to do our part again. Da Naboo are friends of da Gungans." Boss Nass told Padme.

"Thank you, Boss Nass; we hope this won't happen, but we are grateful for your help once again." Padme answered.

"Da Gungans and da Naboo musta work together." Boss Nass told her. "Wesa friends."

"Good; now, our source says that the invasion will start on the plain, just like before." Padme said.

"Den Da Gungans be waitin' for dem. Wesa no let dem in yousa city." Nass promised. "Mesa go now; wesa must be ready."

"Thank you again, Boss Nass." Padme repeated as he left.

Padme turned to Sio Bibble.

"Well, we've done all we can; now we just have to wait…and hope that Anakin can stop this before any fighting begins." Padme said.

"Yes, did you want to wait here; or go back to the base?" Sio asked.

"Back to the base; Anakin will return there and I want to be there when he does." Padme answered.

"Alright then; let me know as soon as you learn anything." The governor replied.

"I would like to let Chief Killian know what's happened here; and maybe he's heard from Anakin already." Padme said.

"Yes, of course." Sio complied.

------------

"Lady Skywalker, how did the meeting go?" Killian asked.

"Quite well; the Gungans will be ready if they are needed." She answered. "Any news yet?"

"No, nothing yet. The rest of our pilots have arrived, so we will be ready." Killian told her.

"Well, that's good, anyway. Dav and I will be returning shortly. If we have to fight, he should be up there with the others." Padme replied.

"Yes, I agree; I will see you soon." Killian said.

Padme now turned to the governor and Dav.

"Let's get back to the base, Dav. Governor, as soon as I hear anything, I will let you know." She said.

"Very well, Padme; I hope it is good news." Sio Bibble replied.

"Me too." Padme answered.

------------

Hearing Boba's cry, Zak knew the time to act was now; calling on the Force, he leaped over the bushes he and Talme had been hiding behind. Talme's mouth gaped in surprise; this, she guessed, was what Padme had meant when she talked about the Force in action. No ordinary boy, or man for that matter, could have made a leap like that.

------------

The human drew forth a blaster as Boba dived toward Poggle, intent on preventing the Geonosian from harming the little girl he called his sister. He aimed the blaster at the young bounty hunter; however, just as he fired, another body somersaulted from behind a stand of bushes.

------------

Poggle lost his grip on the girl when Boba hit him, but he could see that his translator and bodyguard had pulled his blaster and was about to execute this traitorous boy. Then, in a blur, another body flew from out of nowhere, covering both Boba and the girl who had been his hostage.

------------

Hearing Boba's protest, Anakin coming from one side, and Obi-Wan from the other, rushed forward to witness the near death of the bounty hunter and/or his adopted sister. Obi-Wan leaped at the human in front of him just as the man got his first shot off. Anakin made a similar leap at Poggle just as Zak made his leap.

------------

Zak did a forward roll over the bushes and threw himself on top of Boba and the little girl. He felt the heat of a blaster bolt as it passed close to his head, singing his hair; Boba struggled beneath him.

"Stay down, Boba." He ordered.

------------

Everything happened at once; Obi-Wan tackled Poggle's bodyguard, but the he managed to retain his blaster and struggled to shoot the Jedi. Anakin easily tackled Poggle; the Geonosian might have been bigger than most of his species, but he was old and fat: no match for the very young, strong Force sensitive Anakin. Boba Fett, being bigger than Zak managed to squirm out from under him, dragging his 'sister' with him and started to stand up. Zak tackled him again, dragging him to the ground.

"I told you to stay down; are you deaf or stupid?" He said.

This time, Boba stayed on the ground, and said nothing. Obi-Wan continued to grapple with his opponent, now drawing on the Force to call the blaster to him.

"Now, Talme." Anakin called.

Talme responded immediately and came quickly through the bushes to take control of Poggle so that Anakin could help his brother. Obi-Wan, however, had gained control of his adversary and was hauling him to his feet when Anakin reached him. By the time they had secured the bodyguard's hands behind him, Talme had done the same to Poggle. Anakin pulled the human over and shoved him down next to Poggle.

"Can I get up now?" Boba asked sarcastically.

"Yes, now you can." Zak answered neutrally as he stood and then put a hand down to help Boba to his feet.

Surprisingly, Boba took the hand offered and let Zak help him stand; then he, in turn, pulled the little one to her feet. Then he did another surprising thing.

"Thank you." He said.

"What?" Zak asked; he had been expecting another sarcastic remark.

"Are you deaf? I said thank you." Boba repeated. "I tried to kill you and you just saved my life; why did you do that?"

"I'm a Jedi; that's what we do." Zak answered.

"Well, thanks, anyway." Boba replied. "And this is Gemma."

"She needs a bath, Boba." Zak said.

"Yeah, I know; heh. Maybe your lady friend can do that for her." Boba suggested.

"I'm sure she'd be happy to." Zak answered.

Obi-Wan came up behind Anakin, rubbing his arm, "Are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I just haven't had to do that since before Champala." Obi-Wan answered.

"I'm sorry, brother; this was supposed to be restful for you. I didn't plan on this." Anakin replied apologetically.

"I know; don't worry about it." Obi-Wan told him lightly.

Poggle clicked several times.

"What did he just say?" Anakin asked.

"You may have captured him, but it won't stop the others." The human said.

"It might if they know we have him." Anakin replied.

Poggle clicked again, "The Arch Duke doesn't think it will matter." The human told them.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. We're ready to stop any plans you have for invasion." Anakin said.

More clicks, "Poggle the Lesser says he will fight to the death." The human said. "Naboo will soon be in the hands of his allies."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Talme said.


	14. The New Trade Alliance

Chapter 14 The New Trade Alliance

"Talme, you had better contact the base and let them know what's happened here." Anakin told her. "We may have to deal with this invasion after all."

"Yes, Captain." Talme replied.

"You tell Poggle that if we are invaded, I will make sure is on the front line." Anakin said.

"Ha! Do you think you can threaten the Grand Duke into telling you anything?" The human asked with a devious smile.

"Just tell him." Anakin answered angrily. "Or I may decide you're not worth having around anymore."

The smile disappeared and he translated Anakin's threat; Poggle's answer was a series of angry clicks.

"He says you wouldn't dare." The human interpreted.

"I wouldn't dare? I killed a Sith Master and he thinks I wouldn't dare? He is sadly mistaken." Anakin retorted. "Tell him that."

The human obeyed and then translated Poggle's reply.

"Doing that would be a ruthless act of cruelty; The Arch Duke does not think you are capable of that." He said.

"Naboo is my home, my family's home. I am capable of doing anything to protect it. You tell the Arch Duke that unless he tells me who his allies are, I will do what I must." Anakin replied.

Poggle's response to this after hearing the translation was more clicks, sounding both angry and now with a hint of fear.

"Poggle the Lesser says he will tell you but only because it is too late to stop them and you should know who the victors will be." The human announced.

"I think the Arch Duke is too sure of himself; Naboo will not allow you or your allies to get a foothold here." Anakin said.

Poggle clicked several times again.

"He says you overestimate your chances. Your enemies, San Hill of the Banking Clan, Shu Mai of the Commerce Guild and the honorable Viceroy of Cato Nemodia, Nute Gunray will be victorious." Poggle's translator stated. "His death will be an honorable one and he will be remembered in Geonosian history for all time."

"Nute Gunray?" Anakin repeated in shock.

A translation and more clinks.

"Yes, the Viceroy has a personal score to settle with you and your wife, the former queen of this planet." The human explained.

"Then he will be sadly disappointed. You and your allies will fail and if any of you survive, you will be tried and convicted for this…treason." Anakin vowed.

"Yes, you were treated leniently after the war only because the sentiment was that you were misled by Chancellor Palpatine. This time, there will be no quarter." Obi-Wan added, backing Anakin up.

"It doesn't matter, the battle droids are landing as we speak. It's too late." The human said without prompting from Poggle.

"And you; what are you getting out of all this?" Anakin asked.

"I will be well paid for my part." The human answered.

"You'll be dead, just like him." Anakin promised as he pointed to Poggle.

Zak and Boba had joined them while they were questioning Poggle.

"Is there really going to be a war then, Master?" Zak asked with genuine concern.

"It appears so, Padawan; when we get back to the base, I want you to go with Lady Padme." Obi-Wan told him.

"But, Master, my place should be with you." Zak protested.

"Your place, Zak, is where I tell you to go. Lady Padme needs your protection; this is an important responsibility." Obi-Wan countered. "You understand this; don't you?"

"Oh…yes, Master. Then where will you be?" Zak asked.

"With Master Anakin; the droid army needs to be stopped. So that means destroying the control ships." Obi-Wan answered. "While you are protecting Lady Padme and her family, I will join with Master Anakin and the other pilots."

"This isn't your fight, Obi-Wan; I don't want…" Anakin started.

"You are my brother, Anakin; that makes your fight my fight." Obi-Wan said, cutting him off. "I owe you my life, many times over. This is something I must do."

"But what about the Code, Obi-Wan? You shouldn't be involved in this." Anakin argued.

"I'm not doing this as a Jedi; I'm doing this as your friend and as your brother." Obi-Wan replied.

Talme rejoined them with the bad news.

"This is from Lady Skywalker who got it straight from Governor Bibble; a battalion of battle droids and several squads of super battle droids have landed on the plains and are forming up. The Gungans have rallied and are ready to meet them." She informed them. "But it appears as if more droids are on the way."

The human translated this to Poggle, who gave an insectoid laugh and then clicked.

"He told you it was too late; inform your governor to prepare to surrender to the New Trade Alliance." The human translated, using for the first time, the name the invaders had chosen for themselves.

"Fat chance." Anakin replied. "Tell him that."

The human did and Poggle laughed again.

"We're out of time. Talme, take these two back to the base in Poggle's speeder and we will take the other two." Anakin instructed, hauling Poggle to his feet.

"Zak, go with Talme to keep an eye on these two." Obi-Wan added as he pulled the human up and shoved him toward their speeder.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered.

"Can I trust you not to do anything foolish?" Anakin asked Boba. "Or do I have to tie you up?"

"I won't do anything; I think I know which side I'm on now." Boba told him.

Anakin looked at him for a moment, again trying to sense any deception and found none.

"Alright; then you come with me and Master Kenobi can take your…uh…sister." Anakin replied.

"Why can't she come with us?" Boba asked.

"We don't have time for this, Boba; just get in the speeder." Anakin ordered.

Boba nodded with no further argument.

"What will happen to us when we get to the base?" Boba asked once they were underway.

"Your sister…what is her name, anyway?" Anakin asked.

"Gemma; at least that's what I call her. She didn't know her name when I found her." Boba answered.

"Well, Gemma will go with my wife and Zak to her family's home. I haven't decided what to do with you yet." Anakin told him.

"I have a ship; I could help you." Boba offered.

"Help us? Why have you suddenly changed sides?" Anakin questioned. "I thought you hated us."

Boba hesitated before answering.

"Well, a guy can change his mind; can't he?" He answered finally.

Oh, yes, if there's a reason, Anakin thought had he not done the same thing? Palpatine had been his friend until he uncovered the terrible truth.

"If there's a reason, yes; what's your reason, Boba?" He asked, already knowing the answer, but wondering if Boba would admit it.

"Poggle lied to me; he said he would let Gemma go. How many more times would he lie to me?" Boba explained. "You helped me get her back; you kept your promise. I trust you; I don't trust them…not any more."

"What about Jango?" Anakin asked.

Again, Boba did not speak right away; and when he did, his answer was evasive.

"I haven't figured that out yet." He said.

"Well, I can't trust you to help us then. What happens if you decide you still hate us when you're up there? How many of our pilots will you kill?" Anakin replied.

Boba was silent; Anakin had a good argument. He didn't know what he would do….but a new thought was forming in the back of his mind. What if his father was wrong…?

Padme heard the speeders coming back and ran for the door. When she opened it and looked out, she glimpsed not two, but three speeders coming to rest on the tarmac next to the hanger. Talme and Zak, sitting backward, occupied the extra speeder; Poggle and a stranger sat in the back and Zak was apparently keeping an eye on them. Boba Fett was Anakin's passenger in one speeder, and a little girl, Obi-Wan's in the other. This, Padme knew, must be the sister that the child-bounty hunter had been so concerned about. She ran to meet them, relieved than no one seemed to be injured.

She hugged her husband as soon as he got out of his speeder.

"It's too late, Annie." She told him as a shiver went through her.

"It's never too late, my love. They won't win." He assured her. "Stop shivering."

She only hugged him tighter as they walked together back inside. Boba took the little girl's hand and Obi-Wan turned to help Talme remove their prisoners from the speeder she had piloted.

"I am very proud of you, my young Padawan." He said as he hauled Poggle from the speeder. "You did exactly what Master Anakin and I told you to do."

"Thank you, Master." Zak said humbly as Obi-Wan dragged the human out.

Talme and Obi-Wan then prodded their captives into the hanger where they were met by two base security officers who took the prisoners into custody. Poggle and his translator were escorted out of the hanger through an interior door.

"To a holding cell." Talme explained. "Until this is over."

Obi-Wan nodded and then joined Anakin and Padme.

"Obi-Wan, I really wish you would reconsider this." Anakin said.

"Reconsider what, Annie?" Padme asked.

"He wants to take a fighter up and help us." Anakin told her.

"Oh, no, Obi-Wan; why would you do that!" Padme asked in shock.

"Because it is my wish to do so." Obi-Wan answered. "And we're wasting time arguing about it."

Anakin had to agree; he could read his brother's thoughts clearly and he knew there would be no compromise. He intended to help them and Anakin knew he could not change his mind.

"Very well, brother; I see I cannot convince you to change your mind." He replied and then turned to Padme. "You, my love, must go to your parents and be with the children. If the droid army breaks the Gungans' defensive line, the city will be invaded. Zak will go with you."

Padme could not dispute him this time and nodded in consent.

"And what about this little one?" She asked indicating Gemma. "I would like to take her too."

"Yes, she will not be safe here either. Boba calls her Gemma." Anakin answered.

"And Boba Fett? What should become of him?" Padme inquired.

"I won't go with her, if that's what you're thinking." Boba said stubbornly. "I won't hide like a coward."

"I'm not hiding, Boba; I'm going to protect them." Zak countered. "Maybe you should help me."

"No way." Boba replied obstinately. "That's just your excuse for going to hide."

Zak did not argue further, but he really would have liked Boba's help.

Several of the fighters had already taken off and several more had scrambled in preparation. Three fighters sat ready and waiting. Dav climbed the boarding ladder of one of them; Obi-Wan and Anakin stood before the other two. Padme kissed her husband one last time; a long deep, passionate kiss and hugged him tightly as if she might never see him again.

"Please, come back to me." She pleaded.

"I will, if the Force allows it." He promised and then turned to Obi-Wan and extended his hand. "Shall we do this, brother?"

Obi-Wan clasped his Anakin's hand tightly.

"It will be just like old times, brother." He replied and looked at Zak. "Take care of Master Anakin's family, Padawan."

"I will, Master; I will guard them with my life." He pledged.

Obi-Wan patted his shoulder.

"I know you will; May the Force be with you." He said as he turned to climb into the fighter that had been prepared for him.

"May it be with all of us." Anakin said then climbed into his fighter and looked down at Padme. "I love you, Padme."

"I love you too." She shouted to him and then stepped clear of the two fighters as they taxied out of the hanger.

"It's alright, Lady Padme; they have the Force." Zak assured her.

"Yes; and a powerful ally it is." She answered, mimicking Yoda's words.

------------

On the vast plain of Naboo, a battle had begun. A battle for control of a planet; but the Gungans would not be easily defeated.


	15. The Invasion Begins

Chapter 15 The Invasion Begins

The fambaa stood patiently as the shield generators they bore on their backs were activated, creating a huge protective barrier between the Gungan/Naboo army and the droid tanks that would soon open fire on them. General Ceel, a veteran of the last invasion, sat calmly on his kaadu; he knew what would come next, and he was not looking forward to it. The droid transports were now coming into view, many of them; they held, within their bowels, thousands of battle droids. Soon these droids would be deployed and activated by the control ships located above Naboo. General Ceel looked back at his army, a mixture of Gungans and the Naboo; this time, the Gungans would not stand alone against the droids. The shelling began, but just as it had nearly fifteen years previously, the Gungan shield prevented the laser cannons from inflicting any damage or casualties. However, General Ceel knew that the worst was yet to come; they would not be able to stop the droids from breaking through their shield. The fight had yet to begin.

------------

And above them, the pilots of the Naboo Air Corps were about to engage in a battle of their own. The first squadron that had lifted off from the base flew toward a squadron of tri-fighters; and the tri-fighters fired on them. Two Naboo fighters were hit; one exploded immediately, the other spun, out of control, back down to the planet. Tragically, both pilots were lost. The surviving pilots had no time to mourn, however, and answered this attack with one of their own; the tri-fighters were destroyed. As they always had done, Obi-Wan and Anakin flew together; joined by Talme and Dav, it would be their task to take out the control ships as the others covered for them. As one, master and former apprentice flipped to avoid a laser bolt coming their way, then righted their fighters and dove to the left. Like a pas de deux in space, each mirrored the other's moves precisely. Despite the situation, the two Naboo pilots admired the perfectly executed maneuvers Obi-Wan and Anakin performed. Talme, in particular, was awed by their precision; was this the Force at work again? she wondered. As they drew nearer to the control ships, the fighting intensified, the Naboo were able to hold off most of the attacks, but several fighters were lost….

------------

Padme watched as fighters bearing two of the people she felt closest to grow smaller. She heaved as she attempted a stifle the tears that wanted to come. Beside her, Zak squeezed her hand tightly.

"It will be alright, Lady Padme. I know it will." He said, trying to sooth her anxiety.

She bit back her tears and looked down at him, this dark-haired, doe-eyed boy, and saw, not just hope, but certainty. Padme was glad for his presence; his faith in his master and her husband had given her the conviction that it _would_ be alright.

"Yes, I'm sure it will be." She replied firmly. "Let's go."

"Isn't that touching." Boba said sarcastically as he stood holding Gemma's hand.

"Why are you always like that?" Zak asked. "People will die today; doesn't that bother you?"

"People die all the time. My father did." Boba answered.

Zak merely shook his head and took Gemma's hand.

"You can come with us, or you can stay here; the choice is yours, but Gemma is coming with us." He said.

"I told you, I won't go hide; but take her, I don't want anything more to happen to her." Boba replied.

"What did happen, Boba?" Padme asked.

"It's a long story; and since you're leaving, I don't have time to go into it." Boba answered.

"Then come with us." Padme suggested.

"No." Boba replied stubbornly, folding his arms.

"Why not? There's nothing for you here, and I would really like your help." Zak said.

"My help; you're going to hide; what would you like me to do, hold your hand?" Boba asked sarcastically.

"You have no idea how serious this is, do you? The droid army has already landed and this city could be overrun. I'm not going to hide, Boba; there's a very good chance I will have to fight to protect Lady Padme and her family." Zak told him. "I need your help…I _really _need your help."

Gemma looked up at Boba, her little eyes pleading and touched his arm.

"Please, Boba." She said. "Don't leave Gemma."

It was the first words she had spoken since they had first rescued her; Zak had begun to wonder if she could speak at all. The words apparently melted Boba's heart and his features softened.

"Alright, Gemma; Boba won't leave you." He assured her and then turned to Zak. "I'm doing this for her, not for you."

"Understood; in that case, I won't thank you." Zak answered.

Boba looked back at him.

"You're so strange." He said.

"Well, if you two are finished, I think it's time we left." Padme decided as she picked Gemma up.

They walked toward the exit and Padme stopped only long enough to tell Vaan where they would be if he needed to reach her. Wishing both him and Killian luck, Padme, her Jedi protector, a young partially reformed bounty hunter and a little orphaned girl departed.

"And good luck to you too, Lady Skywalker." He said when they had gone.

------------

"_Oh look, Obi-Wan; your old friends have come to meet you."_ Anakin announced.

"What?...Oh no; I hate those things." Obi-Wan answered as he noticed half a dozen vulture droids heading in their direction. "I suppose I have to be the bait again."

"_But you're so good at it."_ Anakin replied. _"Break right on my mark."_

"Alright, Anakin; but I hate this." Obi-Wan said.

"_Don't worry, I have your back; this is going to be fun."_ Anakin told him.

"Fun for who?" Obi-Wan asked.

"_Break right now, Obi-Wan." _Anakin instructed.

Obi-Wan's fighter broke to the right, and the vultures followed him.

"Hurry up, Anakin; I can't dodge them all day." Obi-Wan urged.

"_Hold on, hold on; I'm coming."_ Anakin answered. "Artoo, target the closest one."

Artoo beeped. "That's right, Artoo." Anakin said and fired on it; it exploded and as Anakin had hoped, took another one with it.

"_See; that was easy."_ Anakin told his partner.

"Lovely, but I still have four of them on me." Obi-Wan replied.

"_We're working on that."_ Anakin answered as Artoo locked onto another one and Anakin fired at it.

"Well, work faster, I'm running out of tricks_."_ Obi-Wan said as another vulture was destroyed.

"_Three down, Obi-Wan." _Anakin replied as he watched Obi-Wan roll and switch directions. _"Hey, what are you…"_

Obi-Wan, tired of Anakin's little game had turned on the vultures tailing him, fired and destroyed the one closest.

"_Oh; good shot, brother." _Anakin said. _"But look out, there's one coming right at you."_

"Got him."Obi-Wan replied as he destroyed it.

But the last one managed to shoot off a missile before either Anakin or Obi-Wan could hit it.

"_Uh oh."_ Anakin said at the same time he heard Obi-Wan's characteristic "Oh dear."

Anakin destroyed the vulture and Obi-Wan banked left to avoid the missile, but it had already targeted him and followed him into the bank.

"Not good...Anakin?"Obi-Wan said as he banked this time to the right with the missile hot on his tail.

"_Dive down, Obi-Wan; and I'll see if I can't hit it." _Anakin instructed as his game had suddenly taken a very deadly turn.

Anakin flipped his fighter and turned back towards Obi-Wan. The missile was hot on the Jedi master's tail and getting almost close enough to trigger the proximity sensors that would release the buzz droids. Anakin could now only watch helplessly, knowing that even if he destroyed the missile now, the buzz droids inside would still be able to track his brother's fighter. A new problem presented itself when another squadron of tri-fighters headed their way.

"Destroy the missile, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"_What! I can't do that, it's too close to you_." Anakin replied.

"Just do it." Obi-Wan ordered in a tone Anakin had not heard since he had been Obi-Wan's apprentice.

"_But it will activate the buzz droids." _Anakin protested.

"Oh, I'm counting on that." Obi-Wan answered.

"_But…"_ Anakin began and stopped as he caught Obi-Wan's thought. _"But will it work?"_

"If we time it just right." Obi-Wan replied as he pushed his fighter to its limits.

The tri-fighters were closing the distance between them. Obi-Wan angled his fighter only slightly, seeming to play a deadly game of chicken until they were nearly on top of him. It was not even necessary for him to alert Anakin; the young former Jedi knew it was time. Obi-Wan dipped his craft straight down into a dive at the precise moment that Anakin fired. The missile exploded setting hundreds of debris-like buzz droids free….straight into the midst of the tri-fighters. Obi-Wan flipped his fighter in the opposite direction, unscathed, to rejoin Anakin.

"Good shot, brother." Obi-Wan said.

"_Good flying."_ Anakin replied as they paired up again, flipped in unison and banked toward their target. This display did not go unnoticed; Talme again marveled at the skills of the two Jedi and the apparent awesome power of the Force as she and her partner formed up briefly with them before turning towards the target.

------------

The bombardment had stopped as the droid army transports maneuvered into position. The doors slid open and the racks loaded with battle droids rolled out; row upon row were deployed. The droids in the squatted position, along with the combined armies of Naboo and Gunga, awaited their activation. At nearly the same time, a different type of droid entered the battlefield. These were the super battle droids of Geonosis; unfamiliar to both natives of Naboo. These droids were larger, more sturdily built and did not appear to carry weapons. As the defenders of Naboo watched, the battle droids stood as one, retrieved their weapons from their backs and advanced. Moments later, the super battle droids joined them. The battle all of Naboo had dreaded was about to begin.

------------

In Theed City, preparations for the coming siege had begun. Houses were shuttered and civilian husbands stood beside their wives to protect their homes and their children. Jobal Nabbierre greeted her daughter with a great hug and ushered her and her three companions into the house without question. Padme's children came running and wrapped their little arms around her as she knelt down to hug them tightly. However, they quickly squirmed out of her grasp and turned their attention to Zak; tackling him. Unprepared for this onslaught, Zak was propelled back and landed on his rump. The twins giggled uncontrollably, refusing to relinquish their hold on him until Padme pulled them back so he could stand. Boba stood quietly, one hand clutching Gemma's, waiting. When the excitement died down, Padme turned to her mother.

"Mother, this is Zak." She said, touching his shoulder. "He's here to protect us in case…"

"He's just a boy, Padme!" Jobal exclaimed.

"A Jedi, Mother." Padme corrected. "He's quite capable of defending us."

"Oh, is he the boy who went with Anakin to find Master Kenobi?" Jobal asked.

"Yes, he's Master Kenobi's Padawan learner." Padme answered.

"Pleased to meet you, Zak." Jobal said politely and then turned to Boba. "And this is…?"

"Boba Fett, bounty hunter." Boba told her proudly. "And this is my sister, Gemma."

Jobal Nabbierre's jaw dropped and for a moment, she could find no words.

"A bounty hunter? You brought a bounty hunter here! Padme, how could you!" She finally managed to say.

"He helped us, Mother; and he's here to help Zak." Padme explained.

"But he drags his sister around with him! Where are their parents?" Jobal asked.

"My father is dead." Boba answered angrily. "And so are Gemma's parents; I found her and I'm taking care of her."

"Didn't anybody ever teach you manners?" Zak asked.

"What?" Boba asked.

"You know, manners; like being polite." Zak answered.

"Why?" Boba asked.

Zak shook his head, "never mind." He replied.

"It's alright, Zak; you know how he is." Padme said.

"How I am? What does that mean?" Boba asked, perplexed.

"Forget it, Boba." Padme and Zak replied simultaneously.

"Well, this little one needs a bath." Jobal decided.

"Yes, I thought I would do that after everyone is settled in." Padme told her.

"I'm sorry, Lady Padme; but I don't think we have time." Zak said suddenly.

"What is it, Zak?" Padme asked, concerned.

"They're already here." Zak answered.

"We know that; the Gungans…" Padme began.

"No; here, in the city." Zak informed them.

"In Theed City? How could you possibly know that?" Jobal wondered.

"He's a Jedi, Mother; he knows." Padme explained. "Zak, what should we do?"

"Take you mother and the children and hide." Zak instructed.

"But then what are you going to do?" Jobal asked.

"My job." Zak answered simply.

Zak had been right; unexpectedly, one transport of battle droids had been dropped into the city. The activated droids were systematically searching the houses and were attempting to take prisoners. There was much resistance, however even though many droids were destroyed, the sheer number of remaining droids was beginning to overwhelm the city. Against all odds, Ruwee Nabbierre managed to find his way to his home to rejoin his family gathered there. He walked into his house to be greeted by Boba Fett's blaster pistol pointed at his chest. Only Zak's intervention saved Padme's father from certain death.

"That's Lady Padme's father, Boba." He shouted as he grabbed the end of the pistol and pointed it away from the startled man.

"Oh, sorry." Boba replied quietly.

"Who are you two? And what are you doing in my house?" Ruwee asked.

"I'm sorry, sir; I'm Zak Perrin. My master, Obi-Wan Kenobi gave me orders to protect Lady Padme and her family." Zak explained. "And this is Boba Fett; he's helping me."

"Where is everyone else?" Ruwee asked as his eyes wandered around the room.

"Down below. I thought it was the best place for them to hide. You should join them." Zak answered.

"I really think I should stay up here and help you." Ruwee argued.

"No; my master gave me strict instructions to protect you and your family." Zak countered firmly. "Please, sir."

Ruwee nodded, "I understand, Zak; I wish you both luck." He said as he turned to the door leading to the basement level.


	16. An Old Trick

Chapter 16 An Old Trick

Jobal embraced her husband when he appeared in the doorway. The twins were sitting quietly in the corner taking turns Force pushing a ball to Gemma. Padme stood off to one side, a blaster pistol in one hand.

"I was worried that you would be captured. That young Jedi said there were droids in the city." Jobal said.

"There are; all over. I managed to sneak past them; I needed to see how you and the babies were and I'm glad to see you, Padme. Have you heard anything of Sola?" Ruwee asked.

"No, we didn't have time before the droids severed the communication link." Jobal answered, sounding worried.

"I hope she and her family will be alright." Ruwee replied.

"We have to believe they will be, Father." Padme told him.

"By the way, I must say I am very impressed with this Zak; what he's doing is very brave." Ruwee said.

"Yes, he's…" Padme began and was interrupted by the noise of a struggle above. "The droids have come."

Leia giggled and Jobal went to her.

"We're going to play a new game, Leia; it's going to be very hard, can you do it?" Jobal asked as she sat down next to her.

Leia nodded. "Yes, Gwammy." She said solemnly.

"Good, now put your hand over your mouth like this." Jobal told her as she demonstrated. "That's it; now be very quiet."

Leia followed suit and, to Jobal's relief, so did Luke and Gemma. Padme inched toward the stairway leading up; the struggle above intensified. She started to climb the steps, and was pulled back by Ruwee.

"Zak told us all to stay down here." He told her.

Gemma started to cry and soon Leia had joined her. Padme went over to them and sat down, cradling Leia in her arms.

"I wan Daddy." She sobbed. "Fine Daddy."

"I know, darling; but Daddy's trying to make it safe for us." Padme said soothingly. "He'll be here soon."

"What 'bout Sackie?" Luke asked.

"Zak is making sure we're safe too. He'll be alright, I promise." Padme assured him.

-----------

Two droids had managed to break through the front doorway, but between Zak's lightsaber and Boba's blaster, both had been dispatched. The problem was that several more followed them in, and soon it was all the boys could do to prevent them from forcing their way farther into the room. They were forced back and the droids began to climb over the wreckage of their own. One managed to get a shot off at Boba but Zak deflected it back, destroying the droid. However, this signaled the others to start shooting as they moved farther into the house. Boba continued to rain blaster fire upon them and Zak did his best to cover the bounty hunter by deflecting the bolts away from him. When they reached to archway near the stairway, Zak decided this was where they would make their stand.

"Move that couch over here to block this doorway." He told Boba.

Without protest or hesitation, Boba holstered his blaster and moved toward it, apparently confident that Zak could and would protect him. He dragged the couch to the doorway and the two of them took cover behind it.

"We can't stay here forever, what do you have in mind next?" Boba asked.

"Just try to hold them back until Master Obi-Wan and Master Anakin destroy their control ship." Zak answered.

"That's not much of a plan; we don't even know if they can do it." Boba replied.

"They will; all we have to do is be patient." Zak said.

"Well, patience is something I have trouble with." Boba answered as he started to sneak around the couch.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" Zak asked.

"Ending this." Boba informed him as he edged around the side.

Zak watched for a moment, shook his head and sighed before following him.

"You're going to end up getting both of us killed." He whispered.

"No, I won't." Boba answered confidently as he stood and threw himself at the first droid.

"Uh oh." The droid said.

"Roger, roger." Another responded as it pointed it's rifle at him.

"Boba!" Zak cried as he leaped out from his place and pulled Boba down as a blaster bolt hit the droid Boba had tried to tackle.

"Oh, see what I did!" Boba exclaimed. "That worked out rather well, I think."

He moved out from underneath Zak and made to tackle another. Giving up, Zak activated his lightsaber once again in an attempt to at least try to defend the reckless Boba. The same droid took aim at Boba again as he threw himself on top of another droid, this time succeeding in sending it crashing to the floor. Zak took the head off the droid firing at the bounty hunter, but being momentarily distracted, failed to notice a droid that came up behind him. However, instead of shooting him, it brought the blaster down on Zak's head and Zak dropped to his knees, temporarily stunned, but managing to hold on to his weapon. He took the droid's legs off at the knees before another droid hit him again and he crashed to the ground.

"I have a prisoner." The droid said.

"Roger, roger." Another answered.

"NO!" Boba screamed as he drew his gun, blasting both droids.

Undeterred, several more approached to take Zak.

------------

Several droids had broken through the Gungan shield and were attempting to destroy one of the shield generators. The Gungans fought this first wave of droids off and brought up their own weapons, the boombas. Proven to be very affective in the first droid conflict, they now had a new way of releasing them. It had been inspired by Jar Jar Binks' blunder when he had released an entire wagonload of boombas.

"Ready da boombas." Ceel ordered.

A chute, attached to the wagon was lowered and fixed into to place.

"Open da boomba door." Ceel instructed.

The door slid up and one by one, the boombas rolled out of the wagon. Those Gungans stationed at the chute could direct the boombas in the direction they were most needed. Others took smaller boombas and flung them with slings toward the advancing droids. The battle droids were easily destroyed, but the super battle droids were more difficult to deal with. This is where the boomba chute seemed to be most effective and the Gungans were careful to move the chute toward them. The Naboo carried blaster rifles and fired continuously successfully destroying many droids. It seemed to have little effect on the droid army, however; for every droid that they destroyed, ten more appeared to take it's place. The tanks that had bombarded them at the beginning of the battle began to move forward, firing as they came. The droids were intent on destroying the shield generators in order to leave the defenders of Naboo without the protection of the shield, making them completely vulnerable to the guns on the tanks.

"Mesa hope yousa people can destroy dat ship soon." General Ceel told the Naboo general.

"They will." The general informed Ceel.

------------

Padme could take no more; hearing Boba's cry, she jumped up and ran up the steps before Ruwee could stop her. Blaster in hand, she emerged from the doorway to see the couch blocking the archway and Boba blasting away at every droid he could see. Zak was nowhere in sight. Padme immediately joined him and the two fired at the droids from both directions. Some of the droids paid them little attention, and in an instant, Padme understood why. They were attempting to drag Zak out of the house. She concentrated her fire on those droids; however, as soon as they were destroyed, two more came to take their places.

------------

With the tri-fighters dispatched, Anakin turned his attention to the Neimoidian Control Ship, Obi-Wan was right with him. Dav and Talme angled toward the other, the Geonosian.

"_Captain Skywalker, we have word that a transport of droids was dropped into the city and is attempting to take control. Time is of the essence, you must do this quickly." _Lieutenant Vaan said.

"I copy that, Lieutenant. We are closing in now." Anakin answered. _"We have to make this quick, Obi-Wan; they're in the city."_

"Well, then let's do it, brother." Obi-Wan replied as he followed Anakin to within target range.

The rest of the fleet continued to occupy the vulture droids and tri-fighters to enable the two pairs to accomplish their objective. Anakin and Obi-Wan together targeted the Neimoidian control ship, but it quickly became apparent that they would have no luck penetrating its shields.

"_We'll just have to try something else." _Anakin said.

"What did you have in mind?" Obi-Wan asked calmly.

"_Destroying it from the inside."_ Anakin answered.

"From the inside? Is that the only way?" Obi-Wan asked in a matter of fact way.

"_Unless you have a better idea. I have done this before, you know." _Anakin replied.

"Yes, I know. Well you take the lead; after all, you know the way in." Obi-Wan said.

"_Tell you what; I'll do this and you wait here." _Anakin suggested.

"What; and let you have all the fun? Oh, I don't think so." Obi-Wan objected.

"_Funny; I knew were going to say that! Let's do this then and go home." _Anakin answered as he angled his fighter to the landing bay, followed closely by Obi-Wan.

"Right with you, brother." Obi-Wan replied.

------------

On the plain, the situation was becoming desperate. The main shield generator had been destroyed and the ground was littered with the dead and injured of both races. Just when they thought the fight had been lost, the super battles droids stopped in mid step and some of them fell over. A small cheer went up, but the fight was far from over; the Neimoidian battle droids were still active. Most of the boombas had already been deployed, and the combined army had resigned itself to a possible surrender if they had to fight much longer.

------------

"_Captain, Dav and I have successfully disabled the Geonosian control ship." _Talme informed Anakin.

"_Are you in need of assistance?"_

"Good work, Talme; Master Kenobi and I have this under control, but we could use a little more cover over

here; we're going inside." Anakin replied.

"_I'm sorry, sir, did you say INSIDE?" _Talme asked. _"What in the galaxy for?"_

"The shielding here is too powerful. The only way to destroy it is from the inside." Anakin

answered. "Just cover us when we come out because we will be in a very big hurry."

"_Yes, sir."_ Talme said. "Did you copy that, Dav?"

"_Yes; but it sounds like suicide to me." _Dav answered.

"I think he knows what he's doing." Talme decided.

"_I sure hope so."_ Dav replied as he followed her toward the other control ship.

------------

Boba had moved close to Zak and now was in a game of tug-o-war with the battle droids over the young Jedi. Finally, Boba raised his blaster and shot the hand off one droid, the head off another and managed to pull Zak a little way until another droid tried to drag him back. Padme, impeded by the couch in the doorway, could not reach them; climbing over the couch while droids were firing was impossible to do without being shot in the process. Ruwee appeared with another blaster and added his firepower to Padme and Boba's, although Boba's attention was drawn to trying to again free Zak from the battle droids. Zak's first sensation was of being yanked back and forth by his arms and legs. He opened his eyes and looked straight up into Boba's face as the bounty hunter was attempting again to pull Zak from the grasp of the two battle droids each having hold of a leg.

"Hey cut it out." He said as he gave one a kick.

"He's fighting; we must restrain him." The droid announced.

"Roger, roger." The other said and squeezed its hand tighter around Zak's leg.

"Ouch! That hurts; cut it out." Zak said and kicked that droid, this time throwing the Force behind his kick and sending the droid flying into two other droids that were coming through the open door.

"Awesome!" Boba exclaimed as he now renewed his effort to free Zak from the remaining droid.

Ruwee accomplished this for him when he shot the head off the droid. Boba quickly dragged Zak to the relative safety to one side of the couch.

"Thanks." Zak said.

"No thanks needed; it was my fault to begin with. I'm sorry." Boba replied. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I have a hard head, I guess." Zak answered rubbing the top of it where a new bump had formed.

"Zak?" He heard Padme call.

"I'm alright, Lady Padme." Zak assured her. "What are you doing up here, anyway?"

"Helping you; I think you and Boba were outnumbered a little; don't you?" Padme answered.

"I guess so; but Master Obi-Wan…" Zak started.

"Master Obi-Wan would not want you to die either, Zak. Besides, if you died up here, then the droids would come down and take us. I don't think Master Obi-Wan would want that, now would he?" Padme countered.

"No, I suppose not." Zak had to finally admit.

------------

"_Going in." _Anakin said.

"I'm still with you, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied.

"_The power core should be straight ahead. Unless…" _Anakin informed him.

"Unless?" Obi-Wan asked.

"_Well, unless they got smart and moved it to a more protected area." _Anakin answered.

"Anakin, didn't you think of that before we came in here?" Obi-Wan asked, suddenly sounding a little exasperated.

"_Don't worry; I don't think they're that smart." _Anakin assured him. _"And even if they have, if we do enough damage in here, the ship should start to fall apart."_

"Oh, that's good; with us still in it." Obi-Wan replied.

"_Nah, we're better pilots than that; this will be easy_." Anakin said as he spotted their target. _"Stupid Neimoidians; they never moved it."_

"They probably thought no one would be stupid enough to do that again." Obi-Wan replied with a little laugh.

"_Okay, a torpedo from each of us should do it." _Anakin told him as Artoo targeted the power core.

Obi-Wan's R2 unit did the same on his command and both pilots fired the torpedoes simultaneously. The reaction was an instantaneous explosion.

"We overdid it, brother." Obi-Wan said.

"_Yeah, let's get out of here." _Anakin replied as he whipped his fighter into full reverse, barely missing Obi-Wan's as the master reacted a moment late.

Talme was witness to the damage done as the control ship suddenly erupted in flame from the inside. She and Dav held their breath until they spotted two Naboo fighters, flying backwards at a fast clip from the hanger bay.

"_Get out of here; all of you. Get out now." _Anakin ordered urgently.


	17. Victory at a Cost

Chapter 17 Victory at a Cost

"Viceroy, we are getting reports of explosions near the hanger bay." The Neimoidian officer said.

"What? You must be mistaken." Gunray replied. "Contact the hanger bay at once."

"I have, Viceroy; there has been no response." She answered.

"Well, send someone down there." The Viceroy ordered.

"Yes, sir." She said, but before she could carry out the command, the bridge shook violently and Gunray had to grab hold of the communications console to prevent himself from being thrown to the ground.

"What was that?" He demanded as the bridge rocked once again.

"Another explosion, sir." She informed him. "Perhaps we should launch the life pods and abandon ship."

"Uh, well, I don't…uh…send for San Hill and Shu Mai. Then we will decide what to do." The Viceroy instructed.

"Yes, sir." The officer replied as the ship began to vibrate and tilt to the side. The officer's chair tipped over, and she landed on the rapidly slanting floor and slid toward one wall. The Viceroy made a grab for the console, missed and felt himself sliding in the same direction as his bridge officer.

"This is impossible!" Gunray exclaimed as the ship suddenly righted itself. "What is happening?"

The deck officer scrambled to her feet and dashed back to her console. She pushed a series of buttons and the view screen was activated. The exterior of the hanger bay appeared, and as Gunray watched, two Naboo fighters exited the hanger bay backwards, flipped simultaneously and headed away from the control ship.

"Jedi! I did not know the Jedi were involved in this. We are finished." Gunray said as San Hill and Shu Mai appeared on the bridge.

"How would you know that they are Jedi?" Shu Mai asked.

"Look at them; no one else could fly like that. It must be Jedi." Gunray answered.

"I believe that would be Skywalker, Viceroy." San Hill put in.

"Skywalker? I don't think…" The Viceroy stammered.

"He is married to the Senator Amidala; you know that, don't you?" San Hill reminded him.

"Oh, well…yes...and he did…" Gunray began.

"He did what, Viceroy?" Shu Mai asked.

"Well, he…uh…has done this before." The Viceroy finally managed to say.

"He has? When was this?" Shu Mai asked.

"When he was ten." San Hill replied when the Viceroy could not.

"Is this true, Viceroy? Why were measures not taken to prevent this from happening again?" Shu Mai asked.

"Is it important now? We must leave this ship." Gunray answered. "Ready the escape pods."

"Some of them have been damaged, sir." The deck officer informed him.

"How many are left?" Gunray asked.

"Only a few." The deck officer answered.

"You stay here while we go and inspect them. Then we will send for you." The Viceroy instructed.

"But, sir; there is not much time." The officer objected.

"Then we had better not waste any more time here." Viceroy Gunray replied as he, San Hill and Shu Mai left the bridge and the deck officer behind.

As it turned out, only three escape pods were undamaged; leaving no warning of the impending destruction of the control ship, Gunray, San Hill and Shu Mai piled into the nearest pod and launched it.

------------

Zak spotted his lightsaber lying on the floor where he had dropped it after being struck by the second droid. Focusing on it and reaching through the Force, he called the weapon to him.

"Wow! Can you teach me how to do that?" Boba asked, clearly impressed.

"No, I don't think so; I don't think you have any midi-chlorians." Zak answered.

"Midi-what?" Boba asked.

"Never mind; we really don't have time for this, Boba." Zak replied turning his attention to the droids as they tried to push their way farther into the house.

"Your mother is not going to like the mess they have made in here." Ruwee said.

Padme laughed just a little, "No, I don't think she will." She said.

Jobal sat with the children, Gemma on her lap with Leia and Luke on either side. The twins were very calm and tried to help Jobal settle Gemma who cried and trembled all over as the noise of the fight continued above them.

"Death things. They took my mommy." Gemma cried. "And daddy; gone, all gone."

"Hush now, little one; it's all right. Nothing can find us down here." Jobal said reassuringly.

"Boba, they hurt him and nice lady. I scared." Gemma sobbed.

"I know; but it will all be over soon. Don't cry." Jobal replied.

Gemma clung to her tightly. "Don't go 'way; please." She pleaded.

"I won't, honey." Jobal promised.

The twins huddled up closer to Jobal; whether to seek her comfort or to comfort Gemma, Jobal was not sure. She put an arm around each of them and they brought their arms together forming a protective ring around the frightened Gemma.

"Gemma be all white." Luke said quietly.

Of course, Jobal thought, these were Anakin's children. They could sense Gemma's fear and that was why they drew closer to her, not because _they_ needed comforting, but because Gemma did.

------------

A siege was also underway at Theed Palace, but so far, the Palace Guard had been able to prevent the battle droids from gaining access. It was only a matter of time, however, before they would find a way inside. Communications with the nearby airbase had been severed, and Governor Bibble could only hope that the mission to destroy the control ships would end successfully…and soon. They, like the rest of Theed City, were running out of time.

------------

On the plain, the situation was growing steadily from bad to worse. No boombas were left and they were slowly being surrounded by the remaining regiments of battle droids. To prevent them from being completely surrounded, General Ceel had ordered a gradual retreat in order to keep an escape route open. Still, he was reluctant to give up the fight and allow the droids free access to the Naboo city. Boss Nass had given his word to the former Queen, his good friend, not to let the droid army into the city, and General Ceel was prepared to give his life so their leader, Boss Nass, could keep his promise…many Gungans already had and their dead mingled with those of the Naboo…

------------

As the Neimoidian control ship continued to come apart, Talme noticed one escape pod clearing the damaged ship.

"_Look, Captain, a life pod." _She told Anakin.

"Yes, I see it; I'll give you one guess who's in it." Anakin replied.

"_The leaders of the Alliance."_ Obi-Wan answered.

"Well, we had better make sure they're caught or this will happen all over again." Anakin said.

"_Then let's follow them down, brother." _Obi-Wan suggested.

"I was just going to say that." Anakin replied. "Dav, take the rest of the fighters back to base; Talme, you come with us."

"_Yes, sir." _Both answered.

"All fighters, form up on me." Dav instructed as he watched his wing mate turn with Anakin. _"Be safe."_

------------

Zak took out yet another battle droid by slicing through its midsection. The droid's upper body went in one direction, and the bottom in the other. He was about to hit another when it suddenly went limp and toppled over by itself. Knowing instantly that the control ship had been destroyed, Zak powered down his weapon, closed his eyes and reached out through the Force for…_"Master?"_ Yes, he could feel the presence of his master in the Light; a calm, reassuring feeling came over him and he opened his eyes.

"They've done it." He announced.

"And everyone is alright?" Padme asked, almost fearfully.

"Some were lost." Zak answered sadly, as he turned to her.

"But Master Anakin?" She asked, a lump forming in her throat.

"Safe." Zak said.

"Master Obi-Wan?" She continued.

"Yes; him too." Zak told her.

"Well, that's great; now what's all this midi-somethings about?" Boba asked as if what had happened was just all in a day's work for him.

"Midi-chlorians. They live in everyone; well, almost everyone." Zak began. "If you have a lot of them, you can sense the Force."

"What?" Boba asked.

"The Force. That's what allowed me to retrieve this." Zak answered holding up his lightsaber. "See, it's not something you can just teach; first you have to have enough midi-chlorians to be sensitive to the Force."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I just want to learn that trick." Boba said.

Zak shook his head. "I don't think you can, Boba; I don't think Clones have midi-chlorians. Or at least not enough to be Force sensitive." He replied.

"Oh." Boba answered, disappointed.

"I'm sorry; I'd teach you if I could." Zak said.

It grew quiet on the upper level, however, Jobal did not know if it was because those fighting had been captured or had won. She decided it would be best to stay right where she was until someone came down to get them. Gemma had stopped crying but had not given up her hold on Padme's mother.

"They gone, Gwammy." Luke said suddenly.

"Gone? Who's gone, Luke?" Jobal asked.

"Dwoids; all gone." Luke answered

"Yep, all gone." Leia agreed.

"Sackie beat them." Luke added.

"Is everyone alright up there, Luke?" Jobal asked.

"Poor Sackie; huwt his head." Luke replied.

"He did? Poor Sackie." Leia said.

"But he's fine and everyone else is too." Ruwee said from the stairway. "But I'm afraid they made rather a mess in the front room."

"Gemma safe now?" Gemma asked.

"Yes, dear; Gemma is safe." Jobal assured her gently as she moved her to the floor so she could stand up to embrace Ruwee.

"Now, let's see what those droids have done to my house." She said as she pushed the children ahead of her up the steps.

When they got to the top of the steps and caught sight of Padme surveying the mess, all three broke into a run and threw themselves at her. Boba looked down at his feet; Gemma had gone to Padme and not to him.

"She needs a mother, Boba." Zak said, sensing Boba's disappointment.

"I know." Boba admitted with a sigh. "It's just that…"

"She's like your sister." Zak finished.

"Heh, heh; yeah, I guess she is." Boba confirmed. "But she does need a mother."

"So do you." Zak added.

"I never had one and I don't need one." Boba replied harshly.

Zak shrugged and joined Ruwee who had started to clear away what was left of the droids and moments later, Boba joined him.

------------

As the battle droids fell silent and the tanks came to a halt, a huge cheer went up on the plains of Naboo followed by silence as the survivors of the battle surveyed the dead and injured on the field. Many lives were lost, wives lost husbands, mothers lost sons and sisters lost brothers. However, the invasion had been thwarted and Naboo was once again safe; the lives lost had not been lost in vain.

------------

Three Naboo fighters watched the death throes of the Neimoidian control ship as it began to break apart. No other escape pods were launched and Obi-Wan, alone, grieved a moment for the lives lost before turning his attention to the solitary escape pod heading for the planet. As it neared the planet, it veered for the remote Lake Country area. They hovered near the pod until it had touched down, and landed as near as they could. When the three conspirators opened the hatch, they were waiting for them.

"Welcome to Naboo, Viceroy; so nice of you to…drop in." Anakin said cordially.

"Master Jedi! We are so glad you found us. Our ship malfunctioned and we were forced…" Gunray started.

"We know all about it, Gunray; we tracked your pod all the way from the control ship. You are in big trouble." Anakin interrupted. "You are under arrest; all of you."

"What? No, there must be a mistake we have done nothing…" San Hill interjected.

"Oh? Arch Duke Poggle says otherwise." Obi-Wan interrupted this time.

"No, we were threatened with our lives. We wanted no part in this." Shu Mai insisted.

"Right; well, you'll have to convince the Republic justice system of that. Good luck." Talme said.

"Talme, contact Corporal Vaan and have a transport sent to these coordinates to have these three picked up." Anakin instructed before turning once more to the Viceroy. "You're finished this time; Chancellor Organa is not on your side as Palpatine was."

------------

When Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived at the Nabbierre home, it was well after dark; most of the droids had been removed to the yard outside, to be picked up later by the cleanup crews assigned to that task. When they entered the house, Anakin saw his children were curled up with Gemma on the couch that had been moved back into place. Zak and Boba were helping to pick up the ruined vases and nick knacks that had been hit by the droids' blaster fire. Anakin heard Padme's voice coming from the kitchen and, after kissing his children, headed in that direction. Zak looked up to see his master staring at him in concern.

"I'm alright, Master." He said.

"There's blood on your face, Padawan." Obi-Wan replied. "What happened?"

"That was my fault, Master Jedi." Boba answered. "I was careless and Zak was trying to protect me."

"Poor Sackie got bumped." Luke said.

"Bumped?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Dwoids bumped his head." Luke expounded.

Obi-Wan looked at Boba curiously, "Why don't you tell me exactly what happened?"

So, Boba confessed the whole thing, half-expecting Obi-Wan to admonish him for endangering his apprentice's life. Instead, Obi-Wan presented him with only one question.

"And what have you learned from this, Boba?" He asked.

"Well…I guess…um…I should have worked with Zak instead of acting on my own?" Boba answered.

"Yes, and in the future, think about whether your reckless actions might put someone else's life in danger." Obi-Wan added.

Boba nodded. "I'm sorry, Master Kenobi." He said with respect and regret.

"Apologize to Zak; he's the one who was hurt by your recklessness." Obi-Wan replied.

"He already did, Master." Zak informed him.

Obi-Wan nodded and gave both boys a pat on the shoulder.

"You have a very hard head, Padawan." He told Zak. "But I wish you should stop trying to find out just how hard it is." He finished with a smile.

"Me too, Master." Zak answered as he rubbed the new lump gingerly.


	18. Boba Fett Revisited

Chapter 18 Boba Fett Revisited

Two days later, Obi-Wan, Zak and the entire Nabbierre family were gathered at the Skywalkers' home. The twins and Zak were Force pushing a ball in turn to Sola's two girls and Gemma. Boba sat alone watching from a short distance.

"Poor Boba; he's never had a proper childhood." Padme observed.

"What will happen to him?" Ruwee asked.

"I don't know; I guess that's really up to him." Obi-Wan answered. "He's been given an opportunity; we could try to force him, but he'd probably just run away."

"And what about that poor little orphan? Her parents are dead, aren't they?" Jobal asked.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both smiled. "We've already taken care of that." Anakin said.

"Yes, she will be well looked after; the people who are taking her cannot have children of their own." Obi-Wan began.

"And they have been thinking of adopting a little girl." Anakin continued.

Now it was Padme's turn to smile.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense; who is it?" Jobal asked.

"Bail and Breha Organa." Padme answered.

"The Chancellor! Oh, how wonderful!" Jobal exclaimed, then frowned and looked at Boba. "But what about him?"

"He already knows and realizes that she will be better off with a proper home." Padme said.

"The Chancellor has offered him a job, too; so he can still see her sometimes." Anakin added.

"But he hasn't decided what he wants to do yet." Obi-Wan said.

"Anakin, I almost forgot; when the children and I were hiding during the siege, we could hear fighting upstairs. Then it became quiet and I did not know whether we or the droids had won, but the twins did." Jobal said.

"They are very Force sensitive, Lady Nabbierre; because Anakin is." Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, but they're so young; and Luke knew Zak was hurt too. Remember, Ruwee?" Jobal answered.

"Yes, he did. I hadn't thought of about that until just now." Ruwee agreed.

"Really? Hmm…Obi-Wan does that mean he has…" Anakin began.

"Yes, he's become connected to Zak." Obi-Wan confirmed. "Did Leia sense this too?"

"No, I don't think so." Jobal answered. "No she didn't; it seemed as if she was surprised when Luke said it."

"That's interesting, because younglings don't usually connect to other younglings like that." Obi-Wan explained. "Younglings form friendships, but not connections; not like that."

"I don't think it works the other way in this case, though; do you, Obi-Wan?" Anakin said.

"No, I don't; Zak has become connected to me, but he's never said anything about a connection with Luke. He would have told me if he had it." Obi-Wan answered.

"But how did the children know the droids had lost? Don't they have to be taught to do that?" Jobal asked.

"Well, they have been; just by watching Anakin and being with Zak." Obi-Wan replied. "That's how Jedi younglings learn too. The difference here is that they are almost as sensitive to the Force as their father."

"In other words, Mother; they learn much quicker. You see?" Padme added.

"Mother, didn't you tell me that they knew Gemma was afraid and tried to comfort her?" Sola remembered.

"Yes, she was frightened, but she was crying and shaking; so anyone could have noticed that." Jobal countered. "But they were so calm, as if they knew it would be alright."

They were quiet again and turned their attention to Zak and the children playing; as they watched, Luke Force pushed the ball past the waiting hands of Sola's daughter, Ryoo. The ball then turned and rolled to where Boba was sitting and bumped his leg.

"He did that on purpose." Anakin whispered.

"Why?" Sola asked.

"Probably so Boba would not feel left out." Padme answered quietly. "Let's see what Boba does now."

Boba glanced down at the ball resting against his leg for a moment and then looked over to Zak and the children. Luke smiled at him invitingly and he picked up the ball and rolled it back to them. Sola's other daughter, Pooja stopped the ball and rolled it back to him and then gestured for him to join them. He shook his head; he was not ready for that, not yet. He rolled the ball back, this time back to Luke. Luke stopped the ball before it reached him and pushed it toward Gemma who pushed to Ryoo. Ryoo then sent it in Zak's direction, but before it had gone more than a few centimeters, he directed it out of their circle and back to Boba. Boba blinked, and felt a strange lump form in his throat. He brushed his sleeve over his eyes. It would not do to cry when people could see you. Crying was a sign of weakness; was that not what his father had told him? Instead of rolling the ball, he picked it up and threw the ball back to them; then he got up and ran to the side of the house. Zak watched him go with disappointment; he had wanted Boba to join them. He looked to Master Obi-Wan and wondered whether he should go after him. When his master nodded, Zak stood and trotted after Boba.

"What was that all about?" Sola asked.

"Boba's still fighting what he learned from his father, I think." Obi-Wan answered. "You cannot have friends and never show any sign of weakness."

"Weakness?" Ruwee asked.

"Yes, like crying; that's why he took off so fast." Anakin said.

"He's such a mess, that boy." Jobal said sadly, as she watched Zak disappear around the side of the house.

"Such a contrast to Zak."

"Well, they were brought up differently." Padme replied. "And they were taught different values."

Zak rounded the corner of the house; Boba was nowhere in sight. Zak closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. He did not have any connection to Boba, but he knew he should be able to sense some presence within the Force…and he found it. He looked up and there was Boba sitting in the crotch of a shade tree.

"Why did you run away, Boba?" He asked.

"Go away, Jedi." Boba answered miserably.

"I don't understand; I thought we were becoming friends." Zak said. "What did I do?"

"I don't have any friends; I don't need them." Boba replied. "Go away."

"Everybody needs friends. Come on down." Zak requested.

"Friends can be dangerous. You can't trust anyone in my line of work." Boba said.

"Then maybe you should change your line of work." Zak replied.

"I like it." Boba answered, unconvincingly.

"Do you really? It doesn't sound like it to me." Zak said.

"I do; I get to go where I want, do whatever I want when I want." Boba replied. "I don't answer to anyone but myself. And now that the little brat is taken care of, I don't have to worry about her anymore either."

"You don't have to answer to anyone? What about Poggle, he had a pretty tight leash on you." Zak answered. "As far as Gemma goes, you're not fooling me; you risked your life for her."

"Just leave me alone. You think you're so much better than I am just because…" Boba trailed off.

"Because I'm a Jedi; but I don't think that at all. Boba, you have a great opportunity to work for the Chancellor. Now, come on down and join us, please." Zak said.

Boba said nothing further, but Zak could hear him trying not to cry in front of him.

"Master Anakin says it's alright to cry; and so does my master." Zak assured.

"Never cry when people can see you, it shows you're weak." Boba replied. "My father told me that."

"Then he was wrong. Didn't he also say that you should hate us? And that you shouldn't have friends?" Zak said. "That sounds like a very lonely life to me, Boba; now come on down."

When the silence persisted, Zak spoke again. "Alright, have it your way; I just want you to know that I like you, Boba Fett."

There did not seem to be anything else to say, so Zak turned back and went to speak with Obi-Wan.

Boba sighed as Zak turned the corner out of his sight. So much of what his father taught him seemed wrong somehow. The Jedi were not at all what Jango had made them out to be; and Zak had been right, he was lonely. He had not even thought about that until he had happened upon little Gemma. Yet, he still could not bring himself to join the others quite yet; he stayed up in the tree until Gemma came and begged him to come in for dinner.

"He's sitting up in a tree and he won't come down." Zak told Obi-Wan. "He says he doesn't need any friends."

"That's his father talking, Padawan. Give him time." Obi-Wan replied.

"I know; but I just feel so sorry for him." Zak said.

"Well, you keep doing what you always do, Zak, and he'll come around. Be patient." Obi-Wan answered gently.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered.

When Pooja came out to say that dinner was ready, Zak sent Gemma to tell Boba.

"Very wise, Padawan." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, since he wouldn't talk to me before, I didn't think he would this time either." Zak answered. "At least not yet." He added with a small smile.

"That's it; don't give up on him." Obi-Wan replied encouragingly.

"I have to admire you, Zak; two days ago he nearly killed you and today you want to be his friend." Anakin said. "I don't think I could do that."

"He needs friends, Master Anakin." Zak replied as they walked into the house together.

A few minutes later, Gemma joined them with Boba in tow. He would not look anyone in the eye and remained silent throughout the meal despite numerous attempts to draw him into the conversation.

"Zak, why don't you and Boba help me clean up here?" Padme suggested.

"Alright." Zak agreed, readily.

"Boba? What do you say?" Padme asked.

Boba looked down at the floor.

"Boba?" Padme asked again.

"What do you want me for? I'm not good for anything." He mumbled.

"You mustn't think like that; you can do anything you put your mind to." Jobal told him.

"I can't do what he can do." Boba replied pointing his finger at Zak.

"I'm sorry, Boba; I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Zak said. "If I could give you my abilities, I would."

Boba looked up from the floor, eyeing him suspiciously, "Why?" He asked.

"Because it would make you feel better." Zak answered.

"I don't understand. I tried to kill you." Boba said.

"But you didn't." Zak replied.

"But I would have." Boba countered.

"But you didn't." Zak repeated.

Boba opened his mouth to say something and closed it again.

"Besides, you could have just let the battle droids take me, but you didn't." Zak added. "Why was that, Boba?"

Well, I…um…I guess I wasn't thinking." Boba answered.

"Oh, well, alright; are you going to help us here, or not?" Zak asked.

Boba shrugged, "Why not; I don't have anything better to do." He replied.

"Good! With the three of us, this shouldn't take long at all." Padme said triumphantly as she handed Boba a stack of plates. "Just take them into the kitchen, Boba."

"I know where to take dirty dishes." Boba answered sarcastically as he carried the dishes out of the room.

Zak just shook his head and smiled; that, he thought, was Boba Fett as Lady Padme handed him the dessert dishes and flatware. They exchanged knowing looks before he too headed for the kitchen.

"Well, that went rather well, I think." She said. "I'll just leave to two of them alone in there for a few minutes."

"You are very sneaky, my wife." Anakin told her.

"I know. But I really think this might work." Padme answered.

"It just might." Obi-Wan agreed. "Zak can be pretty stubborn when he wants to be."

Sola got up to leave.

"Well, it's getting late and I must get the girls home." She said. "Come girls."

"I'm glad you could come; maybe next time Darred can make it." Padme replied as she hugged her sister and kissed each of the girls.

"Yes, or next time, you can come to our house." Sola suggested as they walked to the door together.

"Oh, yes, of course." Padme answered as they hugged again before Sola went out.

When she returned to the dining room, she found it empty. She peaked out the veranda window to see Obi-Wan seated outside as he had done each night since they had come to Naboo. Anakin came up behind her and put his hands around her waist.

"He seems so sad, Anakin." She said.

"No, not sad; just reflective." He corrected. "He's so much better than he was when we came here."

"What's he thinking about?" Padme asked.

Anakin paused, closed his eyes and smiled, "How good it felt to be working with me again." He told her.

"He's missed you, Anakin." Padme replied.

"Yes, I know; but he also understands why I have to stay here." Anakin said.

"Why is that?" Padme asked.

"Oh, Padme; why do you think. I have a family now." Anakin answered.

"And, as you have reminded me many times, you also have a brother." Padme told him. "And your talents belong to the Jedi."

"Who have you been talking to?" Anakin asked.

"Master Windu." Padme admitted.

"Mace? And did he say that I should leave you and go back to Coruscant?" Anakin asked.

"Well, no…but…" Padme began.

"No, I didn't think so. I've already discussed all this with the Council more times than I can count. My marriage to you and my children are the will of the Force." Anakin told her. "Anyway, they still consider me a member of the Order; I just don't live there anymore. Their only wish is that I share these new gifts with them, that's all they ask."

"And Obi-Wan?" Padme asked.

"Can come here as often as he likes; and when I go to Coruscant I can see him." Anakin answered. "He's like my brother, Padme; nothing can change that and Obi-Wan knows it."

Padme was silent, content to be in the arms of the man she loved.

"Well, I had better check on those two in the kitchen." She said after a moment or two.


	19. Friendship and Brotherhood

Chapter 19 Friendship and Brotherhood

There was silence in the kitchen for a several minutes when Zak brought his stack of plates in from the dining room. Zak gauged the silence carefully before finally speaking.

"If you come to Coruscant to work for Chancellor Organa, we might get to work together." He said.

The silence continued.

"And you won't loose track of Gemma." Zak continued.

More silence.

"You know, I think we worked pretty well together." Zak persisted and glanced momentarily at Boba, who was….smiling.

"Yes, me and my lightsaber and you and your blaster. We took care of those battle droids, didn't we?" Zak went on.

"Well, until you got yourself thumped." Boba replied.

Zak smiled, yes; this was what he wanted, "But that was your fault." He answered good-naturedly.

"Well, alright; but I saved you in the end." Boba admitted.

"I know; you see, we make a good team." Zak said.

"But I'm not a Jedi." Boba replied.

"It doesn't matter; Master Obi-Wan has friends that aren't Jedi. Master Anakin's not a Jedi." Zak answered.

"But he was. I don't have this Force-thing that you all do." Boba said.

"So; you have other things that make up for it." Zak told him.

"What?" Boba asked.

Jobal was standing outside the kitchen when Padme came into the hallway.

"What…" Padme began.

"Shhh." Jobal hushed and gestured into the kitchen.

Padme peered in to see Boba scraping food scraps off the plates and then handing them to Zak who loaded them into the dishwasher. More importantly, they were talking. Padme turned around and went back out to the dining room to tell Anakin.

"Well, you're very clever at getting out of trouble." Zak offered.

"Yeah, and getting into it." Boba added.

"And you're good in a fight." Zak tried again.

"Well, I had to be didn't I." Boba answered.

"I would have had my hands full if you had decided not to come with us." Zak replied.

"Heh, heh; yeah, maybe. But I was the one who got you into trouble in the first place." Boba argued.

"I know; but I think I would have been in trouble anyway if I had to handle all those droids myself." Zak countered.

"I don't know about that; you're pretty good with that laser sword of yours." Boba told him.

--------------

Anakin was gone when she entered the dining room; she looked out to see him standing behind Obi-Wan rubbing the older man's shoulder. She watched for a few minutes, just observing the closeness of these two men, these two brothers before going out to join them.

"Well, it worked; I knew it would." She announced as she closed the door behind her.

They turned to look in her direction.

"They're talking then." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, like old friends." Padme answered happily.

"Well, then maybe he'll take the Chancellor's offer." Anakin added hopefully.

"I hope so." Obi-Wan replied.

"So, what are you two up to?" Padme asked.

"Just talking." Anakin answered.

"Talking; about what?" Padme asked.

Neither one of them answered.

"About your nightmare?" Padme asked. "I think you should show him, Anakin."

"What's this; you told her I wanted to see it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, yes." Anakin answered. "She knew something was bothering me the night you asked. I don't keep secrets anymore, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, you do; that nightmare is your secret." Obi-Wan said.

"I told you about it, isn't that enough?" Anakin asked.

"No; because you're still alone with it." Obi-Wan answered. "Share it with me, Anakin; and we can work through this together."

"But it's horrible; I couldn't hurt you like that." Anakin protested.

Obi-Wan stood up and turned to face him. He put his hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. Anakin looked away.

"Don't look away, Anakin." Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin looked back at him, and he saw, what he had always seen but had sometimes…many times ignored – compassion.

"I've watched you grow up, my brother. I've always wanted what was best for you; you know that, don't you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes." Anakin answered quietly.

"And what's best right now is for you to share this terrible nightmare with me." Obi-Wan said.

"But not for you, Obi-Wan." Anakin replied.

"Why not?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because you're…" Anakin stopped, searching for the word.

"Fragile." Padme finished.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Since Baylor Grant. That whole thing hurt you deeply, Obi-Wan. Seeing this nightmare…at least right now…well, it's just not a good idea." Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan dropped his hands, sighed and walked into the house without saying another word.

"I didn't mean to do that." Anakin said regretfully.

"What did you do, love?" Padme asked.

"Hurt him…again." Anakin answered. "I'm always doing that."

"Hurt him? How?" Padme asked.

"He wants to help me and I won't let him. That hurts him." Anakin told her.

"Oh, Annie," She said putting her arms around him, "you're as worried about him as he is about you. Maybe you should show him; you did say he was better."

"Better, yes; but not ready for this." Anakin replied.

"Don't you think that's his decision to make?" Padme asked.

Anakin pulled away from her and walked to the edge of veranda. She came up behind him, put her hands around his waist and rested her head on his back.

"I think you're just using that as an excuse. You still think he'll turn away from you in disgust; don't you." Padme said. "He won't, you know; and if you love him the way he loves you, you should see that."

"I know." Anakin sighed. "But the fear is still here." He said pointing to his heart.

"Then let the fear go, my love, and open your mind to your brother." Padme told him.

"But I'm still worried about him, Padme." Anakin replied.

"I know you are; but I really think you should trust his judgment on this." Padme countered.

"Alright; I'll sleep on it." Anakin said. "Now, let's go back in and see what those two boys are up to."

--------------

"Ah, but with the added fire power of you blaster, we took those droids out in record time." Zak said, brandishing a table knife like a sword.

"So it's to be fight then?" Boba asked playfully as he picked up another table knife.

"Prepare to defend yourself, bounty hunter." Zak answered, taking up a fighting stance.

"You are no match for me, Jedi." Boba replied as he took a stab at Zak who blocked it easily.

"Oh, you'll have to better than that, bounty hunter." Zak said as he stabbed at Boba.

Boba leaped back to avoid it, "not fast enough, Jedi." He said as he moved to Zak's right.

"What are they doing now?" Padme asked as she and Anakin joined Jobal.

"Playing." Jobal answered.

"Where's Obi-Wan; I thought he'd be here?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen Master Kenobi since just after dinner when he went outside." Jobal replied.

"Well, I'm going to break up this fight and go find him." Anakin said as he started into the kitchen.

"Oh, Annie; leave them be. This is probably the most fun Boba has had in a long time." She said as she grabbed his arm. "It's good for him; for both of them."

"Alright; but don't let them get too carried away." Anakin conceded leaving mother and daughter to watch the antics being played out in Padme's kitchen.

Anakin first tried the front sitting room to find only Ruwee reading the latest news off a data pad.

"Have you seen Master Kenobi, Ruwee?" He asked.

"No, not since dinner." Ruwee answered.

"Oh, well if he comes in here, could you tell him I'm looking for him?" Anakin requested.

"Yes, of course, Anakin; is there something wrong?" Ruwee asked.

"A little, yes; I just need to talk to him." Anakin answered vaguely and left the room.

"Alright, you can't hide from me, Master." He said aloud, then closed his eyes and reached out…

--------------

What had started out as a game in the kitchen turned competitive, at least on Boba Fett's part. Boba shoved Zak hard against the wall.

"Boba, what are you doing?" Zak asked, trying to understand what had gone wrong.

Boba did not answer but took two steps in Zak's direction.

"Stop it, Boba." Zak said, as Boba took one more step waving the knife in Zak's face.

"So much for the Jedi." He said. "I beat you, again."

"We were fooling around, Boba; not competing with each other." Zak told him.

"Oh, does that mean you think you can beat me?" Boba asked.

"I don't want to fight you." Zak answered.

Boba stepped back, looked at the knife in his hand and then at what he thought would have been his first friend. What had he done? He dropped the knife, "I…I'm sorry." He mumbled and turned quickly to leave the kitchen.

Padme, who had nearly gone into the room to break up the fight, now stood back with Jobal as they waited to see what would happen next. Zak, she knew, would not let the incident prevent him from breaking through Boba's tough outer defenses. What Boba would do, however, was unknown. They saw Boba drop the knife and turn in their direction to leave the kitchen.

Zak put his hand on Boba's arm, "it's alright, Boba. We just got a little carried away; that's all." He said.

"No, I got carried away. I'm just not used to fooling around; you know?" Boba replied.

"Yes, I think I do." Zak answered, sympathetically. "You're father…oh, I'm sorry."

"That's alright; but I think I know what you wanted to say. I never played at fighting; my father always said it was deadly serious. I used to practice with the younger Clones; you know, trying to be the toughest." Boba explained. "I had to always win or Dad would have been disappointed."

Zak nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, I'm sorry; and if you really need…well, if you still want…could we…" Boba stammered.

"Be friends; yes." Zak finished for him moving his from Boba's arm and extending it.

Boba smiled, a little shyly, and then grasped Zak's hand. "Friends?" He said.

"Always." Zak answered.

--------------

He was outside; Anakin could feel him there, could see him there sitting on the lawn near the pond. He went out to join him. For a few minutes, they sat there together quietly, listening to the night sounds.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan." Anakin said, breaking the silence. "I know you want to help me, but I…I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked turning to look at him.

For a moment, Anakin did not answer. Then he sighed and took a deep breath, "I'm afraid that you'll turn away from me once you've seen…it." He answered.

"Never, Anakin; I could never do that." Obi-Wan assured him. "No matter how terrible it is. I love you like a brother; don't you know that?"

"I know; but I'm also worried about you." Anakin added.

"And I know that; but, Anakin, I'm alright now." Obi-Wan told him.

"I know you think you are." Anakin replied. "I just don't want to burden you with this too."

"Well, I'm asking you to, please." Obi-Wan said.

Again, Anakin sighed and then closed his eyes, "Alright; but if it gets to be too much, please stop me." He answered.

"I will." Obi-Wan promised.

Anakin shifted to face Obi-Wan, palms met and eyes closed….


	20. Memories

Chapter 20 Memories

The images came fast and Obi-Wan realized this was not Anakin's nightmare; it was his memories. Anakin had opened his mind up to him and Obi-Wan was seeing Anakin's life as a slave boy on Tatooine. For the first time, Obi-Wan saw Anakin's mother as Anakin saw her, a kind and loving woman. Then memories of Qui-Gon when they had first met and then…Padme.

"Are you an angel?" He saw Anakin ask. "What?" Padme asked. Jar Jar and some kind of droid.

"Hit the nose!" Anakin said….a look…a thought..."I'm going to marry you."

Supper with Qui-Gon and his angel.

"You're a Jedi." Anakin said. "Why would you think that?" Qui-Gon asked. "I saw your laser sword, only a Jedi carries that kind of weapon." Anakin answered. "How do you know I didn't kill a Jedi and steal it?" Qui-Gon asked. "Nobody can kill a Jedi." Anakin answered.

Then the pod race, Sebulba trying to push Anakin in to the rock walls, and Anakin staying right there with him. The finish, and his victory….his freedom.

"Can I go, Mom?" Anakin asked. "Anakin, this is your life; this is your decision, only you can decide." Schmii told him. "I want to do it." Anakin said. He overheard Qui-Gon telling his mother it was the will of the Force. "Will I ever see you again?" Anakin asked his mother. "What does your heart tell you?" She asked. "I don't know; maybe; I guess." Anakin told her, but did not really believe it.

Darth Maul, chasing them across the desert sand.

"Drop, Anakin!" Qui-Gon ordered; and then "Run!" He turned just for a moment and saw flame erupt from Maul's weapon…and he was running… Meeting Obi-Wan for the first time. "You're a Jedi too?" He asked.

Being cold on the way to Coruscant; missing his mother…the angel coming again. A Japoor snippet.

"I made this for you, to remember me by." He said. "I don't need anything to remember you." Padme replied.

Coruscant…Chancellor Valorum…and Palpatine…the Jedi Council

"How feel you?" Yoda asked. "Cold, sir." Anakin answered honestly. "Afraid are you?" Yoda asked.

"No, sir." Anakin answered. "Afraid to give up your life?" Mace asked. "I don't think so." Anakin answered. "See through you we can." Yoda said. "Be mindful of your feelings." Mace told him.

"Your thoughts dwell on your mother." Ki Adi Mundi said. "I miss her." Anakin answered.

"Afraid to loose her." Yoda said. "What's that got to do with anything?" Anakin, angry.

"Everything! Fear leads to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger; anger leads to hate; hate leads to…suffering." Yoda told him. "I sense much fear in you."

"He will be trained then." Qui-Gon said. "No, he will not be trained." Mace replied…he could see mouths moving, but Anakin had blocked this out. Then Qui-Gon was saying that he was the Chosen One and he didn't know what that meant. "Now is not the time." Mace said.

Obi-Wan heard himself saying Anakin was dangerous…he could feel Anakin's pain when he had said that. He had such admiration for Obi-Wan back then. _"I'm sorry, Anakin." _ Then he and Qui-Gon weren't speaking and that hurt Anakin too. He felt he had been the cause of this. "Qui-Gon, sir, I don't mean to be a problem." Anakin said.

Meeting the Gungans for the first time and finding out that his angel was the Queen of Naboo…oh, she won't marry me now….

The hanger in Theed City. Shooting…Qui-Gon said he had to hide so he climbed into a fighter cockpit.

"Stay in that cockpit." Qui-Gon ordered, and so he did…

Darth Maul again, Obi-Wan saw his younger self facing this Sith with Qui-Gon. Then he and Qui-Gon disappeared into the generator room… Anakin trying to fire at the destroyers attacking Padme and her party. Hitting the wrong controls, closing the canopy, the fighter was moving, then destroying the droids. But the fighter was on auto-pilot and they could not stop.

R2 trying to turn it off. Seeing the control ship. R2 finally disengaging it. Oops they were hit and heading for the hanger bay. The ship's systems were overheated. "Uh oh" Systems back, firing on the droids; hitting the power core. "Oops, let's get out of here." Racing just ahead of the fireball behind them. "Now, this is podracing!" Anakin exclaimed… then out of the control ship and joining in the celebration. "Yippee!"

Then seeing Obi-Wan, sensing his sadness…Darth Maul was dead, but Qui-Gon was gone. Palpatine again. "I will be watching your career with great interest." Early feelings of resentment: Obi-Wan let Qui-Gon die…he didn't want me to be a Jedi…I hate him. _"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan."_

"What will happen to me now?" He asked as they watched Qui-Gon's pyre. "The Council has given me permission to train you; you will be a Jedi, I promise." Obi-Wan heard himself say. _"Obi-Wan, are you alright?" "Yes." "We can stop now." "No."_

Early years at the Temple. Sneaking out to speak with Palpatine. Palpatine understood him; Palpatine knew that Obi-Wan didn't really want to train him. Only Palpatine could be fully trusted. Does Obi-Wan even like me? The bonding; I can feel his thoughts; can he feel mine as well? Does he even care?

Many years, many missions; many memories. Some of them good, a hand on his shoulder, an encouraging word. Praise at doing well, lectures about sneaking out of the Temple. And then…

The nightmare about his mother haunts him now.

Padme again, after all these years.

"Annie? My how you've grown." She said. "So have you; more beautiful, for a senator that is." Anakin told her….the rest muddled until…"You will learn your place young one." Obi-wan heard himself say. Anakin's anger. _"I'm sorry again, Obi-Wan; are you sure you want to keep going?" "Yes."_

Later…"You're using her as bait?" "It was her idea." …"You look tired." "I don't sleep well anymore." "Because of your mother?" "I don't know why I keep dreaming about her." "Dreams pass in time."…but these aren't just dreams, don't you understand that? _ "I'm sorry, Anakin."_ Then, the confession to Obi-Wan about Padme. "Be mindful of your feelings, Anakin, they betray you. You have made a commitment to the Jedi Order…" Yes, yes, another lecture… Danger! The kahouns…Obi-Wan saw himself diving through the window. _"You were reckless, my brother."_ "Stay with her." Anakin ordered rushing off, panicking….fear…he can't lose Obi-Wan. No, he's like a father to me. The lift is slow, "come on, come on." Finally, now racing to find a speeder and then trying to…calm…reach out. Yes, there he is, but no,…he's falling! No, can't this thing go any faster.

Obi-Wan safe…Zam Wetzel; Obi-Wan saw himself taking her arm off. Questioning her… "Tell us; TELL US NOW!" Then she's dead. A poisonous dart…

His first solo assignment. He can sense that Obi-Wan does not want him to go…Palpatine telling him he would be even more powerful than Master Yoda…and then…Oh, but Padme…Naboo…the Lake country. The picnic by the lake, the dinner…the fireside declaration of his love for her.

"I can't breathe." Anakin said. "We live in the real world, come back to it…." Padme said.

"We could keep it a secret." Anakin proposed. "We'd be living a lie; could live like that, Anakin? Could you live a lie?" Padme asked. "No, you're right; it would destroy us."

Later, the nightmare again, his mother in pain… _"Obi-Wan, are you sure you're alright? This is too much, we should stop." "No."_

Tatooine, Wattoo telling him his mother had been sold to a moisture farmer. Lars, the name was, Clegg Lars. Now, to Mos Eisley and to the moisture farm. Tuskens took his mother..."She's dead, son." Oh, no, Anakin would know that. Taking the swoop bike, traveling most of the night, getting information from the Jawas. The Tusken camp, and… _"Oh, Anakin; I'm so sorry."_ Her death in his arms; his rage, his…hate…the massacre. Qui-Gon's voice, ignored. Then bringing her back the moisture farm. His anger and grief. "It's all Obi-Wan's fault. He's holding back, he's jealous!" Then his confession to Padme. "…I killed them; I killed them all. And not just the men; but the women…and the children. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals. I hate them." Padme's comfort and his regret. "I'm a Jedi, I know I'm better than this." His mother's burial…his promise…R2 rolling towards them…the message from Obi-Wan…the attack…NO! I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. "Anakin, we will deal with Count Dooku. You must stay there and protect the Senator at all costs." Mace ordered. "Yes, Master." Anakin said. Oh, but he wanted to save Obi-Wan… "Are you just going to let him die? He's your friend, your mentor." Padme said. "He's like my father. But you heard Master Windu; he gave me strict instructions to stay here." Anakin almost cried. "He gave you strict instructions to protect me and I'm going to help Obi-Wan. So if you're going to protect me, you'd better come along." Oh, yes, thank you, Padme…

Geonosis…the droid factory, Padme in danger…the capture, the trial…the…arena. Padme's declaration of love….Obi-Wan, chained to a pillar…. The creatures they turned out into the arena…. Jedi appearing all over the arena…the battle, many killed….defeat and….rescue! Master Yoda and the Clones. Then seeing the Clone war begin. Intercepting Dooku… "You'll pay for all the Jedi that were killed today, Dooku." Anakin said. Obi-Wan wanting to take him together… Anakin's impatience. Lightning and terrible pain as he was thrown across the room. Vague views of Obi-Wan, absorbing the lightning into his lightsaber, fighting. Dooku striking him, once, then again…Obi-Wan down and in pain. Dooku going for the killing blow…NO! Anakin blocking it, Obi-Wan throwing him the lightsaber he had been using. Anakin fighting now with two weapons, rage and anger building. Dooku killed many of his friends, he hurt Obi-Wan; Dooku would die. And then he made a mistake and Dooku hit him in the arm…terrible excruciating pain and darkness. His arm was gone…an ugly prosthesis replaced it. Would Padme still love him? The marriage, the Dark times…the War…separation from Obi-Wan, rumors of his death. Missing Padme, knighthood. Obi-Wan, alive! Rare and brief meetings with Padme…searching for Dooku and a new enemy, General Grevous. Palpatine's kidnapping and rescue. Obi-Wan's fighter damaged, "Go on, Anakin; there's nothing more you can do here." "Not without you, Master." Crash landing on the Invisible Hand. Relief that Obi-Wan is safe. A search for Palpatine… "I sense Dooku." Anakin said. "I sense a trap." "What should we do?" Anakin asked and sees Obi-Wan's smile. "Spring the trap." Finding Palpatine bound to the general's chair…then Dooku. A threat, a fight; Dooku wants Obi-Wan dead; why? Anakin thrown against a wall and has to watch Dooku's strangle hold on Obi-Wan before he throws him over the railing to the floor below and then pins him under the balcony floor. Anakin enraged again. Attacking fiercely, driving Dooku back and then finally disarming him by cutting off his hands. "Gooood, Anakin, good." Palpatine cooed. "Now, kill him." Anakin's struggle, Palpatine urging him…Anakin crossing Dooku's blade and his own and slicing off Dooku's head. Immediate remorse. "I should not have done that; it's not the Jedi way." Tossing Dooku's blade down. Obi-Wan! Kneeling over him, relief that he is not badly hurt. "Leave him." Palpatine tells him. "The ship is breaking apart." "His fate will be the same as ours." Anakin saying as he clips Obi-Wan's lightsaber to his belt and lifts him to his shoulder. The ship heaving to the side as the Republic ships continue to fire at it. Obi-Wan regaining consciousness and then being trapped and taken to Grevous. Another fight; and Anakin landing what was left of the ship…

A joyous reunion with Padme and the news that she is pregnant. Wanting to reveal their marriage and Padme's desire to keep it a secret. More nightmares of Padme's death….an appointment to the Council, the refusal of Mastership. More anger….Obi-Wan telling him had to spy on the Chancellor…his friend…an opera house meeting with Palpatine. The Jedi and the Sith are the same, he told him. No, that's not true, and he told him that….Darth Plageus….The power to stop people from dying. "The Dark Side is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural." "Is it possible to learn this power?" Anakin asked. "Not from a Jedi." Palpatine told him. And still the nightmare persisted and this time, Obi-Wan was in it. Obi-Wan sent to Utapau without him. Palpatine revealed himself as a Sith. Knowing he must tell someone, wanting to tell Obi-Wan…telling Mace. Mace telling him to stay at the Temple. Anakin fearing Palpatine will die and the secret will die with him. Anguish… _"Obi-Wan?" "Keep going."_ Conflict within, the decision to go….Mace being bombarded with Force lightning and turning it back on Palpatine. "I'm weak, help me, Anakin; I can't hold it." Palpatine moaning. The lightning subsiding and Mace going for the killing blow. "No, you can't; it's not the Jedi way." Anakin pleading. "I'm going to end this now." Mace says and raises his lightsaber. "Anakin, don't let him kill me." Palpatine begging. Anakin…Anakin, raising his own blade to block Mace and….and…takes his hand off with it. "ARGGGGGGHH" Mace screams as he clutches his arm. "Unlimited power!" Palpatine screams and unleashes a vicious attack on Mace throwing him out the window. Anakin dropping his lightsaber and falling to his knees. "What have I done?" He murmurs. _"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan? OBI-WAN!"_


	21. No Turning Back: The Nightmare Revealed

Chapter 21 No Turning Back: The Nightmare Revealed At Last

In a panic, Anakin tried to withdraw from his brother, only to realize that Obi-Wan would not let him. Obi-Wan was so deep into the Force that Anakin could no longer even communicate with him. Fear gripped Anakin as he thought of what this might be doing to his friend. Again, he tried to withdraw and again he failed. _"Obi-Wan, let go." _He pleaded without result…

------------

"Fulfilled your destiny. Come and take your place at my side." Palpatine was telling him. "I will do whatever you ask; just save Padme, I can't live without her." Anakin was murmuring. "I pledge myself to your teachings." And he was looking at Palpatine in disgust. "Rise, Lord Vader." Palpatine ordering. "Every Jedi, including your friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic. Go to the Temple; do what must be done, show no mercy." Anakin nodding in agreement.

------------

The Temple, the Jedi, trusting, so trusting…leading a battalion of Clones in…lightsaber, slashing, mercilessly…young Padawans, cut down…Cin Drallig, fighting futilely, cut down and dead….Knights, once friends, now enemies…cut down with Anakin's lightsaber and the Clones' blasters…young, old…all dying around him. A squadron breaks away, heading for the nursery, Anakin, searching through the Force for more Jedi…a group hiding in the Council chamber…on the way…valiant Zak, cut down by Anakin's blade…"Why?" He asks before dying…Anakin does not look back…the Council Chamber ...younglings hiding there behind the seats…a little blond boy approaches him, trusting, innocent. "Master Skywalker, there are too many of them; what should we do?" Anakin ignites his lightsaber and the boy steps back, startled and frightened…. Emerging from the room, more fighting, but not many Jedi are left…bodies scattered…young bodies…Anakin feels no emotion… then none are left and he is contacting Palpatine, his new master. "It is finished, my master." Anakin says. "Good, Lord Vader, now you must go and kill the Separatists; only then will you be strong enough to save your wife. They are hiding on Mustafar." Palpatine, now Lord Sidious tells him. "It will be done, my master." Anakin answers….

------------

Seeing Padme, her sadness that the Jedi have become traitors…she's worried about Anakin, and he assures her it's all right. She is concerned about Obi-Wan and Anakin says many Jedi are dead….He tells her he must go to take care of some business for the Chancellor and he will return soon….

------------

Mustafar, volcanic and hotter than any place he's ever been. The Separatists are waiting for Lord Vader, Sidious' new apprentice. He will give them their reward for assisting in the Clone War ruse….He feels nothing, not hate, not love, not regret…nothing. Is this what it's like to be a Jedi? But Obi-Wan… No, I'm a Sith, not a Jedi. And the Separatists are unprepared, in minutes they are all dead. He looks out at the red sun setting above the molten planet and he cries. He feels his soul dying and his Light growing dimmer. But he's thinking of Padme, because of this, she will not die…she will be with him always ….Padme's ship comes into view. He is puzzled, why is she here? He goes to meet her and she runs into his arms. "What are you doing here?" He asks her. "I was worried about you, Obi-Wan says…" She begins. "Obi-Wan? He's alive?" He is shocked, surprised…disappointed. "He's says you've done terrible things." She says, crying now. "I did it for you, my love." He is saying without remorse. "He says you've killed younglings." Padme continues. "Come with me and we can rule the Empire together. We can have peace, we can make it any way we want." Anakin tells her. "Obi-Wan was right, you have changed." Padme is saying now and backing away from him. "Obi-Wan? I don't want to hear about Obi-Wan." He's saying now, with anger. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart; you're going down a path I cannot follow." She is weeping now. "Obi-Wan and the Jedi have turned against me, don't you turn against me." He's threatening. "No, Anakin, I love you." She says. He senses something and looks up to see Obi-Wan standing at the top of the boarding ramp. "LIAR!" He screams at her. "You brought him here to kill me." And then…then…brings his hand up and…and balls it into a fist and….Padme is holding her hand to her throat…Anakin is choking her…she has betrayed him…"Let her go, Anakin; let her go." Obi-Wan is saying…and this is Anakin's mentor…yes, he must let her go…she collapses to the ground and Obi-Wan circles around him to reach her. Obi-Wan bends down and touches her head. "You will not take her from me." Anakin demands. "You have turned her against me." "You have done that yourself." There is more here, about a new Empire and Obi-Wan claiming to be for Democracy and the Republic…and a very clear line from Anakin. "If you're not with me then you are my enemy." Then a threat, "don't make me kill you." Obi-Wan drawing his lightsaber, "I will do what I must." Anakin drawing his and leaping at him and they are…fighting. Anakin's hate and rage, burning inside him and he wants nothing more now than to kill Obi-Wan. Gone and forgotten is the fellowship they once shared; Obi-Wan is a Jedi, an enemy; he has taken Padme from him. He must kill him, he knows this now….he gets the upper hand… and Obi-Wan is disarmed, he chokes him with his prosthetic arm…this was Obi-Wan's fault, if Obi-Wan had let him go back for Padme, he would not have lost it….well, it will kill him now…then it suddenly releases Obi-Wan and he is able to recover and retrieve his weapon. They fight more and suddenly Obi-Wan has the advantage for a moment…they Force push each other until both are thrown to opposite ends of the control room they are now occupying. When they meet again, Anakin's swing at his former master misses and damages a control panel; an alarm sounds, the shields have malfunctioned. They fight out onto a walkway and with the shield down, hot coals and ash fall around them, burning the flooring beneath their feet until the entire walkway collapses and they are forced to jump to a support tower. They fight now from two levels until that too starts to topple. Anakin loses sight of Obi-Wan and then spots him on a droid platform. He jumps to a smaller, more maneuverable one and steers it toward Obi-Wan's. "Anakin, Palpatine is evil." Obi-Wan hears himself say. "In my eyes, the Jedi are evil." Anakin answers. "Then you are lost!" Obi-Wan cries. Anakin leaps to Obi-Wan's platform and sees that Obi-Wan takes a half-hearted slash at him. "This is the end for you, my master." Anakin tells him. Obi-Wan then leaps onto the shore of the molten river. "It's over, Anakin; I have the high ground." He says, but Anakin is all-powerful, he can kill Obi-Wan if he wants to. Obi-Wan is weak, he still loves him, the fool; Obi-Wan can't kill him. "Don't be a fool, Anakin, don't try it." Obi-Wan is pleading like a child. The weak fool, Anakin thinks and leaps up over Obi-Wan's head. _"NOOOOOOOO!"_

Anakin felt Obi-Wan's tortured emotions and tried desperately to break their connection, but it seemed that Obi-Wan had merged so deeply within the Force it was impossible.

Obi-Wan saw himself slashing at Anakin legs, and the arm holding the lightsaber coming towards him…"_ARGGGHHH" "Oh, Obi-Wan, please; let go." _Anakin is in agony, his legs and remaining arm are gone and he is trying to pull what's left of his body up the hillside with his artificial hand…._"Obi-Wan, please; stop. I can feel your pain; don't do this to yourself, please." _Obi-wan now looking down at him; Anakin hoping he will help him. "You were the Chosen One; it was said that you would destroy the Sith not join them. To balance the Force, not leave it in Darkness." Obi-Wan cries out in anguish. Obi-Wan, picking up Anakin's lightsaber and turning around, looking down at him, once again. Anakin sees hope there…come down and help then…oh, you want me to ask for help?...I won't, you know….you're not coming down, are you…"I hate you." Anakin screams as his hate reaches a zenith and he feels more rage than he has ever felt. "You were my brother, Anakin; and I loved you." Obi-Wan sobs to him. Anakin feels more pain as what remains of his legs catch on fire…he has one fleeting vision of what he now considers his sworn enemy turning his back on him… _"THAT'S ENOUGH, OBI-WAN!"_

_--------------_

"Listen, if I decide to come to Coruscant, where will I live?" Boba asked.

"I don't know; but I'm sure Chancellor Organa already has that fig…" Zak stopped in mid-word, dropping the plate in his hand.

"Are you alright?" Boba asked with genuine concern.

"I…oh,…I have to go." Zak said suddenly and was gone.

Boba stood there, holding the plate he had just scraped off, looking down at what was left of the one Zak had dropped. Padme rushed into the kitchen, took one look at Boba and put her hands are her hips.

"What did you do now, Boba?" She demanded.

"Nothing…I…nothing. He just dropped the plate and ran out." Boba answered.

"For no reason at all?" Padme asked.

"Nothing I did. I just asked where I'd live if I came to Coruscant. He started to answer and then just dropped the plate. I asked him if he was alright and he just said he had to go and ran out." Boba explained. "I didn't do anything, Lady Skywalker; I swear."

Padme's face softened and so did her tone, "I'm sorry, Boba; I should not have jumped to conclusions like that." She said apologetically.

"That's alright; I can see why you did." Boba replied, looking down at his feet. "I'm not very trustable, am I?"

"Well, I'm sorry; but we'd better find out what's happened to Zak." Padme answered. "Did he look sick?"

"No; not sick, just…um…distracted?" Boba said.

"Oh, that does not sound good at all." Padme said, sounding very concerned. "We'd better find him."

"Is it that Force-thingy?" Boba asked as they entered the hallway.

"It sounds like it." Padme answered.

Luke came up to her, "Sackie's sick, Mommy." He said.

"Sick? What do you mean, honey?" She asked as she picked him up.

"His head is funny." Luke tried to explain. "Micks up."

"What does that mean?" Boba asked.

"I'm not sure." She answered. "Luke, where is Zak now?"

"By da door." Luke told her and then pointed. "See? White dere."

Padme and Boba looked toward the glass door leading out to the back veranda. Zak was standing there, statue-still, looking outside.

Padme put Luke down and walked up to him, "Luke go find Pappy." She told her son.

"But, what 'bout Sackie?" Luke asked.

"We'll take care of him; just go find Pappy." She answered. "Zak?"

When he did not answer and did not even turn to look at her, she looked out to see what he was looking at; there was nothing there, "Zak, what are you looking at?" She asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

That seemed to break through to him because he turned and looked at her.

"Zak, what are you looking at?" She asked again.

"They're out there." Zak answered.

"Who?" Boba asked.

"My master and Master Anakin." Zak replied. "Something's not right."

"What's not right, Zak?" Padme asked, becoming concerned.

"I don't know; it's Master Obi-Wan. It just doesn't feel right." Zak answered. "And now, I can't…uh…I can't…well, I can't touch him; do you know what I mean?"

"I think so. Do you think you could find them if we went out and looked?" Padme asked.

"Padme? Honey, what's wrong?" Ruwee asked as he came in from the sitting room carrying Luke. "Luke said that Zak was sick."

"Dad; no, it's not Zak. But I think something might be wrong with Obi-Wan." Padme answered. "We were just going out to look for him and Anakin. Could you and Mom stay a little longer and look after the children?"

"Yes, of course, dear." Ruwee replied.

Padme turned to see that Zak had left the room, "Where did he go?" She asked Boba.

"In the other room." Boba answered.

Zak reappeared carrying Obi-Wan's cloak and Anakin's flight jacket, "They'll need these." He said calmly.

Without asking why, Padme opened the door. Zak walked out first, closed his eyes for a moment and then headed out into the darkness with Padme and Boba right behind him. Zak walked purposefully toward the lower part of the back lawn and there, seated by the pond, they were. Seated as they had been by the lake, palm to palm and Padme did not think there was anything wrong.

"It's not right, Lady Padme." Zak said and they drew nearer, she could see that Zak was right.

Anakin sat rigid, his hands held up trembling slightly, straining as if something were pushing against them. But Obi-Wan was shaking all over, his face a mask of pain. She started toward him and was restrained by Zak.

"Don't touch him." He warned and then handed the jacket to her. "Just put this around Master Anakin's shoulders."

She nodded as she took the jacket, slowly approached her husband and carefully, gently laid the jacket across his shoulders. Zak did the same for his master then moved a short distance away and sat down.

Padme walked over to him, "What do we do now?" She asked.

Zak looked up at her, his eyes calm. "We wait." He answered quietly.

Padme sat down next to him and Boba sat on the other side, "You don't have to wait out here with us, Boba." Zak said.

"I know; but I want to. Is that alright?" Boba asked.

"Oh…yes, of course. I just wanted to make sure you knew that you didn't have to, that's all." Zak answered.

"What are they doing?" Boba asked.

"I'm not sure; they won't let me in." Zak replied.

"It's the nightmare; isn't it." Padme said.

"Master Anakin's nightmare?" Zak wondered.

"Yes, Master Obi-Wan wanted Anakin to show it to him." Padme answered.

"That could be it then." Zak replied.

"Will they be alright, Zak?" Padme asked, suddenly feeling very uneasy.

"Don't worry, Master Anakin will be alright." Zak assured.

"But what about Master Obi-Wan?" Padme asked as she felt a lump rising in her throat.

Zak closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating, "I don't know." He said when he opened them again.

"I'm so sorry, Zak; I told Anakin he should do this. This is my fault." Padme replied, tearfully.

Zak put his hand on her arm and patted it gently.

"This isn't your fault at all, Lady Padme. It was something they both needed to do." Zak told her. "What happens now is the will of the Force."

Boba understood nothing of this, but Zak was his friend; right now, his only friend. He would wait with him.

--------------

Anakin gave up, Obi-Wan could not hear him; he realized this now. He had given himself to the Force and Anakin knew the entire nightmare would have to be played out before the Force would release him. Powerless to break his connection to him, Anakin, too, gave in to the Force and let the nightmare flow out of him with no further resistance.

--------------

Zak turned his attention away from Padme and looked toward his Anakin.

"It's different now; Master Anakin has stopped…fighting." He said.

"Stopped fighting what, Zak?" Padme asked.

"I'm not really sure; but I get the feeling that he's just…um…let go." Zak replied. "Does that make sense?"

"Maybe Master Skywalker didn't want Master Kenobi to see the rest of this nightmare you were talking about. And maybe now he's stopped trying to fight Master Kenobi." Boba suggested. "Could that be it?"

Zak looked at him, incredulously, "for someone who doesn't know anything about the Force that was very smart." He said. "I think Boba's right, Lady Padme."

"Well, what will happen now?" Padme asked. "Will they be alright?"

"Master Anakin for sure, yes; but I still don't know about my master. That's still up to the Force." Zak answered.

"Then we keep waiting?" Boba asked.

"Yes." Zak answered.


	22. Lost Within the Force

Chapter 22 Lost Within the Force

The nightmarish images came faster now; unchecked by Anakin, they flowed into Obi-Wan like a torrent.

Palpatine, putting his hand on Anakin's head. Anakin vaguely hearing his master calling for a medical capsule. Being lifted painfully into the capsule, a breathing mask over his nose and mouth….pain…intense white hot pain….hate and anger…Obi-Wan…Obi-Wan had done this to him….then lying on a medical table…still the pain persisted…why didn't the pain stop….he was in a suit now and a helmet was coming down over his face….NO!...but no one cared and the helmet is lowered down and sealed over his head. He feels the table tilt until he is upright. "Lord Vader, can you hear me?" It is his master's voice and he repeats the question. "Where is Padme?" He hears himself say in a strange mechanical voice. "Is she alright?" "She's dead, Lord Vader. I'm afraid you killed her in a fit of rage." Sidious informs him…

NO! He could never…he didn't….Liar!..."NOOOOOOOOO". He is destroying the room now, everything…the med droids who had worked on him, the equipment…everything….and through it all, he hears his master….laughing. His hate and anger increase ten fold and he swears if he ever…

------------

The images became a raging flood….Jedi hunted to the far edges of the galaxy….and everywhere, this thing that Anakin has become is…doing the Emperor's bidding now…the Empire rises despite the resistance in the Senate. Soon his master would tell him, soon they could eliminate the Senate too….

------------

A ship is fleeing from them…Vader knows what is aboard that vessel. A cruiser from Alderaan. Quickly they outrun the ship and bring it aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer. With some resistance, access is gained…and the captain taken into custody. Vader, now holding the captain by the neck. "If this was a diplomatic mission then where is the ambassador?" He is asking…the captain dies by his hand and thrown against the bulkhead. "Search this ship, find those plans and bring the passengers to me; I want them alive." He orders….a young girl, dark haired…resistant, stubborn…a rebel! "Lord Vader, only you would be so bold…" She says defiantly…she reminds him of someone….

------------

Now Vader is on the Death Star, a weapon of mass destruction…He tortures this girl, the princess of Alderaan and when that does not work, brings her before Grand Moff Tarkin….and he destroys Alderaan right in front of her…

------------

A presence…Obi-Wan…"You should not have come back, Old Man." Vader says. "The circle is now complete once you were the master and I but the learner; now I am the Master." "Only a master of evil, Darth." This old Obi-Wan says….a fight…down the corridor and almost into the landing bay…a ship, a derelict ship is there and now Obi-Wan turns in that direction…a boy is there with the princess and another older man. Vader watches as Obi-Wan draws his weapon up to his face as if in salute and then smiles at him. Vader slices through him completely, but…what's this?...there should be two halves of a body…no…where did he go? Now the boy is screaming and firing and a voice, a familiar voice..."Run Luke!" It says and the boy stops for a moment before running up the ramp of the ship…and the ship is gone.

------------

"We're taking an awful chance, Vader; this had better work." Tarkin is telling him now….a tracking device has been placed on board the ship…now he would have victory, his master will be pleased….

The ship is tracked to one of Yavin's moons…soon the entire rebel alliance will be crushed along with the rebellion…the Empire will be secure….

------------

A fleet of fighters is approaching …what are they fools, all of them?...fighters against this battle station?...well, they will know soon enough….now these pitiful fighters are managing to break through the defenses. "We'll have to take them ship by ship. Ready my fighter." Lord Vader is ordering…

------------

He's flying along one of the maintenance trenches. "Leave the leader to me." He orders his escort…"The Force is strong in this one." Vader is telling himself and targets the fighter…and his TIE fighter is rocked by the sudden destruction of his fighter escort and he is shot, out of control, from the trench moments before he witnesses the massive explosion that obliterates the 'indestructible' battle station….

------------

For three years he has tracked this boy, he is obsessed with it because now he knows the boy's name, it's his name…Skywalker…how could this be?...he wants to know…he NEEDS to know…the Emperor has felt his presence as well and wants to eliminate this boy….Only two Sith there can be at one time…no more…the boy must go….a probe droid has been destroyed in the Hoth system, but no matter…the information it provided before this unfortunate event was priceless….the hidden base is there….

------------

The invasion is successful…but the boy, Luke; Vader knows is his name, is gone, he knows this because he sensed the boy's presence growing fainter…but the princess…Luke likes this princess…we can use her…he orders his destroyer to track the ship and capture all those aboard…the ship is chased into an asteroid field and just when Vader thinks capture is eminent, he is summoned by his master….bounty hunters have been hired and now stand on his bridge… a Trandoshan, a Neimoidian and several humans including one in complete body armor…familiar, this one is…

------------

The ship, a freighter has been successfully tracked heading to a gas mining city called Bespin….they have no hyperdrive…he can beat them to this city….they are easily fooled and captured…he knows Luke is strong in the Force…he tortures them so that Luke will come…he knows he will come…he wants to freeze the boy in carbonite so that he can be easily managed…but he will test it first on the man, this friend of Luke's and the princess, Leia…the test is successful and he feels the approach of his son…a fierce fight breaks out and the boy fights bravely… "Obi-Wan has taught you well." He tells him…the fight continues and intensifies as Vader flings anything he can at this boy until he is thrown through the window into the power shaft….Vader searches for him and feels Luke coming to him again…he is weaker now and his feeble attempts to kill Vader fail miserably…Vader takes advantage of the boy's failing strength and hits him in the wrist, severing the hand…hand and lightsaber fall into the shaft and disappear from view…the boy cries in agony and clutches his arm to his chest, backing away…. Now is the time to tell the boy who he really is. "Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father." Vader begins. "He told me enough." Luke screams. "He told me you killed him." "No, Luke, I am your father." Vader says. "NOOOO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Luke screams. "Join me and together we can rule the Empire as father and son." Vader implores. "I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU." The boy screams as Vader approaches and holds his hand out…but the boy looks down, then looks at Vader and lets go of the railing he was holding on to with his left hand….Vader watches him fall…

------------

Luke is not dead, Vader know this…he senses the boy through the Force and tries to reach out to him. "Luke" He sends. "Father." He hears…and then "Ben, why didn't you tell me?..." No matter, the hyperdrive that was to be fixed has been disengaged and Luke will soon be his…until…the unexpected happens and the ship disappears into hyperspace….Vader toys briefly with the idea of killing another of his officers…what's another, he has killed so many…no, this will not satisfy him this time….

------------

Endor, and a new Death Star…this one is behind schedule; his master will not be pleased…"The Emperor will not be as forgiving as I am." He warns the commander….oh, and now he feels his son's presence again. "The son of Skywalker must die." The emperor is telling him. "But if he can be turned…" Vader suggests. "Yessssss, he could prove useful to us; turn him, Lord Vader." His master orders. "He will join us or die, my master." Vader promises.

------------

This boy is foolish, he has given himself up and….oh, his power is overwhelming…but it's more than the Force, it's…it's love….love?...after all Vader has done to this boy, to his friends and allies…to Kenobi…he loves Vader?..."Come with me, Father." Luke asks. "I feel the good in you." "You don't know the power of the Dark Side; I must obey my master." Vader tells him. "Then my father is truly dead." Luke says sadly as he is taken before the Emperor. The Emperor is taunting Luke now, forcing the young man, yes, a boy no longer, this son of Vader's; forcing him to watch the slow destruction of the Rebel Alliance. "Oh, I'm afraid your friends will find this battle station to be quite operational." Vader's master is saying….Vader can feel Luke's anger building, and his son pushing it back down. "You want to use this, don't you." Sidious says, as he caresses Luke's lightsaber. "Go ahead, strike me down; I am unarmed." The Emperor taunts him again…Luke controls his anger…until…the lightsaber flies to Luke's hand and the young man slashes the blade at the Sith Lord…Vader blocks him….and the boy; the man is fighting now, he is different than he had been, better, stronger and more skilled and it takes longer for Vader to get the advantage…his son leaps onto the scaffolding…a Force leap…yes, he has learned very well…Vader slashes the supports from the platform and Luke falls down to the floor below…Sidious is cackling, obviously enjoying this little show…Vader's hate and disgust for him increases but he goes down to the lower level… The boy is hiding there, Vader can sense he does not wish to continue the fight. He enters his son's mind, trying to find something…"Well, if you will not join us, perhaps your…sister will." Vader is saying…."NOOOO!" Luke cries out and Vader is unprepared for the assault Luke is waging on him….but still the hate is not there, only fear, fear that his sister will be turned to the Dark Side…he is fighting for her, this young man…and Vader is forced back and back, the attacks come fast and furious and Vader is weakened, his breath comes ragged the suit is no longer able to perform its functions, it was not meant to withstand this kind of fight. Vader is backed into a railing and leaves his arm vulnerable…Luke takes Vader's hand off at the wrist…and raises his hand for the killing blow…then stops…looks at his gloved hand…the hand that Vader had taken…All the ferocity that had carried him through the fight was fading, Vader could feel his son returning to calmness. "Kill him and take your father's place at my side." Palpatine said. What?...is this how Dooku felt all those years ago?...his master was betraying him…. But Luke threw away his weapon. "I am Jedi, like my father before me." He says…A Jedi?...was Vader still a Jedi?...is this what his son thinks?...before he has time to think anything else, Palpatine unleashes his most powerful weapon…the weapon that had seen the end of Mace Windu long ago…."Then you will die." Sidious says and Luke is now writhing in pain on floor. "Father, please, help me." He is begging him….Vader watches for a moment, what should he do?...this is his son, his only son…he makes his choice, a selfless choice that he knows will end in his death…he picks up the Emperor, the Sith lightning now engulfing both of them, and throws him down, down, down into the power core….then slumps next to the railing, his suit completely malfunctioning, he can no longer breath properly….

------------

His son has carried him to the landing bay and lays him on the boarding ramp. "Leave me." Vader says. "No, I won't leave you; I want to save you." Luke tells him. "You already have." Vader answers. "Take off this helmet so I can see you with my own eyes." "But you'll die." Luke replies. "Nothing can stop that now." Vader says…. The helmet is removed and Vader sees… He smiles at his son, who has his eyes and just a touch of his mother. "Tell your sister, you were right." He says…

--------------

It was over and Anakin opened his eyes. Obi-Wan was slumped in a sitting position in front of him, eyes closed and his hands limp on his lap. Anakin moved next to him and laid him down on the grass, pulling his cloak around him. He looked up to see Padme and Zak looking down at him. He took his coat off and gently lifted his brother's head and placed it underneath him. He touched Obi-Wan's head, feeling for his friend's presence.

"Master Anakin, will he be alright?" Zak asked.

"I don't know yet, Zak; we'll just have to wait." Anakin answered, sadly.

"It was the Force, wasn't it?" Zak asked.

"Yes, I tried to pull him out, but he was too deep; I'm sorry, Zak. I didn't mean for this to happen." Anakin said fighting tears.

"It was meant to happen, Master Anakin." Zak replied.

"Why? So that he would end up like this? What purpose does this serve?" Anakin asked, tears now starting down his cheeks.

"I don't know, Master." Zak answered. "But there's always a reason."

"Should we take him back up to the house?" Padme asked.

"No, I don't think I should move him." Anakin replied.

"Alright, then I'll go and bring some blankets down." Padme said. "Otherwise, you'll both be sick; Boba, you can help me."

"Yes, Ma'am." Boba answered and followed her up to the house.

Anakin stroked Obi-Wan's forehead…calling his name softly as he did when he had been in the medical center on Coruscant. But this time, there was no response. He was not ready to come up yet. He could feel his brother's presence, deep within, hiding; driven there by the nightmares he had experienced. Obi-Wan's breathing was normal, his heart rate strong and steady. There was nothing he or Zak could except be there and wait.

Padme and Boba returned a few minutes later with blankets, pillows and a thermos of warm tea, "Any change?" She asked.

Anakin only shook his head.

"My parents are going to stay the night." She said. "Boba and I will stay down here with you."

"That isn't necessary, Padme. Zak and I can do this." Anakin told her.

"I know; but Obi-Wan is my friend too, Anakin." Padme replied.

Carefully, Anakin turned Obi-Wan on his side and Padme placed a thick blanket underneath him and a pillow under his head; then Anakin rolled him gently onto his back once again and covered him with another blanket. Having made his brother as comfortable as possible, Anakin helped Padme lay out the rest of the blankets for themselves. Zak positioned his on one side of his master and Anakin on the other with Padme to his other side. Boba, still feeling a loner, bedded down a short distance away. For awhile after they laid down, Anakin listened to Obi-Wan's steady breathing, comforted by the regularity of it, before drifting off into dreamless sleep.


	23. Finding the Way Back

Chapter 23 Finding the Way Back

Anakin awoke slowly, and opened his eyes to see just a hint of color in the sky as a sign of the impending appearance of the morning sun. He turned over to see that Obi-Wan had not moved all night, but his color was good and he was still breathing normally. Zak was still sleeping on the other side of his master. Boba, he noticed, had moved a little closer to them and Anakin had to smile a little at that. He rolled over and kissed Padme's cheek as she lay beside him; she stirred and opened her eyes.

"How is he?" She whispered.

"I don't know, he hasn't moved all night, though." Anakin whispered back and then sat up and stretched.

He turned once again to his brother, lying still and silent next to him and touched his cheek. Obi-Wan was still deep within himself; but Anakin thought maybe not quite as deep as he had been the night before.

"Anakin?" Padme whispered.

"Better, I think; at least a little." Anakin answered.

"Does that mean he'll be alright?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know, Padme. I wonder if I should contact Master Yoda." Anakin replied.

"Oh, maybe that would be a good idea." Padme agreed.

"Right; can you stay here then? Zak will be here with you." Anakin requested.

"Yes, darling, of course." Padme answered.

Anakin kissed her again, stood up and stretched again before heading back to the house. He slipped in, quietly so as not to disturb anyone and went to the family room where the comm was located. It was late afternoon on Coruscant, although Anakin knew that would not have made a difference to the Jedi in the comm center at the Temple.

"Master Skywalker! It's rather early on Naboo; what can I do for you?" Derek asked pleasantly.

"Is Master Yoda about? I really need to speak with him." Anakin answered.

"Yes, of course, I'll send for him right away. What's wrong, Master Skywalker?" Derek asked.

"Well, I'd rather just go through this once, Derek; I hope you understand." Anakin replied.

"Oh, I see; yes, I hope Lady Skywalker is not ill." Derek said, probing.

"No, it's not Lady Skywalker or my children either." Anakin answered. "It's Master Kenobi."

"Oh no; Oh my; well here's Master Yoda." Derek replied.

"Anakin, good it is too see you." Yoda said as he stepped into view.

"Master Yoda, I've done a terrible thing." Anakin began.

"Trouble yourself about this, you should not." Yoda told him.

"But I haven't told you what I've done. I opened my mind to him, Master Yoda; I showed him my memories and…and my nightmares." Anakin continued, his voice cracking with emotion. "I hurt him."

"Know this I do, Anakin. Felt it as well last night." Yoda said calmly. "Necessary it was for you to share it with him."

"But it's hurt him, Master Yoda." Anakin replied, fighting the tears that wanted to come. "And now, he's…"

"Gone he is not, young Skywalker. Retreated, yes, for now, so much for him all at once it was. He wanted to help you; needed this he did as well as you."

"I'm sorry, Master; if I'd known…" Anakin trailed off.

"No, Master Skywalker; sorry you should not be. The will of the Force it was that Obi-Wan should see those visions that haunted you. Best for you it was that you shared them. Best for you and for Obi-Wan." Yoda assured him.

"But what should I do, Master?" Anakin asked, still fighting the tears.

"Stay with him. Enough that will be to bring him out." Yoda instructed. "Worry, you cannot, Anakin; come back to us he will."

"When?" Anakin asked, the tears now welling up.

"Sooner than you think." Yoda answered. "Go now; and be with him; and Anakin, blame yourself for this you must not."

"Yes, Master Yoda; thank you." Anakin replied.

"Welcome, you are; may the Force be with you." Yoda concluded.

"And with you, Master." Anakin said.

When Anakin stepped out the back garden door, the dawn sky had brightened, and the dawn color filled the sky. He walked back down to the pond; Zak was awake now, his blankets folded neatly next to Obi-Wan. Boba was still sleeping and Padme was sitting up watching Zak who had walked down to the pond. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Did you speak with Master Yoda?" She asked.

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan still lying as he had left him; eyes closed, unmoving.

"Yes; he doesn't want me to blame myself for this and he says that he'll be alright." Anakin answered as he continued to watch his brother.

"No, you shouldn't; if anyone is to blame, it's me. I told you to go ahead with it; this is my fault." Padme told him.

"No, Master Yoda said it needed to happen and that it was a good thing for both of us." Anakin countered. "It's no more your fault than it is mine; or his." Anakin finished pointing to his brother.

"How long will he be like that?" Padme asked.

"I don't know, but Master Yoda says not very long." Anakin answered. "I hope he's right."

"He always is, isn't he?" Padme replied.

"Yes, usually." Anakin said with a half-hearted smile and then looked down to the pond. "How is Zak this morning?"

"Very quiet; he just touched Obi-Wan, folded up his blanket and went down there." Padme told him. "I'm worried about him too."

Anakin closed his eyes and reached out to Zak. "Oh, I see; he's worried because he can't feel Obi-Wan. I'd better go and try to explain what's happening here." He said.

He patted Obi-Wan's shoulder, "I'll be right back, old friend." He said as he stood up.

Padme watched him as he walked down to Zak and then looked at the Jedi Master, "You'd better come out of this, Obi-Wan; there are people who miss you very much."

"Zak, talk to me." Anakin said as he came up to stand beside Zak.

Zak did not look at him, "About what?" He asked.

"Oh, I think you know." Anakin replied.

"Well, you can read my mind, anyway; what's the point in talking about it?" Zak answered, still not looking at him.

"Because you need to talk about it." Anakin persisted. "Sit down."

Zak shrugged and sat down obediently, but still would not look at Anakin.

"I'm sorry, Zak; I didn't know this would happen." Anakin started.

"It's not your fault; it was the will of the Force." Zak replied.

"Then you should know that it whatever happens is for the best." Anakin told him.

"I know; it's just hard to accept the will of the Force, sometimes." Zak said.

"He's not gone, you know." Anakin assured.

"Yes, he is; I can't feel him anymore." Zak said.

"That's because he's very deep within himself." Anakin replied.

"You're just telling me that." Zak answered.

"Oh, Zak; I thought we understood each other better than that. Did I lie to you after Master Obi-Wan was kidnapped and you thought we'd never find him?" Anakin asked.

"No." Zak had to admit.

"Did I lie to you when he was sick and you thought he was dying?" Anakin asked.

"No." Zak admitted again.

"How about when he was in the medical center?" Anakin asked.

"Well, no." Zak admitted for the third time.

"Then why would you think I'd lie to you now?" Anakin wanted to know.

"I don't know; I don't know anything anymore." Zak answered.

"Well, I know one thing. Master Obi-Wan is going to be all right. Master Yoda said very soon." Anakin informed him.

"You talked to Master Yoda?" Zak asked

"Yes, just a little while ago." Anakin answered. "I wanted to let him know what I'd done."

"But you didn't do anything, Master Anakin." Zak said.

"Well, I know that now; Master Yoda told me this was supposed to happen. Maybe not exactly like this; but it had to be. He said that Master Obi-Wan will come back to us very soon." Anakin explained.

"Can you show him to me? Like you did before?" Zak asked, hopefully.

"Hmm…I'm not sure that will work this time, Zak; this is different." Anakin answered. "We could try it, though; if it would make you feel better."

"Yes, let's try it." Zak decided.

"Alright, but if I can't do it, it doesn't mean there's no hope." Anakin said. "Before we do this, you have to understand that."

"I understand." Zak replied.

"I mean it, Zak; because if you lose hope, Master Obi-Wan might too." Anakin told him.

"I know; I understand." Zak insisted.

"Alright," Anakin said as he and Zak sat down beside Obi-Wan, "let me find him first and then I'll let you see him."

Zak nodded as Anakin put his hand on Obi-Wan cheek and reached out to his brother, probing, going deep, and deeper still. He could feel him, but he wanted to produce a stronger connection so that Zak could feel him too. He found it, tenuous and fleeting and quickly he took Zak's hand in his prosthetic one and placed it over his flesh one.

"Feel that?" He asked.

Zak answered immediately, relieved and satisfied, "yes." Then it was gone.

"Where did it go?" Zak asked, alarmed.

"He's very deep, Zak; it didn't go anywhere, it's just hard to hold on to him." Anakin explained.

"Oh, so he's not gone." Zak replied.

"No, he's not." Anakin assured him.

"That Force stuff is weird." Boba said as he sat up from where he had been sleeping.

Neither Zak nor Anakin responded and there was a short awkward silence until Padme spoke up.

"Well, I think I'll go back up to the house and see what the children are up to and make us all something to eat." She announced. "Care to help me, Boba?"

"Umm…yeah, sure; I guess so." Boba answered.

"How long, Master Anakin?" Zak asked when they had disappeared into the house.

"I'm not sure, Zak; all Master Yoda said was that it would be sooner than we think. Which sounds like a good thing, doesn't it?" Anakin replied.

"Yes, I guess." Zak answered.

------------

Obi-Wan woke up, lying on his bed, in the Temple. He was confused and disoriented; he did not remember even leaving Naboo. Had he been taken ill there and brought back home? Where was Zak or Anakin? Where was everyone? He was alone here; if he had been sick, why then, was he not with the healers? He sensed, at that moment, that he was not alone and turned his head to see Qui-Gon sitting in his chair.

"Qui-Gon? I don't understand; I should not be able to see you." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, here I am, Padawan; so what do you think has happened?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I…I don't know; I don't even remember coming home." Obi-Wan answered.

"How do you know you're really here?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Because I am." Obi-Wan replied.

"Are you? Or do you just think you are?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I don't understand." Obi-Wan told him.

"Well, think back, Obi-Wan; what's the last thing you remember." Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan paused, he remembered helping Anakin destroy the Neimoidian control ship, going to Padme's family home, blood on Zak's face; going back to Anakin's, Boba hiding up the tree and…and…

"I was with Anakin, in his back garden." Obi-Wan recalled.

"Yes, and what were you doing, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked patiently.

"I…I can't remember." Obi-Wan answered in frustration.

"Yes, you can; just think." Qui-Gon said gently.

What _had_ they been doing? Talking, they had been talking.

"Talking." Obi-Wan said.

"Alright, you're getting there; now, what were you talking about?" Qui-Gon asked.

Oh, now there was a good question, think, Obi-Wan, he told himself.

"We were talking about him. Something…I wanted to help him." Obi-Wan answered.

"Good, very good; yes, you wanted to help him. What were you going to help him with?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Something that has been bothering him." Obi-Wan said.

"That's right, now just think a little harder, Obi-Wan, and you will remember what that was." Qui-Gon replied.

Obi-Wan paused again, they had been talking, yes; Anakin was hiding something from him, no, not exactly hiding it. Wait, Obi-Wan wanted Anakin to _show_ him…something…blast.

"I can't remember, Master; I wanted him to show me something, but I can't remember what it was." Obi-Wan told him.

"Yes, you can; just calm your mind and it will come." Qui-Gon assured him gently.

Relax; alright, Obi-Wan thought, I can do that…now, what was it…Oh…

"His nightmare, that's what it was." Obi-Wan finally remembered. "But, then what am I doing here?"

"Hiding." Qui-Gon said.

"Hiding? Why here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Why not? This is your home, Obi-Wan; haven't you always felt safe here?" Qui-Gon replied with a smile.

"Oh, I see; yes that makes sense. Now, what am I hiding from?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"The nightmare, of course." Qui-Gon answered.

"But why would I hide from that? I wanted to see it." Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, but it was more than just the nightmare that you saw, wasn't it, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said.

"Well, yes, his memories too; but, they weren't so bad that I would hide from them." Obi-Wan reasoned.

"No, but his thoughts and feelings, combined with what you saw in the nightmare; that's what triggered this." Qui-Gon explained.

"But, Qui-Gon, I knew what Anakin did in those nightmares, he told me about it; and even now that I've seem them, I still can't see any reason why I would hide from any of it." Obi-Wan argued. "Because I know Anakin never actually did those things anyway."

"Oh, Obi-Wan, it's not what Anakin did; it's what _you_ did that you're hiding from." Qui-Gon replied.

"What _I_ did? But I didn't do anything." Obi-Wan said.

"No, you wouldn't remember that part; you've blocked it out, Padawan." Qui-Gon told him.

"No, I…oh, it's out there; isn't it?" Obi-Wan reasoned.

"Yes." Qui-Gon confirmed.

"So, what do I do now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, you have two choices; you can stay here where you feel safe or you can go out there and face what you came in here to hide from." Qui-Gon counseled.

"What happens if I stay here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nothing, but do you really want to be trapped in here until your body dies?" Qui-Gon asked.

"My body? So I'm not really here then." Obi-Wan said.

"Only your consciousness is here, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon replied. "And it will stay here until your body dies or until you face what's out there."

"But, Qui-Gon; if I couldn't face what I'm hiding from before, how can I face it again? Won't I end up right back here?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"That is a possibility, yes." Qui-Gon answered. "But think about what will happen to Anakin and to Zak if you stay here. Zak needs you right now, Obi-Wan, and Anakin may never forgive himself."

"I have no choice then, do I?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Knowing you, I would have to say no, you do not." Qui-Gon said.

"Right; I'd rather not come back here again, so what can I do to prevent that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's very simple; how did you deal with what you saw Anakin doing in his nightmares?" Qui-Gon queried.

"I knew he hadn't done any of it." Obi-Wan replied.

"Exactly; and you have to believe the same thing about what you did." Qui-Gon said. "But you must truly believe it or you'll find yourself right back here."

"Alright; I can do that." Obi-Wan answered.

"Yes, I know you can; and there's one other thing I want you to think about before you do this." Qui-Gon told him. "Part of the reason you're here is because you have some unwarranted guilt that you have laid upon yourself, because you have seen Anakin's thoughts when he was young. Just remember that Anakin was very young when he had those feelings and he knows differently now. You were a very good teacher, Obi-Wan; just think of that when you feel that guilt creeping up on you or you will lose this struggle again."

"I'll do that." Obi-Wan promised. "There is one thing I am puzzled about, Master; why was I witness to Anakin's memories in the first place; he seemed alarmed when he realized I was getting more than the nightmares. I don't think it was intentional on his part."

"I can't tell you that, Padawan; that is something you and Anakin will have to work out on your own." Qui-Gon replied. "Now, I know two people that are very anxious for you to come back to them; are you ready?"

"I believe so; as ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." Obi-Wan answered. "What must I do?"

"Just open the door, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon told him.


	24. QuiGon's Wisdom

Chapter 24 Qui-Gon's Wisdom

"Why don't you go up to the house and help Lady Padme?" Anakin suggested.  
Zak looked down at Obi-Wan, "I don't want to leave; what if something happens?" He said.

"Nothing will happen in the short time you'll be gone. Besides, I'm going to be here." Anakin assured him.

"I don't know." Zak replied with uncertainty.

"Go on, Zak; he'll be fine, I promise." Anakin urged.

Well, alright; I guess as long as you're here." Zak answered reluctantly.

"Good, because you know Boba; who knows what he's doing up there." Anakin said, smiling.

Zak touched Obi-Wan's shoulder as he stood up, "I won't be gone too long, Master." He said. "And Master Anakin is going to stay here with you."

Anakin watched him as he walked back up to the house; turning around every few steps, looking back, until the stand of bushes blocked his view.

"You're like his father, Obi-Wan; just like you were to me. He needs you right now." Anakin said to his unresponsive brother. "I need you."

He put his hand on Obi-Wan's upper arm and immediately felt Obi-Wan's presence welling up from the depths where it had been hiding. "That's it, my brother; come on, I'm here." He said.

Anakin reached out into Obi-Wan's mind, probing to see what Obi-Wan was seeing…

------------

The hot volcanic atmosphere of Mustafar appeared in front of him, and he watched himself as the events played out. They are in the midst of the fight there, with Obi-Wan trying desperately and unsuccessfully to convince Anakin of Palpatine's treachery. "I have failed you, Anakin; I have failed you." He heard his brother say. Anakin watched himself back flip over Obi-Wan to land on the edge of the droid platform Obi-Wan is occupying. Obi-Wan takes a feeble swing at him as he passes over. "It's over for you, Master." Anakin is saying. The platform is floating close to an outcrop of land and Obi-Wan leaps to it. "It's over, Anakin; I have the high ground." Obi-Wan tells him. "You underestimate my power." Anakin answers. "Don't be a fool, Anakin; don't try it." Obi-Wan warns. Anakin watched himself leap over Obi-Wan…"_Why am I doing that?_…and Obi-Wan…swings blindly, yes…he's not even looking!...Anakin watched…and tried to look away…_"OH, NO, NOT AGAIN!"_ Anakin "heard" Obi-Wan thinking. …He drops to the ground, only his prosthetic arm remains, and he tries to pull himself up. "You were the Chosen One; it was said that you would destroy the Sith not join them; bring balance to the Force not leave it in Darkness." He heard his anguished brother cry out….he felt his own hate and anger building until…"I hate you." Comes out…"You were my brother, Anakin, and I loved you."…_"Obi-Wan? It's over now; please come back."_

Anakin's hope turned to disappointment and despair, as he felt Obi-Wan's consciousness retreating once again. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan; I'm so sorry. I knew you'd turn away from me; but not like this." He cried, the tears flowing, unchecked. "Just come back and I promise you'll never have to look at me again; please."

However, Obi-Wan only slipped deeper and Anakin wept openly.

------------

Obi-Wan found himself back again within the confines of his Temple quarters.

"This is more complex than I thought, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said from Obi-Wan's chair.

"I don't understand, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan replied. "I can remember it now, I accept that it never happened, why am I back here?"

"That's a very good question; but one that you will have to find the answer to." Qui-Gon answered.

"And if I can't?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Then your physical body will waste away and you will die; and part of Anakin will die with you." Qui-Gon told him.

Obi-Wan sat down on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands in contemplation, "I would have done it; if Anakin had turned, that's what I would have done." He said finally.

"Yes; and that's the part you can't accept." Qui-Gon replied.

"Then I'll never be able to leave here; will I?" Obi-Wan said despondently.

"No. Not if you can't get past that." Qui-Gon answered. "And I don't think you'll be able to do it without help."

"You mean Anakin." Obi-Wan guessed.

"Yes; I think he can teach you how." Qui-Gon replied.

"Well, that's it then." Obi-Wan said with resignation. "I can't get out of here to ask for his help and he can't reach me."

"Obi-Wan, I've never known you to give up hope so easily. There's always a way." Qui-Gon told him cryptically.

"What way? I can't reach him; I can't get past Mustafar." Obi-Wan replied.

"Ah, you can't, but I can. I can always reach him; if I had seen what was truly preventing you from going back, I would have guided him here before this." Qui-Gon answered. "Would you like me to do this?"

"Will it hurt him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, on the contrary, it will help him too; to understand what he is capable of." Qui-Gon told him.

"Then yes, Master; I have no other choice, do I." Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon smiled without answering, "Stay put, I will be back shortly." He said and then opened the door and walked out.

"Where would I go?" Obi-Wan said to the empty room.

------------

"_He hasn't turned away from you, Anakin." _Qui-Gon said.

"Qui-Gon?" Anakin replied, wondering if he had been hearing things.

"_Yes; he hasn't turned away from you." _Qui-Gon said again.

"He has; he's ashamed of what I did; he's ashamed that I might have done those things." Anakin replied.

"_No, Anakin; he understands that you did not do it, any of it." _Qui-Gon answered.

"Then why is he doing this?" Anakin asked. "I've done this too soon; too soon after Baylor. That's it, isn't it?"

"_No, that's not it." _Qui-Gon said.

"Then what is it?" Anakin asked.

"_He's hiding from himself." _Qui-Gon told him. _"From what he did."_

"What he did?" Anakin puzzled.

"_Yes, he maimed you, Anakin; he's having a difficult time accepting that."_ Qui-Gon said.

"But it never happened; doesn't he realize that?" Anakin asked.

"_Yes, but it's more complicated than that." _Qui-Gon answered.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"_Because if you had turned, he knows that's what he would have done." _Qui-Gon replied. _"Can you see now why it is so hard for him?"_

"Oh…then you'll have to make him understand that he wasn't fighting me on Mustafar; he was fighting Darth Vader." Anakin said.

"_Yes, that's how you reconcile what happened in your nightmares." _Qui-Gon replied.

Anakin nodded. "Master Yoda taught me to separate myself from Vader. Then I could accept that I wouldn't…wouldn't do what happened in the nightmare; but Vader would have." Anakin said. "That's what you have to tell Obi-Wan; that he wouldn't have been fighting me; he would have been fighting what I'd become."

"_I don't think he would accept that, Anakin." _Qui-Gon replied. _"Not from me."_

"Well, I know he would from me, but I can't reach him; I've tried." Anakin said.

"_You have it in you to find him." _Qui-Gon told him.

"No, Master; I've already tried and failed; and now he's lost." Anakin answered.

"_No, Anakin; he's not; not yet." _Qui-Gon insisted_. "You are the Chosen One, the most powerful Jedi alive; you have the ability to do many things, including saving your brother."_

"Tell me how, Qui-Gon and I'll do it." Anakin said eagerly.

"_You must go through Obi-Wan's experience with him." _Qui-Gon replied.

"But haven't we already done that? I've seen what he did and so has he." Anakin protested. "Isn't that what's done this to him?"

"_You don't understand yet, Anakin; you have both gone through it alone. You, in your nightmare experiencing it; then, Obi-Wan watching your memory of that nightmare and finally you feeling what Obi-Wan felt as he went through it again. Never were you with him or he with you." _Qui-Gon explained.

"I'm sorry, Qui-Gon; I still don't understand. I thought we were already together." Anakin replied, even more confused.

"_It is difficult to understand, I know; but you must do more than just let him see that part that has driven him within. You see, he is like an observer, you must observe with him; does that make more sense?" _Qui-Gon went on.

"Oh, yes; I think I do. But how do I reach him now? I tried, and I just couldn't, he was too far away." Anakin said.

"_Because you weren't focusing enough; you can only reach him through very deep meditation." _Qui-Gon answered.

"I can't do that out here; there are too many distractions." Anakin replied decisively. "Is it safe to move him?"

"_Oh, yes." _Qui-Gon told him. _"Just don't wait too long, Anakin; the longer this goes on, the more difficult it will be for him to come back."_

"Then I'll just have to do it now." Anakin answered.

------------

Zak had a stack of plates in his hands, ready to take them out to the veranda when he spotted Anakin coming toward the house with his master on his back.

"Umm…Lady Padme." He said.

"What is it, Zak? I have my hands full at the moment." She replied as she tried to spoon one more mouthful of cereal into Luke's mouth.

"I think you should see this." Zak answered.

"Here Boba; see what you can do with this." Padme said, handing the bounty hunter her spoon.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Boba asked.

"Finish feeding him." Padme answered.

"Never mind, Padme dear, I can do that." Jobal said as she came into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mom." Padme replied as she went to the veranda door. "Now, what….oh my." She finished quietly.

"Zak, open the door." Anakin said when he had reached the veranda.

Zak obeyed without question and Anakin stepped inside.

"What are you doing, Anakin?" Padme asked as he passed her on his way to the dining room.

"Saving my brother's life." Anakin answered without pausing.

"But I thought you said last night that you shouldn't move him." Padme asked as she followed him.

"That was last night; now I know what I have to do." Anakin replied. "Zak, I need you."

"Yes, Master Anakin." Zak said as he brought up the rear.

"What are you going to do?" Padme asked.

"I told you; save my brother's life." Anakin answered.

"Yes, I heard you the first time; but I want to know how you think you're going to do it." Padme said.

"Padme, I don't have time for this now." Anakin replied impatiently.

"Just tell me what you're going to do, Anakin." Padme requested.

"I need to reach him; it's the only way. I need to be alone to concentrate." Anakin told her.

"Is it dangerous?" Padme asked, suddenly concerned.

"I don't know; but I have to do this or he'll never…I just have to do it." Anakin answered.

They had reached Anakin's private meditation room; the door was open and Anakin paused before he went in. He turned to Zak.

"No one is to come near us, Zak; do you understand?" Anakin instructed. "You stay right here and make sure I'm not disturbed for any reason."

"I understand, Master." Zak assured him.

Anakin caught a glimpse of Padme face before he turned back into the room.

"It will be alright, Padme; please, don't worry. But this is something I have to do, for myself and for Obi-Wan. You can understand that, can't you?" Anakin said.

"Yes, Anakin; he's your brother. You have no choice, I understand." Padme answered. "Just don't get lost too."

"I promise." Anakin replied as he kissed her on the top of her head. "Oh, Zak, I forgot to bring in the blanket; could you get it for me?"

"I'll be right back." Zak said as he disappeared down the hall.

"Is there anything I can do, Annie?" Padme asked. "Will you need anything?"

"Water; Obi-Wan hasn't had anything to drink since yesterday. When he comes around, he'll be thirsty." Anakin answered.

"I'll bring a pitcher." Padme replied and headed back to the kitchen.

Anakin went into the room and slowly lowered Obi-Wan to the padded floor. Moments later, Zak appeared in the doorway and waited until Anakin looked up and beckoned him to come in.

"I brought the pillow too." He said.

"Good thinking, little brother." Anakin replied. "Look, Zak; you're not to worry, alright? Master Obi-Wan will be just fine."

"I hope so." Zak answered.

He waited in the room until Padme had returned with a pitcher of cool water.

"Thank you, my love." He said as she placed the pitcher on the floor nearby.

"I'll keep the children away from here." She told him as he stood up to kiss her.

"Thank you." He replied.

"See you soon." Padme said.

"No one gets in here, Zak." Anakin instructed one last time as Zak and Padme walked out of the room.

"No one; yes, Master Anakin." Zak confirmed as he turned to close the door behind him.

When the door closed, Anakin turned his attention to Obi-Wan, first placing the pillow under his head and then covering him with the blanket.

"Alright, my brother; let's get this over with." He said as he took a centering breath and closed his eyes in preparation for the task ahead.


	25. Trust Between Brothers

Chapter 25 Trust Between Brothers

When Padme returned to the kitchen, it was in chaos. Her mother was on her knees cleaning up the remains of Luke's breakfast, Leia's breakfast appeared to be on Gemma's head, Gemma was calmly picking pieces of it out her hair and eating them, Gemma's breakfast was in Leia's lap and Boba, also on his knees, was cleaning up the mess. All three children seemed quite pleased with themselves.

"I've only been gone five minutes; what's going on here?" Padme asked as she put her hands on her waist.

"Nothing, dear; we've got it all under control." Jobal assured her. "They were just having a little fun, that's all."

"That's all? This kitchen is a mess, and Gemma is eating food out of her hair." Padme said.

"Oh, honey; I cleaned up worse messes when you and Sola were little." Jobal replied. "Why don't you just take Gemma over to the sink and clean her up."

"Why did you let Leia do this, Boba?" Padme asked as she picked up Gemma and set her on the counter next to the sink.

"It's not my fault; I only turned my back for a second." Boba answered defensively. "And anyway, Gemma thought it was funny."

"Well, I don't; look at this mess." Padme countered. "And then you just let her eat it."

"Relax, Padme, no real harm's been done here; and it wasn't really Boba's fault, Leia…well, she was just copying what Luke did." Jobal replied.

"That's another thing, I thought you were feeding Luke; how did his bowl end up on the floor?" Padme asked, guiding Gemma's head to the water faucet.

"He did it without using his hands, you know, like they were doing with the ball. One moment the bowl was sitting there on his tray and the next, it was on the floor. Leia thought it was funny so she did it too." Jobal explained. "At least when you and Sola were children I didn't have to contend with that."

"I'm sorry, Mom; I forgot to warn you about that. I always have to hold on to their bowls when I feed them. Usually, Anakin and I both take one to prevent this." Padme told her, apologetically.

"That's alright, dear; we handled it." Jobal said. "What about Master Kenobi? Will Anakin be able to help him?"

"I don't know, Mom; he's going to try." Padme replied. "I think I want to contact Master Yoda and see what he thinks about what Anakin is doing."

"What is he doing?" Jobal asked curiously.

"It's too hard for me to explain; he's going to…well, try to reach Obi-Wan through meditation." Padme answered.

"It sounds complicated." Jobal said.

"It is; but Anakin thinks it will work." Padme replied.

"I'm still not sure I understand what happened to him in the first place." Jobal said.

"Don't ask me to explain that, Mother, because I don't even understand it." Padme told her.

"Well, you just run along then, Padme, Boba and I can take care of this; can't we, Boba." Jobal replied.

"Sure, I guess." Boba answered.

"Thanks; I'll be back in a few moments." Padme promised.

------------

"I know." Yoda answered when Padme repeated what Anakin had told her.

"You do? But I'm worried about Anakin, Master Yoda." Padme replied.

"Worried you should not be, Lady Padme; correct Anakin is to try to reach Obi-Wan in this way." Yoda assured her. "Save his brother he can."

"But won't he be lost too?" Padme asked.

"Lost? No; find his way back he can, bring his brother with him he will." Yoda said. "Let him die, Anakin cannot or blame himself always he will."

"I understand that, Master Yoda; but shouldn't Anakin just wait and let Obi-Wan come out of this on his own?" Padme wondered.

"He cannot, Lady Padme; mired in despair he is over what he might have done." Yoda answered.

"But what can Anakin do about that?" Padme asked.

"Ah, difficult it is to explain the bond between them. Strong they are apart, but stronger when together they are." Yoda replied. "And even stronger yet they will be when finished this is."

"So there's nothing I can do? I shouldn't stop him?" Padme asked.

"No, you must not. Together they must go through this or alone Anakin will be when over it is." Yoda answered.

"Because Obi-Wan will die?" Padme guessed.

"Yes." Yoda replied.

"I will do nothing then, Master Yoda; except wait." Padme said.

"A wise decision." Yoda told her, ending the connection.

------------

"_Very good, Anakin; you are very close now." _Qui-Gon told him encouragingly.

"Why the Temple, Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked.

"_Obi-Wan feels safe here." _Qui-Gon answered.

"Safe. From what he's seen himself do?" Anakin asked.

"_Safe from what he knew he would do if you had turned." _Qui-Gon explained. _"There is a difference, I think."_

"So where is he?" Anakin asked.

"_What would be your guess, Anakin?" _Qui-Gon answered with a question.

"His own quarters?" Anakin asked.

"_Yes." _Qui-Gon confirmed. _"And here we are."_

"What should I do now?" Anakin wondered.

"_Well, he's there waiting for you; go on in." _ Qui-Gon instructed.

Anakin touched the door lightly and it slid open; Obi-Wan was sitting in his chair, one hand resting on the arm of the chair and the other stroking his beard.

"Obi-Wan, I'm sorry." Anakin began.

"This isn't your fault, Anakin; if I had trained you better, this nightmare would not even have been a possibility." Obi-Wan said.

"But if you had not trained me as well as you did, this nightmare would have been a reality." Anakin countered.

"If you had turned; I would have fought you and you would have ended up…" Obi-Wan trailed off.

"A monster. But don't you see that I would have already become a monster before we fought? From the moment I would have allowed Palpatine to attack Mace, I would have already started to change." Anakin argued.

"I would have fought you, Anakin." Obi-Wan repeated.

"No, you would have fought what I had become, Darth Vader; not me, Obi-Wan. That's who you would have been fighting; and he would have wanted to kill you." Anakin replied.

"I should have tried to reason with you." Obi-Wan said.

"You did, my brother; but that thing I became in my nightmare wasn't listening to you. I know this already, and now you must accept it as I do." Anakin told him. "Look, Obi-Wan, you can accept what I would have done if I had turned to the Dark Side; why is it so much harder for you to accept what I would have forced you to do?"

"Because if I had been forced to fight you, it would have meant that I had failed in training you. The fact that you even had this nightmare is proof of my failure." Obi-Wan answered.

"Well, I don't see it that way. All I see is that I made the choice I did because of your training." Anakin replied. "You love me even though you've seen what I would have done if Palpatine would have killed Mace; and yet you can't accept what you would have done in that nightmare."

"You're right, I can't." Obi-Wan agreed.

"Then you have to understand that I would have forced you into it; Darth Vader would have forced you." Anakin told him. "You're better than this, Obi-Wan; come on now, Zak needs you, the Order needs you, my children need you…I need you."

Eyes met, and Obi-Wan suddenly realized what Anakin had been trying to tell him, he knew that his brother was right and that Anakin loved him unconditionally.

"And whether you realize it or not, my brother, your love is unconditional, too." Anakin said, as he gleaned Obi-Wan's mind. "I underestimated that love, because I thought you would turn away from me when you actually saw my nightmare; and when you retreated into yourself, that's what I thought you'd done. I didn't trust you; and in that I failed you."

Obi-Wan looked away, "I'm sorry, Anakin." He said softly.

"Don't be; it wasn't your fault. Now, let's do this and get it over with." Anakin replied. "We have more important things to do."

And there it was, a sign that Obi-Wan was finally ready…his warm smile; Anakin smiled back. Without a further word, they stepped through the open doorway together.

------------

Zak felt it, the first connection he had felt with his master since the previous evening when he and Master Anakin had begun to explore Master Anakin's nightmare. His master was coming back; he just knew it. He pushed down the strong urge to open the door and forced himself to be patient. Master Anakin had told him they were not to be disturbed, and Zak knew that included him. He would wait…impatiently.

------------

The transition from the calm safety of the Jedi Temple to the hot volcanic environment of Mustafar was instantaneous and these two brothers witnessed again the events as they played out there. Anakin, having seen it so many times in his sleep, could look at again almost passively; but he could feel Obi-Wan's pain as he was forced to watch all over again. _"Just remember, my brother; it would not have been me. I would have been gone and only this thing, Vader, would have remained. He would have wanted you dead; remember that." _Anakin said. The battle began in the control room…Anakin choking Obi-Wan with his artificial hand…Obi-Wan disengaging the servos driving Anakin's fingers so that Anakin would release him... The Force push that sends them both flying in opposite directions… Anakin's wild swing that destroys the control panel and disables the shield…the fight continuing out onto the catwalk…the destruction of the walkway…. The leap to the tower that in turn is also destroyed by the unshielded flow of lava… Both of them now on droid platforms… "I have failed you, Anakin; I have failed you." "Palpatine is evil." "In my eyes, the Jedi are evil." "Then you are lost!" "It's over for you, master." Obi-Wan leaps to the patch of ground as the platform nears it. "It's over Anakin, I have the high ground." He says. "You underestimate my power." Anakin replies. _"Remember this is not me."_ Anakin told Obi-Wan as he gripped his shoulder. "Don't be a fool, Anakin; don't try it." Obi-Wan pleads. Anakin felt Obi-Wan's pain increase as the Anakin in the vision leaped over Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan swings blindly and his arm and legs are severed by Obi-Wan's weapon. He felt Obi-Wan give out a low sob and gripped his shoulder harder. _"It's not me; it's not me; it's not me." _He said over and over again. "You were the Chosen One. It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them…." _"I didn't join them, Obi-Wan; remember, you taught me well. I did not fall." _Anakin reminded him. "…you were to bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness!" _"I did bring balance, my brother; because of you, I did what was foretold; your teaching helped me."_ Anakin assured him, gripping his shoulder even tighter. "I hate you!" Anakin screams. _"Almost there, Obi-Wan; almost there." _Anakin said, still gripping Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan felt himself coming up, out of the place he had been hiding….

------------

"NOOOOOOOO!" The cry reverberated throughout the house, causing Padme's mother to drop the plate she was holding and it smashed into pieces on the floor. Almost immediately, the entire household had converged on the room that Anakin used for meditation. Zak stood firmly in front of the door, "no one goes in there. That's what Master Anakin said, no matter what." He said with authority.

"Let me in, Zak." Padme ordered.

"No." Zak said.

"Zak, we have to know what's going on in there." Ruwee insisted.

"No, you don't. Master Anakin said absolutely no one was to go in until he says it's alright." Zak replied.

"What if Master Skywalker can't come out of there? Let Lady Skywalker in so she can see if he's alright." Boba said.

"It wasn't Master Anakin who cried out. He's fine; and if we stay out, Master Obi-Wan will be too." Zak argued.

------------

"You were my brother, Anakin, and I loved you." Obi-Wan says sadly after picking up Anakin's discarded lightsaber….then turns and walks away. _"Obi-Wan?" _Anakin inquired tentatively. _"Yes."_ Obi-Wan answered quietly.

------------

"Let us in now, Zak; I'm warning you." Boba threatened.

"No, I told you; I can't." Zak maintained.

Boba pushed him against the door and reached for the controls.

"Stop it; I can't let you go in there." Zak said as he struggled to move Boba away.

Padme reached over both of them, hit the button and the door slid open. Zak, who had been shoved against the door in the melee with Boba, fell backward onto the floor; Boba caught himself on the edge of the doorway. Zak rolled over, "I'm sorry, Master Anakin; I tried to keep them out." He said.

"It's alright, Zak; it's all over now." Anakin assured him. "Now, get out, all of you, and give Obi-Wan a little chance to get his bearings back."

"I'm sorry, Anakin; I heard that scream, I thought it was you and that you needed help." Padme told him.

"Well, it wasn't; and I'm fine. And if you leave Obi-Wan alone for a bit, he will be too." Anakin replied. "Now, please; leave us for a while longer."

"Master?" Zak ventured.

"It's alright, Padawan; but please do what Master Anakin asks." Obi-Wan answered hoarsely.

"Yes, Master." Zak replied, relieved to hear his master's voice one again.

He scrambled to his feet and backed out of the room with Padme. She hit the door control and the door slid closed.


	26. An Unbreakable Bond

Chapter 26 An Unbreakable Bond

Padme's parents were waiting for her in the front room, "Mother and I are going to go now, dear." Ruwee said.

"Oh, yes; everything seems to be under control now, Dad; thanks for staying." Padme replied.

"If you need anything, Padme; anything at all, please call us." Jobal told her.

"I will, Mom." Padme assured her.

She hugged them both and watched as they walked out to their speeder. When she turned around, Boba was watching from the hallway entrance, "What?" Padme asked.

Boba shook his head, rather sadly, Padme thought, "Nothing." He said and turned back toward the kitchen.

She walked back down the hallway to where Zak was, sitting once again, in front of the door, "I'm sorry, Zak." She began.

"It's alright, Lady Padme; I understand." Zak replied.

"I didn't trust you and I should have; I'm sorry." Padme went on.

"I know; and it's alright, really." Zak answered.

"No, it's not alright; things could have gone very wrong. The next time you tell me to do something, I'll listen, I promise." Padme said.

"Alright." Zak replied.

"Alright; I'm going back to the kitchen. Call me if you need anything." Padme said.

"I will." Zak answered.

"Right." Padme said, nodded and walked back down the hall.

------------

"How are you feeling?" Anakin asked when the door had slid closed completely.

Obi-Wan struggled to sit up; Anakin put his hand behind his back to help.

"Tired, strung out and foolish." Obi-Wan answered.

"Foolish? Why?" Anakin asked as he reached for the pitcher Padme had left on the floor. "Blast, there's no glass."

"I thought I was stronger than this." Obi-Wan replied. "That's alright, I'm not thirsty."

"Stronger than what? You had to watch yourself try to kill me, Obi-Wan." Anakin said. "And you haven't had anything since yesterday; you need to drink something."

"I should have been able to control my emotions better than that." Obi-Wan answered. "And really, Anakin; I don't want anything."

"I don't care what you want…Zak?" Anakin called out.

The door slid open and Zak stood in the doorway, "Run back down to the kitchen and ask Lady Padme for a glass." Anakin said.

"Yes, Master." Zak replied.

"That won't be necessary, Zak." Obi-Wan countered.

"I think it is." Zak answered and closed the door.

"Oh great; he's becoming as defiant as you were." Obi-Wan said.

"He only wants what's best for you, my brother." Anakin explained. "And in this case, he and I are right."

Obi-Wan sighed, as usual; knowing this was an argument he could not win.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes; you're not a droid, you have feelings; and what you had to see…I'm sorry." Anakin continued.

"Don't be sorry, Anakin; this needed to be done. I just should have been able to handle it better." Obi-Wan told him. "I thought I could."

"Well, you did; at least you handled what I would have done. It was what you would have done; what Vader would have forced you to do that you had trouble dealing with." Anakin answered.

"I should have been smart enough to see the difference between you and this Vader." Obi-Wan said.

"I gave you too much at once, Obi-Wan; I didn't intend to unleash all those old thoughts and memories on you." Anakin replied apologetically.

"That was a bit of a shock; so it wasn't intentional, then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Absolutely not; the deal was the nightmare, not those stupid feelings I had when I was younger." Anakin replied. "The last thing I wanted to do was saddle you with the idea that you weren't a good mentor and friend."

------------

When Zak walked into the kitchen, Padme was rinsing breakfast dishes and Boba was placing them in the washer.

"Master Anakin said I he wants a glass." He said.

"Oh, of course." Padme answered and reached up into the cupboard, pulled one off the shelf and handed back to him.

"Thank you." Zak said and turned to leave.

"Zak, I'm sorry I pushed you." Boba said.

"It's alright." Zak answered and walked out.

"He's mad at me, isn't he." Boba said to Padme after Zak had gone.

"No, not mad, disappointed, I think; with both of us." Padme replied. "He was supposed to keep everyone out and we caused him to fail by barging in."

"Oh." Boba said quietly; and privately wondered why he suddenly cared what this Jedi boy thought. Because he's your friend, Boba, he reminded himself.

------------

"I guess I was supposed to see all of that too. Sometimes, Anakin, the Force knows what's best." Obi-Wan said.

"Maybe; I just wish you'd been more prepared." Anakin replied just as Zak knocked and opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Master; but I really think Master Anakin was right this time." Zak said, handing him the glass.

"I know, Padawan." Obi-Wan answered. "Now go out for a little while longer."

"Yes, Master." Zak replied and left.

"So what happens now?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know; should something happen?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know either; but it seems that something should after all that." Anakin answered.

"Well, do you feel any differently?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin paused and thought for a long time about that before answering. Obi-Wan waited patiently, pouring a glass of water and drinking it to give Anakin as much time as he needed to work through it.

"Yes," Anakin finally replied, "I feel…clean."

"That makes sense. There are no secrets between us; you have shared everything." Obi-Wan said, nodding.

"I know and I think it makes us…" Anakin concurred.

"Stronger, yes, I feel that too." Obi-Wan finished.

"Palpatine was right about one thing." Anakin said.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin smiled broadly. "I have become the most powerful Jedi; but he was wrong too." He answered.

Obi-Wan looked at him curiously.

"He didn't know I'd have to have your help to do it." Anakin finished and then became very serious. "I would have fallen without you; you know that, don't you?"

"Do you really think so?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I know so; look what happened to me every time you weren't there. If you hadn't been there at all…I… Palpatine would have had me a long time ago…and…everything would have been lost." Anakin said, choking on the last few words.

"I gave you everything I could, Anakin; and it was enough in the end." Obi-Wan told him.

"What you gave me…I…you gave me everything you had, Obi-Wan." Anakin replied. "Every last thing; you held nothing back from me. I just wish I had recognized that and appreciated it when I was younger."

"Well, it doesn't matter; you did what you were supposed to do; you destroyed the Sith. And now you have a wife and two beautiful children." Obi-Wan said.

"But I'm not a Jedi; that still bothers you." Anakin knew.

"No, it's not…it's just that you have so much to offer us. I don't begrudge your marriage, I want you to be happy, but…" Obi-Wan began.

"I know; you miss not having me around, but I will come to Coruscant often; there are many things that the Council wants from me and I want to share everything I have learned and will learn with them. And you are always welcome here. You are like my brother; and nothing can ever change that. Palpatine tried, but in the end, he couldn't destroy that." Anakin assured him.

Obi-Wan could not reply so Anakin continued.

"We are connected; we have been for a long time. The Force threw us together and now, now that you know my thoughts and my feelings; now that you have seen my darkest secrets, that connection is so strong, I don't think anything can ever break it. I love you, Obi-Wan, you are my brother." He said. "And because I have shared everything with you, and you have not turned away from me in disgust, I know how strong your love is too; it's unconditional."

They both felt it then, and were overwhelmed by it, a powerful feeling of friendship and brotherhood, and a love no longer inhibited by secrets and lies. It radiated from both of them and for a short time, they were unable to move or speak.

------------

Zak was standing in front of the door when he felt it, and it nearly bowled him over, it was that powerful, and he had to lean against the wall to prevent himself from falling down. He had never in his young life experienced a love that strong; it took his breath away. It finally overpowered him and he had to sit down.

------------

Padme was in the children's room with the twins and Gemma. The twins had been amusing themselves and Gemma by making their toys dance in the air. Suddenly, the toys fell to floor and the twins looked at each other, stood up and walked over to the hallway. Curious, Padme went over to see what they were looking at, but all she could see was Zak sitting by the door. The twins started down the hall and Padme followed until they stopped in front of the room where Obi-Wan and Anakin were.

"What is it?" Padme asked.

"Can't you feel it?" Zak asked breathlessly.

"No; what is it?" Padme asked.

"Oh, then it must be coming through the Force." Zak concluded.

"What?" Padme asked.

"Love; powerful love." Zak answered.

"Through the Force, you felt this? Coming from…in there?" Padme asked.

"Yes." Zak replied.

"What does it mean?" Padme asked.

"I don't know." Zak told her.

------------

In the capital of the Republic, an old Jedi Master stood watching a practice session in progress when he suddenly dropped his gimmer stick. The other Master standing with him turned his dark face downward and stared in concern until he, too, felt what the older master had felt.

"What is it?" Master Windu asked.

"Love it is, Master Windu; powerful, and pure it is." Yoda answered.

"Where is it coming from?" Windu asked.

"Mmm…better to ask who than where." Yoda told him.

"Who then?" Mace asked.

"The Chosen One." Yoda answered.

"Skywalker?" Mace asked.

"Yes, found himself he has." Yoda answered. "Forever will it change him; forever will it change all of us."

------------

"_And now, Anakin, you have found what you needed." _Qui-Gon said.

"Love?" Anakin asked.

_No, Anakin, the love was always there. But trust, Obi-Wan has trusted you for a long time, but you have never completely trusted him...until now." _Qui-Gon answered.

"I don't understand." Anakin replied.

"_Your love and Obi-Wan's love for you were always there. But until you trusted your brother completely, his love could not reach you and your love could not come out. So you see, it was the trust that you needed to find." _Qui-Gon explained. _"And that is why you had to share everything with him, including all your memories and all the feelings that went with those memories. When you knew that Obi-Wan could accept everything you felt and everything that you had done or may have done if you had joined Darth Sidious, then you could trust him."_

"But it nearly killed him." Anakin objected. "How could that be right?"

"Maybe that was supposed to happen too." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"_Never once, Anakin, did you ask me if what you would have to do was dangerous; and in doing so, that made what you did a completely selfless act of love. You weren't thinking about what it might do to you, all you were concerned about was helping Obi-Wan." _Qui-Gon told him. _"So now, you know two things that you did not know yesterday; trust and what is truly meant by selflessness."_

"But I've always done that, Qui-Gon; I've taken chances a lot of times to help him." Anakin argued. "Why was this different?"

"_In all those other times, Anakin; you were always confident that you could pull it off, so to speak; this time, you didn't know, did you, if you would die trying to save him." _Qui-Gon answered.

"Well, I…no; I guess not." Anakin admitted.

"_So you see, you were willing to sacrifice your own life to save your brother. That, Anakin, is true selflessness." _Qui-Gon explained.

"Qui-Gon, you told me…" Obi-Wan started.

"_Yes, I was not entirely honest with you, I admit. But if I had been, you would not have given me leave to bring Anakin to you. You, my apprentice, have always been selfless; and you would not have allowed Anakin to help you if you thought he might die in the process. Anakin needed to do this; not only for you, but for himself, for the Jedi Order and for the Republic." _Qui-Gon said. _"This is also part of his destiny."_

"Wait a minute; I can't go running around the galaxy anymore. I don't even want to; I have a family." Anakin protested.

"_You don't have to. But what you must do is teach what you have learned to the rest of the Jedi." _Qui-Gon told him.

"How?" Anakin asked.


	27. Zak's Dilemma

Well, since you didn't get anything over the weekend, I'll go ahead and post another chapter to make up for it. I'm glad you're enjoying it! Just 3 more chapters after this one...

* * *

Chapter 27 Zak's Dilemma

"Just by being with them, Anakin; I can feel it just sitting here with you." Obi-Wan answered.

"_It's not just Anakin's love you feel, Obi-Wan; it is your own as well. You are more powerful together than a half dozen Jedi." _Qui-Gon told them. _"Never, even in Master Yoda's lifetime, has there been anyone as powerful as the two of you combined."_

"So Obi-Wan's destiny is tied up with mine?" Anakin asked.

"_Yes; it always has been. Even if I had not died when I did, Obi-Wan would still have become your friend, your mentor and your brother." _Qui-Gon revealed.

"But then wouldn't you have trained me?" Anakin wondered.

"_Yes, but Obi-Wan would have been involved with that training; and you would have learned from both of us." _Qui-Gon answered. _"And then again, perhaps Obi-Wan was meant to train you after all; it is difficult to say."_

There was silence between them then, broken only when Anakin finally spoke up.

"I should tell Master Yoda what's happened." He said.

"_He already knows, Anakin; he felt it. But you should speak with him all the same." _Qui-Gon replied. _"For now, I will leave you. But do not worry; I will not be far if you need me."_

"What do I do now?" Anakin asked.

"First talk to Master Yoda; and then we can decide together what to do next." Obi-Wan answered.

"Alright; but while I'm talking to Master Yoda, you get yourself something to eat and rest." Anakin said.

"I've been resting, Anakin; all night and most of the morning." Obi-Wan told him.

"No, what you were doing was not restful. You're tired, I can feel it; whether you want to admit it or not." Anakin argued.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed wearily. He knew that Anakin was right; he was tired, bone tired. When he opened his eyes again, Anakin was staring at him with concern.

"Why don't you just rest here for a while? The floor is padded and there's already a blanket and a pillow here. I'll make sure no one bothers you and either Zak or I will bring you something to eat later." He suggested.

Obi-Wan only nodded; suddenly that seemed like a very good idea. He pulled the blanket around him, lay down and positioned the pillow under his head. Anakin stayed for several minutes until he heard Obi-Wan heave a great relaxing sigh. When he sensed that his brother had fallen asleep, he quietly stood up, walked over to the door and hit the control panel. When the door opened, he nearly stumbled over Zak who had still been sitting in front of it.

"Wha…" Zak managed to get out before…

"Shh." Anakin interrupted as he shut the door behind them.

"Is Master Obi-Wan alright?" Zak whispered.

"Yes, but he's resting right now; so we should leave him alone for a little while." Anakin told him quietly. "It's nearly lunchtime, why don't we find something to eat?"

Zak nodded as Anakin punched several buttons on the door control pad.

"Are you locking him in?" Zak asked.

"No, he can get out, but I'm worried about the twins; they can open this door if they want to, but not if it's locked." Anakin explained with a sly smile. "There, that should keep them out."

"What was it, Master Anakin?" Zak asked as they walked toward the kitchen.

"What was what?" Anakin asked.

"What I felt, it was coming from that room." Zak answered.

"You felt something?" Anakin asked, taken aback.

"Yes, it was…powerful." Zak answered. "Couldn't you feel it?"

"Well, yes; but I thought….what did it feel like, Zak?" Anakin asked.

"Umm…like…umm…well, like love." Zak finally managed to say.

"Unbelievable; and you could feel it? Out in the hallway?" Anakin asked in wonder.

"Yes; it was very strong. Where did it come from?" Zak asked.

"Oh, Zak; I think what you were feeling came from Master Obi-Wan and…and me." Anakin told him.

"Oh…Maybe you should tell Master Yoda." Zak suggested.

"Yes, I'm going to; because I still don't completely understand it myself." Anakin replied.

"Luke and Leia felt it too." Zak informed him.

"They did?"

They had reached the kitchen and Padme heard Zak's last words, "Yes, they were playing in their room and suddenly they just got up and walked down the hall." She explained. "Then they just stayed there until Zak said it…how did you put it, Zak?"

"Dampened; it's still there, but it's like it's muffled." Zak said as he tried to define it.

"Where is it now?" Anakin asked.

Zak looked up at him for a moment, thinking, "I think it's with you…or part of it is." He replied haltingly.

"Part of it?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, the other part is…umm…down there." Zak said as he pointed down the hall.

"What happened, Anakin?" Padme asked.

"I don't know exactly; something wonderful." Anakin answered. "Qui-Gon said…"

"Master Obi-Wan's master? But he's…" Zak interrupted.

"There are many things you don't understand yet, Zak; Master Qui-Gon is able to speak with us through the Force. He knows everything that's happened…he even knows about you." Anakin explained. "And he said that this happened because I have learned to trust Obi-Wan completely."

Padme turned away, the old feelings of envy had just popped into her mind and she did not want Anakin to see that, "Oh no, Padme; don't turn away. I can share this with you too." Anakin said as he reached for her. "Here, let me show you."

"Umm…I think I'll see if I can find where Boba has got to." Zak said and, wishing discreetly to leave them to be alone, quietly backed out of the kitchen; his departure went unnoticed.

Instead of hunting for Boba, however, Zak headed down to the pond to be alone. He was not entirely sure how he would fit into this new picture, and he needed to think about what he would do now. He was beginning to wonder if there was even a place for him there at all. He did not feel jealousy or anger toward either Master Anakin or his own master, nor Master Anakin's family, he was happy for them; what he was feeling now was uncertainly and loneliness. He would go back to the Temple and, since he was nearing his thirteenth birthday, gather his things in preparation for assignment elsewhere. He was too close now to the end of the age of choosing to hope for a new master. The joy he had felt when Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had chosen him as his next apprentice had been replaced by sadness and a feeling of utter failure. He knew that he would never measure up to Anakin Skywalker in Master Obi-Wan's eyes; he was a disappointment. He would not cry; he would not cry; he would not….

------------

"Sackie's sad." Luke said suddenly as he picked up a block through the Force and laid it on top of the one that Gemma had just placed on the floor.

"Aw; why, Lukie?" Leia asked.

"Dunno." Luke answered and got up.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Leia asked.

"Fine 'im." Luke said as we walked toward the door.

"Whewe is he?" Leia asked.

"Ou'side." Luke replied when he reached the doorway.

"Dat's twouble, Lukie; Mommy said stay hewe." Leia warned.

"Can't." Luke told her. "Don' tell." Then he was gone.

"Wat_choo_ gonna do?" Gemma asked.

"Nuffin." Leia answered.

Luke walked down the hallway until he came to the opening into the dining room. He peered around the corner to see if his parents were there; the room was empty and he could hear his father talking in the kitchen. As quick as his short little legs could carry him, he headed for the door leading out to the veranda and the back lawn. Taking a quick look around to be sure no one had seen him, he triggered the door control and went outside. He had a feeling that Zak was near the pond and headed in that direction.

------------

The moment Anakin touched her, Padme felt the most overwhelming feeling of warmth and love; it was so strong that for a moment, she could not breathe.

"Oh my." She whispered.

"There, isn't it wonderful?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, it's…Oh Anakin, it's beautiful." Padme exclaimed. "Is this what Zak felt?"

"Yes." Anakin answered.

"Can Obi-Wan feel it too?" Padme asked.

"It's part of Obi-Wan, my love." Anakin told her.

"Well, you're right, it's wonderful." Padme said as she allowed him to cradle her in his arms.

"I told you." Anakin said, tightening his hold on her so that she could bask in the warmth of the love now radiating from him.

They remained like that for a while until Anakin remembered what he and Zak had come into the kitchen for.

"Zak and I were going to fix something for lunch." He said.

"Oh, I can do that for you." Padme insisted. "Zak, what do you…Anakin, where did he go?"

Anakin smiled, "he probably thought we wanted to be alone. He might have gone back down the hall." He answered.

"You go find him and I'll go and get the children; we might as well all eat together." Padme said.

Anakin nodded and went through the dining room toward the hallway. When he looked in the direction he thought Zak would be, however, it was empty; he went the other way into the front room. Only Boba was there, watching something on the view screen.

"Boba, have you seen Zak?" He asked.

"Nope." Boba answered. "I didn't know he was missing."

"I didn't either." Anakin replied before heading to the children's room, thinking maybe he was playing with them.

------------

Padme noticed Luke's absence as soon as she walked into the room, "Where's Luke, Leia?" She asked.

"Gone." Leia answered.

"Gone where, honey?" Padme asked.

"To be wif Sackie." Leia told her.

"Where?" Padme asked, trying not to sound too concerned.

"Ou'side." Leia replied.

"Leia, honey; why didn't you come and tell Mommy?" Padme asked.

"Couden; I pwomised Lukie." Leia explained.

"Well, you should have told Mommy; now we don't know where he is." Padme said sternly.

"Zak's missing too." Anakin said from the doorway.

"Yes, I know; Luke went out to find him." Padme replied. "What's the matter with Zak; going off alone like that? He should have known that Luke would do something like this."

"Padme, that's not fair." Anakin protested.

Padme put her hand to her mouth. "I know; I'm sorry. It's just that now we don't know where Luke is; he could be anywhere." She said.

"No, Mommy; not anywhewe; he's wif Sackie." Leia corrected.

"How do you know that, Leia?" Anakin asked.

"He's my bwover; I know." Leia explained.

------------

"Sackie sad." Luke said as he sat down in front of Zak.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself, Luke." Zak replied.

"Hafta make Sackie feel bettew." Luke told him. "Coz Sackie sad."

"I'm not sad, Luke." Zak said.

"Yes you auw; Lukie knows." Luke answered as he patted Zak's leg. "Lukie a'ways knows how Sackie feels."

Zak looked down into his lap; Luke bent his head under Zak's face and then looked up at him.

"Don' be sad, Sackie; you can come hewe anytime." He said.

"No, I can't; not anymore." Zak replied.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because I won't be with Master Obi-Wan anymore." Zak answered.

"Why?" Luke said.

"I'm not good enough." Zak told him.

"You wong, Sackie." Luke replied.

------------

Obi-Wan was dreaming; he did not usually do this, but he was enjoying it, so he let the dream continue. It was a dream about the early days with Qui-Gon. It was early morning and he did not want to get up even though he knew that he and Qui-Gon would have to leave soon.

"Get up, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon was saying. "Not yet, Master." The child Obi-Wan answers. "Come now; you have something important to attend to." Qui-Gon persists. "Please, Master; just a few more minutes." Obi-Wan pleads. "No, get up now…"

"_Obi-Wan." _Qui-Gon called.

"Not yet, Master; in a little while." Obi-Wan mumbled in his sleep.

"_You're dreaming, Obi-Wan; wake up."_ Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan moaned softly and opened his eyes, "Qui-Gon?"

"_I'm sorry, Padawan; but there's something you need to do." _Qui-Gon told him.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"_Your apprentice needs you." _Qui-Gon answered. _"He is troubled."_

"Troubled? About what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"_Go to him, Obi-Wan." _Was all Qui-Gon would say.

"I will; but what's bothering him?" Obi-Wan asked but received no answer.

He rose stiffly and left the room, heading for the veranda door. Anakin, Padme, Leia and Gemma were already there and about to go out.

"I'm looking for Zak; do you know where he went?" Obi-Wan asked.

"According to Leia; he and Luke are outside somewhere." Anakin answered.

"Luke? What's he doing out there?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Apparently looking for Zak." Anakin replied.

"Foun' him." Leia corrected.

"Well, I need to find him, too; do you know where they are Leia?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yep; show you." Leia answered.

"Padme, why don't you stay up here with Gemma? I'm sure Luke is fine." Anakin said.

Padme only nodded as they walked out.

"Dis way, Daddy." Leia said, taking his hand and leading the way down to the pond.

As they rounded the stand of bushes, they could see Zak with his back towards them and Luke sitting in front of him.

"There you are." Obi-Wan said as he approached.

"I'm sorry, Master Kenobi; I didn't know you were looking for me." Zak answered as he stood up and bowed to him.

"Master Kenobi? What's the matter with you, Zak?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sackie finks he's goin' 'way." Luke told them.

"Going where?" Obi-Wan asked, lifted Zak's chin so he could look him in the eye. "What's this all about then?"

Anakin reached out into Zak's mind….

"Luke, let's leave Zak and Master Obi-Wan alone for a bit." He said.

Luke looked up at him and understood, "All white, Daddy." He replied.

Anakin took the hands of both his children and headed back up to the house.

"Sit down, Zak." Obi-Wan said when they were gone.

They both sat down together; Zak stared over at the pond.

"Now, talk to me." Obi-Wan instructed.

Zak remained silent and Obi-Wan sighed, "I can't read your mind like Master Anakin, Zak; you have to tell me what's wrong." He said.

"I can't either." Zak replied.

"Can't what? You have to do better than that." Obi-Wan told him. "What's going on?"

"I know what you're going to do." Zak informed him.

"You do? Is this some new talent you've come up with? Because if it is, we should let Master Yoda know." Obi-Wan said. "Maybe you should tell me what it is; I might decide it's not what I want to do after all."

"I'm not good enough, am I." Zak told him.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I can't be like Master Anakin." Zak continued.

"And what does that have to do with you're not being good enough?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"You're disappointed with me." Zak said.

"Who told you that?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"No one; I just know." Zak answered.

"No you don't; not if that's what you think." Obi-Wan replied.

"But I can't do what he can do." Zak said.

"What in blazes are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked in confusion.

"I felt it; what you did together, and I can't do that." Zak answered.

"Oh, Zak; no one can. That's something that only Master Anakin and I can do. I don't expect you to have to do that." Obi-Wan assured him. "Is that why you think I'm disappointed with you?"

"Well, aren't you?" Zak asked.

"No, of course not; and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." Obi-Wan answered.

"But I can never be like Master Anakin." Zak proclaimed.

"I don't want you to be; I want you to be like Zak Perrin." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh." Zak replied quietly.

"Listen; I'm going to leave you alone here to think about this. When you're ready, you come back up to the house; and if you need to, we'll talk a little more. But, Zak, I want you to know that I am far from being disappointed in you; alright?" Obi-Wan told him as he patted his back.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered so quietly that Obi-Wan could barely hear him.

Obi-Wan patted his leg before standing up, "don't be too long, Padawan." He said.

"No, Master." Zak answered.

"Good." Obi-Wan concluded, tousling Zak's hair before heading back to the house.

Zak felt stupid; Master Yoda's lessons about negative thoughts came back to him. If only he'd remembered them sooner, he would have known that Master Obi-Wan would never reject him. Luckily, he thought, he had a very understanding master.

------------

"Did he tell you?" Anakin asked as Obi-Wan came through the door.

"Yes." Obi-Wan answered, knowing there was no reason to explain anything to Anakin.

"He's like me in that way." Anakin said.

"What way?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Thinking in the negative. I can't count the number of times you tried to teach me not to do that." Anakin replied, smiling.

"Oh…yes. You did have a problem with that, didn't you." Obi-Wan recalled.

"He's alright now, though; he just feels foolish for not trusting you." Anakin told him.

"I know; that's why I left him to be by himself for a bit." Obi-Wan said.

"Is he feeling better?" Padme asked.

"Yes." They answered together.

"And what about you, Obi-Wan?" Padme asked.

"Couldn't be better." Obi-Wan said.

"I think you could do with some lunch." Anakin pointed out.

"Oh, well; I am a little hungry," Obi-Wan admitted, "but we should wait for Zak to come up, he won't be long."

A quarter of an hour later, Zak did indeed return to the house. By that time, Padme had prepared lunch and Boba had gathered up Gemma and the twins. Zak was quiet during the meal, but Anakin only sensed that he was still somewhat embarrassed for thinking what he had. In contrast, Boba talked almost constantly during the entire meal. Telling them all what he intended to do when they arrived on Coruscant.

"I've decided that the Chancellor needs me; I have a lot to offer you know." He spouted proudly and then went on to list all the talents he had to offer.

It seemed to do the trick for Zak, he and Boba were talking animatedly as they cleared the dishes from the table and carried them to the kitchen.

"That's better." Obi-Wan said when they had gone.

"Why does he think he has to be like me?" Anakin wondered.

"You know his thoughts, Anakin; don't you know?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not all of it." Anakin answered.

"Because he thinks if I can't…connect with him the way I do with you; he isn't good enough." Obi-Wan explained.

"That's ridiculous; he's better in so many ways than I ever was." Anakin replied.

"Well, he's different than you; and I explained that to him. I think he understands now." Obi-Wan said. "Have you spoken with Master Yoda?"

"No, I've thought about it, and I think we should do it together. Maybe later this afternoon." Anakin suggested.

"Alright; if you'd feel better doing that, it's fine with me." Obi-Wan answered.


	28. Sharing the Gift

Chapter 28 Sharing the Gift

"So, you're coming to Coruscant with us after all." Zak said as he started rinsing the dishes they had brought into the kitchen.

"Yes, well; I don't have anything pressing at the moment so I thought I'd give the Chancellor a hand." Boba replied.

"Because of your many talents." Zak finished for him with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Right! You've seen me in action; you can understand what I could do for, you know, the Republic, whatever." Boba said.

"Oh, sure." Zak answered, trying to sound sincere.

"Plus you and me; we make a great team, don't we?" Boba asked.

This Zak could not disagree with; he liked working with this bounty hunter. "The best." He replied.

"Do you think I'll be staying at the Jedi Temple?" Boba wondered.

"Er…no, only Jedi can stay there." Zak told him, and then, when Boba looked disappointed, added. "But I'll bet the Chancellor has a place all ready for you."

"Oh, you think so?" Boba asked.

"Yes, of course; he's asked you to come to work for him; he's certainly not going to make you sleep on the parking deck." Zak answered.

"And you can come to see me?" Boba asked, hopefully.

"When Master Obi-Wan lets me; sure. But if you're working for the Chancellor, we'll probably see each other a lot." Zak replied.

"Oh, right; because we'll be working together." Boba said.

------------

"What are they talking about?" Padme asked Anakin as he came from the direction of the kitchen.

"It sounds as if Boba has decided to take up on the offer from Chancellor Organa." Anakin answered and smiled. "He just asked Zak if he would be staying at the Jedi Temple."

"Oh, now there's a picture!" Obi-Wan said and they all laughed.

------------

Later when the kitchen had been cleaned up, Anakin and Obi-Wan decided it was time, at last, to contact Master Yoda. The communications console was located in the front room, but so was Boba.

"Boba, we need to make a private transmission, could you find somewhere else to be for a little bit?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, umm…yeah, uh….sure." Boba replied as he got up from where he was sitting and turned off the view screen. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." Anakin assured him.

"Come on, Boba; we can go outside." Zak suggested from the entranceway.

"I want you here for this, Zak; it concerns you too." Obi-Wan told him.

"Oh, I don't think…that is I thought…isn't this about, well, you know." Zak stammered.

"It's about what happened earlier, yes." Obi-Wan answered.

"But that doesn't have anything to do with me." Zak argued.

"Wrong, Padawan; as a Jedi, and especially as my apprentice, it has everything to do with you." Obi-Wan corrected.

"Oh, I see, Jedi business; I'll see ya' later then, buddy." Boba said understandingly as he walked out of the room leaving them alone.

"I still don't know what this has to do with me." Zak said.

"Well, first of all, Zak, you felt what happened; you told me that." Anakin began.

"Well, yes." Zak admitted.

"And you said my children felt it." Anakin continued.

"Yes." Zak replied.

"Now, Master Qui-Gon also said that Master Yoda knew when it happened. So this seems to be more widespread than we thought. In any case, since you felt it, and you are my Padawan; you should tell Master Yoda what you felt." Obi-Wan concluded. "Do you understand now?"

"Yes, Master." Zak answered.

"Alright, here we go." Anakin announced as Master Yoda's image appeared in the room with them.

"Ah, Anakin; hoped to hear from you we have." Master Yoda said.

"Thank you, Master Yoda; I…well, I understand you know what's happened." Anakin replied.

"Hmm…yes, felt it we did; powerful it was." Yoda answered.

"We? I don't understand; I thought you just knew about it…you mean you actually felt it?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"Oh, yes; Master Windu and I both felt it. Together we were when it happened. Master Ki Adi Mundi felt it also. Contacted us from Ansion he did." Yoda informed him. "Felt by many of us here it was, Anakin."

"I'm still not sure what this all means, Master Yoda." Anakin said.

"Anakin, changed you are now; know that you should." Yoda replied.

"Yes, I feel different; but…" Anakin trailed off.

"Master Yoda, I think Anakin is not really sure what he's supposed to do now." Obi-Wan interceded.

"Hmmm…yes, confused you are, Master Skywalker. Come to the Temple you should, a special meeting we will call." Yoda instructed.

"But Master Yoda; I have a family, I can't just leave them to join the Jedi again." Anakin replied.

"You never left, Anakin…hmm…abandon your family we do not ask of you. Show us what you have found is all we ask. Important it is for the Jedi to grow, hmm…help us to do that you can, young Skywalker." Yoda told him.

"But I don't know how I can teach this; I don't even understand it myself." Anakin protested.

"Show us; and help each other we can. The Chosen One you are, Anakin; deny that you cannot." Yoda answered.

"I know; sometimes I wish I weren't." Anakin said.

"Know this I do, Anakin; long have I watched you struggle with your destiny. Easy it has not been for and for your brother. But found yourself you have, Anakin, and stronger it has already made you and Obi-Wan. To leave your family is not called for. Part of you they are and part of you they must stay." Yoda replied.

"Master Yoda, Qui-Gon said that Obi-Wan's destiny is wrapped up with mine." Anakin stated.

"Yes, destined to train you he was; made you what you have become he did. Bound together you are." Yoda answered. "Understand this do you, Obi-Wan?"

"I think so, yes; Master Yoda. But does that mean Qui-Gon had to die in order to allow me to fulfill my part of this destiny?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hmm…difficult it is to know this, Obi-Wan; told that to you himself he did." Yoda answered. "But important your role was in the training of the Chosen One. Understand that you must."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan replied quietly.

"No guilt must you feel at Qui-Gon's passing; talked of this many times we have." Yoda reminded him.

"I don't, Master Yoda; not any more." Obi-Wan said.

"I've talked with him about that too, Master Yoda; I think he's moved on already." Anakin added.

"Listened to your brother you did, hmm…Obi-Wan; good it is to hear." Yoda answered. "Zak, how feel you?"

"Master Yoda?" Zak asked surprised to be drawn into the discussion so quickly.

"How feel you?" Yoda asked again.

"Umm…I'm not sure." Zak answered; he was still not sure how he felt about what had happened.

"No, Zak; not about what passed between them. How feel you, right now?" Yoda asked to clarify what actually meant.

"Oh; well, I…" Zak hesitated.

"Feel left out I think. Is that it?" Yoda asked.

Zak looked down at the floor.

"Tell him, Padawan." Obi-Wan urged.

"I can't." Zak whispered.

"Understandable it is that you feel this way, young one. Felt rejection once before you have and think rejection again this is." Yoda told him. "But understand you must that your master's Padawan you still are; wishes still to be your master he does. Told you this he did, hmm."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Zak admitted.

"Then, believe him you do not?" Yoda asked. "Because believe him you should, young Zak; important your training is to him."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Zak repeated.

"Comparing yourself to Master Anakin you are, Zak; do that you cannot. Different you are from him; but no less gifted are you." Yoda told him.

"That's not true, Master Yoda; I could never do…" Zak began.

"So important is it that you be as powerful as Master Anakin, Zak?" Yoda interrupted. "Then all of us like you should feel; the Chosen One, Master Anakin is, no comparison can there be between us. Understand this do you, Zak?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought about it like that." Zak answered.

"A long time did Master Obi-Wan meditate on who to choose for his Padawan. Make this decision lightly he did not. Know that you did not, hmmm." Yoda added.

Zak looked up at his master who looked down at him with kindness and understanding, "I…I should have." Zak answered.

"Yes; now no more talk we will hear of this, hmm, Zak? Wanted you are; loved you are, by all of us, but mostly by Master Obi-Wan. Know that you should by now." Yoda said.

"Yes, I guess I just forgot; I'm sorry, Master." Zak replied, more to Obi-Wan than to Yoda.

Obi-Wan said nothing but put a hand on Zak's shoulder; it was enough, Zak felt a resurgence of the love he had felt earlier and took a deep breath as it washed through him.

"Hmm…better you feel now?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master Yoda." Zak answered.

"Yes, feel it I do, Zak." Yoda replied then turned his attention to Anakin, "Now, Anakin; when will you come to us?"

"Well, we still have the little girl here that the Chancellor wants to adopt; so I think we should check to see when he and the Queen can meet us to pick her up." Anakin said.

"Arrange this I can, Anakin; in three days shall we say?" Yoda asked.

"Three days; yes, I think that should do." Anakin agreed.

"Good; and your family, bring them too you must, Anakin." Yoda added.

"Oh…alright, thank you, Master." Anakin replied.

"Proud I am of you, Obi-Wan; trained the Chosen One well you have." Yoda told the Jedi Master.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan answered.

"And, Zak; remember you must what you have been told by all of us, hmm." Yoda reminded Obi-Wan's apprentice.

"I will, Master Yoda." Zak promised.

"See you in three days, I will. The full Council there will be to meet with you." Yoda said to end their discussion.

------------

"Well, I hope you're ready, Boba; because we're leaving for Coruscant in three days." Zak announced.

"Oh; well I guess Captain Skywalker is going to have to take me to get my ship then." Boba said.

"What ship? How could you have a ship, you're not even old enough to get a pilot's license?" Zak wondered.

"It's my Dad's; and you don't need a license to do the kind of work I do." Boba bragged.

"But if you go to work for the Chancellor, you won't be able to fly without a license. He works for the government." Zak argued.

"Oh, well; I can take care of that." Boba replied confidently.

"No, you can't; not anymore. You have an honest job waiting for you, you can't go around 'taking care' of things anymore." Zak countered.

"Well, what am I going to do? I can't just leave it here." Boba protested.

"Sure you can. Master Anakin can keep it for you until you have a chance be licensed to fly." Zak told him.

"Really? He'd do that?" Boba asked.

"Of course; he'd have no reason not to." Zak answered.

"Oh, good; then all he has to do is take me to it and I can move it." Boba replied, sounding very satisfied with this solution.

------------

"Are you sure Master Yoda wants all of us, Anakin?" Padme asked again.

"Yes, I've already told you; he said bring your family, those were his exact words." Anakin told her yet again. "Go ask Obi-Wan if you don't want to believe me. He heard it too."

"Oh…well, I guess I'd better start getting ready then." Padme replied. "So then, all of us are going, Boba and Gemma too?" Padme asked. "The yacht will be a little cramped."

"We'll take the Nubian then; I don't think the queen will mind, will she?" Anakin answered.

"Oh, I don't think she will…oh, that reminds me…" Padme said.

"Reminds you?" Anakin asked.

"I have been talking with Sio and…" Padme began.

"Sio Bibble, the governor?" Anakin cut her off.

"Yes, he would like me to take an appointment as his aid." Padme finished, unsure of what Anakin would think of this suggestion.

"Oh! I think that's…I love it; you miss the politics, and this would give you a perfect reason to get involved." Anakin replied enthusiastically.

"That's it? No argument about being with the children?" Padme asked. "I thought for sure that you would put up more of a fight."

"Padme, I want you to be happy; and if doing this will make you happy, then I think you should do it. I know you, and you probably have already figured out how to take care of the children if you do this." Anakin explained.

"Oh, Annie! I'm so glad you feel that way!" Padme exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.

The conversation at dinner that evening was full of plans for the trip only three days away. Anakin had agreed with Zak's idea to leave Boba's ship, Slave I, at the base until Boba was officially allowed to pilot it. He, Zak and Boba would travel out to where it was and Anakin would fly it back to the base while Zak and Boba took the speeder there to meet him. Boba was reluctant at first to let anyone else fly the ship, but Anakin and Obi-Wan both convinced him it was for the best. Gemma was the most excited of all; she understood very well that she was going to meet her new mommy and daddy and she was brimming with anticipation. Obi-Wan, feeling better than he had in over a month, was eager to get home; although he felt a twinge of sadness knowing that the time he had spent with his brother was nearly at an end. He would miss him and his family. After they had eaten, he went outside to ponder the stars again and reflect on the precious time he had spent here with them. Anakin joined him as short time later.

"It's not forever, you know." Anakin said as he began to knead Obi-Wan's troublesome shoulder.

"I know; but I will miss you all the same." Obi-Wan admitted.

"Why? We're always connected; always together." Anakin replied. "Especially now."

Obi-Wan was silent and Anakin continued.

"We work well together; we always have. I know that's what you're thinking about too." He said.

Obi-Wan sighed; this mind reading thing was becoming a bother.

Anakin laughed, "I know; I know; but it does come in handy sometimes." He responded.

"I'll always be there for you, my brother; if you ever need me…and I know that you will always be there for me." Anakin went on. "After all, according to Master Yoda, I never left the Order."

Obi-Wan laughed at that, "It's about time you figured that out." He said.


	29. Fresh Beginnings

Chapter 29 Fresh Beginnings

The next day, Anakin took Zak and Boba to the place where Boba had left Slave I.

"Couldn't I at least fly with you, Captain Skywalker?" Boba asked. "I'd feel better if I were at least with her."

"Well then Zak would have to bring the speeder to the base by himself to meet us." Anakin answered.

"That's alright, Master Anakin; I can do it." Zak assured him.

"I don't know if Master Obi-Wan would like that, Zak." Anakin protested.

"You don't trust me." Zak said.

"It's not about trusting you, Zak; what if something happens?" Anakin explained. "How do you think I'd feel if you were hurt or worse? Master Obi-Wan trusts me to take care of you."

"I can do this; I know I can." Zak insisted. "I'll be very careful; I promise."

Anakin hesitated for a few minutes before finally giving in.

"Alright; but I'm doing this against my better judgment. You had better not end up dead." He finally said. "Do you know the way from here?"

"Yes, I think so." Zak answered.

"You think so?" Anakin asked with trepidation. "'I think so' is not good enough."

"I'll find it." Zak replied confidently.

"Well, you'd better or Master Obi-Wan will have my head." Anakin told him.

"I will." Zak answered.

"Good, now that that's settled, can we get out of here?" Boba asked impatiently.

"Be careful, Zak; may the Force be with you." Anakin said before he followed Boba up Slave I's boarding ramp.

"I will and may the Force be with you." Zak answered.

Zak watched as the boarding ramp closed before getting in the speeder and heading toward the base.

------------

When Anakin entered the cockpit, Boba was already in the pilot seat.

"This is not what we agreed to." He said.

"Well, I figured since I already know how to fly her, that it would be easier if I did it." Boba explained.

"You're not licensed to fly." Anakin objected.

"So; neither was Zak and you let him fly." Boba argued.

"Well, that was different; it was a trainer and I could take over if I needed to." Anakin countered.

"Then there _is_ no difference; you can do that here too." Boba said.

"I've already altered our deal by letting you come with me in the first place." Anakin replied. "And now I see that you've tricked me."

"Tricked you? No, Captain; I would never do that." Boba denied innocently.

"You have; and I know this because I can read your thoughts." Anakin said.

Boba eyed him for a moment, trying to decide whether Anakin was telling him the truth or trying to con him; but Anakin sensed what he was doing.

"And you now consider Zak your friend; your only friend." He added.

The young bounty hunter's eyes grew wide and his mouth gaped open; he said nothing for a moment.

"Well, alright; I tricked you, but I just wanted to fly her one last time." He admitted finally.

"And I can understand that; but all you had to do was ask, Boba. Master Kenobi could have come with us instead of Zak; you certainly didn't have to try and trick us." Anakin replied.

"I'm sorry; I'm just so used to doing things that way." Boba said.

"I know that, but you've put Zak into a potentially dangerous position." Anakin told him.

"He'll be alright." Boba answered with certainty.

"He'd better be." Anakin said.

------------

Zak maneuvered the speeder around and through the heavily forested area surrounding the base. After an hour and a half, however, he had to admit to himself that he was lost. He stopped for a moment and hopped out of the speeder; he had been so sure he knew where he was going.

"Don't panic, Zak." He said aloud to himself. "Now, what would Master Obi-Wan do?"

He glanced around, hoping to find something, anything familiar.

"Well, that's no good; now what?" Zak told himself.

He could try to reach out to his master, but that would only land Master Anakin in trouble; no, he had to do this himself. "Wait a minute; reach out?" Zak voiced his thought. "Of course."

He closed his eyes, reached out through the Force and…there it was. He had not been far off.

------------

Anakin paced nervously; Zak had not been that far away, he should have been here by now.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you talk me into this." Anakin said, fuming.

"Relax, Captain; give him a little more time." Boba replied, calmly.

"More time? What if he's wrapped that speeder around a tree? More time won't help him then, will it?" Anakin answered, trying very hard not to completely lose his temper.

"You worry too much; he probably just got a little turned around, that's all." Boba said.

"Well, that better be all, or you'll have to answer to Master Kenobi." Anakin warned.

Boba did not answer, but scanned the tree line at the edge of the tarmac. I'll have to answer to myself too, he thought.

"I know." Anakin said, laying his hand on Boba's shoulder.

Half an hour later, Anakin caught site of the speeder through the trees coming from quite a different direction than it should have.

"Where have you been?" Anakin demanded when Zak pulled up beside him.

"I got lost." Zak admitted immediately.

"I thought you said you knew where you were going?" Anakin asked.

"I thought I did; but I was wrong." Zak answered.

"What did you do; just drive around until you found it?" Anakin asked.

"No, when I finally realized I was lost I used the Force." Zak told him.

"Well, that was good thinking." Anakin replied. "Oh, and, Zak?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell Master Obi-Wan." Zak promised.

"What's this; you can read minds too?" Boba asked.

"No, I didn't need to. I just know Master Obi-Wan would be better off not knowing about this." Zak answered.

"You're right; I'd rather not have to explain why I left you to find the base on your own." Anakin agreed. "Now, you two wait here, I have to let someone know what I want done with this ship and that I will be gone for a couple weeks."

------------

"I've put Boba Fett's ship in hanger four; there's not much in there anyway. When he's been cleared to fly, he'll come to get it." Anakin told Dav.

"Yes sir. When will you be coming back in again? I understand your family and Lady Padme's family are safe; so what are you waiting for?" Dav asked.

"Not for a couple weeks at least. I have some business to take care of on Coruscant." Anakin answered.

"Sir, far be it for me to say, but rumor has it that Command has voiced some concern over your recent absences." Dav informed him.

"You're right; it's not for you to say. If command has a problem with me, then they should talk to me about it." Anakin said with a slight amount of irritation.

"I'm sorry, sir; you're right, of course." Dav replied. "When will you be leaving, then, and I'll have the yacht ready to go."

"We're taking the Nubian; the queen has already given us permission to use it." Anakin told him.

"Very well, I will have it ready for you…?"

"The day after tomorrow." Anakin finished.

"Very good, sir; the day after tomorrow it is." Dav promised.

------------

Two more days were almost more than little Gemma could handle. She was constantly asking anyone who would listen how much longer she would have to wait. Boba watched this quietly, feeling just a little jealousy toward the Organas; it seemed to him that Gemma had forgotten all about him.

Padme was busy putting things together for the trip, arranging for the grounds to be taken care of and letting her family know when to expect them back. Anakin decided that this time, the droids should come along too. There was more than enough room in the Nubian and the Chancellor, who had contacted them personally, made arrangements for them to stay in one of the government suites. With the threat of Amedda and his followers gone and the New Trade Alliance defeated, it was once again a safe place to stay. Anakin knew he would be spending a great deal of time at the Temple, but Padme had many things she needed to do while they were in Coruscant in preparation for her new position as Governor Bibble's aide. She understood his need to consult with the Jedi, and did not resent the time he would need to do it.

Those last two nights, as had been their custom throughout Obi-Wan's stay, these two brothers of the Force spent out in the dark watching the stars. Parting, it seemed, was becoming difficult for both of them. Even the knowledge that it wasn't quite over did not make it any easier. On the last night, they sat out on the veranda together in silent contemplation; there did not seem a need for words.

------------

Anakin was surprised when they arrived at the base the following morning; he would not be piloting the Nubian as he had planned. Ric Olie sat in the pilot's seat awaiting their arrival. The queen, he informed Anakin, had decided that Olie would take them to Coruscant and bring the Nubian back home immediately. When Anakin and his family were ready to return, he would come back for them. Anakin was confused at this change in arrangements, but had no other recourse but to accept it. When all their gear had been stowed and the children settled, Ric Olie lifted off; moments later, he made the jump to hyperspace.

For Obi-Wan, this was a strange experience; he had not been in the Nubian for nearly fifteen years when he had traveled to Naboo with Qui-Gon Jinn before their fateful meeting with Darth Maul. Anakin, waxed nostalgic; he had given Padme her first gift, a Japoor snippet, which she still wore on a chain around her neck. Gemma would not settle; all she could think about was meeting her new parents and she prowled all over the ship until she finally fell asleep exhausted. The twins, always good travelers, entertained themselves by playing a game only they knew the rules to as Padme watched in amusement. Boba and Zak talked of what it would be like now that Boba had decided to work for the Chancellor. However, the time passed quickly and sooner than any of them suspected, they had come out of hyperspace and were preparing to land.

When they touched down on the landing platform, Gemma was the first one waiting as Ric lowered the ramp. Padme had to react quickly by taking her hand to prevent her from running headlong down the ramp before it had reached the ground completely.

"Wanna go now!" She cried as she tried to pull away from Padme.

"Not yet, sweetie; you'll fall." Padme told her.

At last, the ramp was down and Padme allowed Gemma to drag her down to the platform. Waiting for them were the Chancellor and his wife, Masters Yoda, Ki Adi Mundi and Adi Gallia along with the healer, Declan. Breha bent over and spread her arms as Padme let go of Gemma and the child ran straight into her waiting arms, "Are you my mommy?" She asked.

"Oh, yes; sweetheart." Breha said as she scooped her up and hugged her tightly then turned her so that she could see her husband. "And this is daddy."

"Hullo, Daddy." Gemma said.

"Hello, Baby." Bail answered, smiling and then turned to Padme as she walked up with her twins in tow. "I can't thank you enough, Padme."

"Well, she needed a home and you needed a child so now you're both happy." Padme replied.

"Oh, yes; it's what we've wanted for a long time." Breha told her. "Thank you, so much."

"You're welcome; you're both so very welcome." Padme answered.

As they were talking, Anakin walked down the ramp followed closely by Obi-Wan and Zak. The Jedi waiting for them took a sharp intake of breath as Anakin moved closer to them.

"Strong you have become, Anakin." Master Yoda said. "Glad it makes me to sense this."

"Thank you, Master Yoda; but I don't know what I should do now." Anakin replied.

"Just meet with us, Anakin; I must say that I was nearly knocked off my feet when you first appeared." Adi Gallia added. "I had no idea you had become so powerful."

"Yes, Anakin, meet with us; just being around you makes us all stronger." Ki Adi Mundi concurred.

"Told you I did that many felt it when it happened." Yoda said. "Anxious we are to meditate with you."

"What did happen, Anakin?" Declan asked.

"A matter this is to discuss with the Council." Yoda decided before Anakin had a chance to answer.

"Master Kenobi, you look so much better." Adi said as Obi-Wan joined them.

"Well, I feel much better; thank you, Master Gallia." Obi-Wan answered.

"And Zak; how are you feeling these days?" Ki Adi asked.

"Much better, Master." Zak replied.

"Yes, good it is to see that, young Perrin." Yoda said, "No thoughts of rejection, I think."

"No, Master Yoda, I know better; I should have already known better." Zak answered.

"Perhaps, but learn by our mistakes we do; agree with this you do, hmm?" Yoda asked him.

"Yes, Master." Zak replied.

Boba exited the ship after a few moments and approached the Chancellor.

"Ah, and you must be, no I don't even have to guess. You're Boba." Bail said in greeting.

"Yes, sir; Boba Fett, bounty hunter." Boba said proudly.

"Well, that is fine; but you must understand that I have no use for bounty hunters. What else are you good at?" Bail asked.

"Oh…well, lots of things; we can talk about this later." Boba answered, evasively.

There was a republic private shuttle waiting for them, so as the Nubian rose in the sky, they turned to board the shuttle. The first stop was to the Temple where Obi-Wan, Zak and the Jedi greeting party departed. Anakin promised to return to the Temple as soon as he had his family situated in the suite Bail had arranged for their use. The shuttle's next stop was to the government housing building where the Skywalkers were dropped off before continuing first to Bail's Coruscant home where they left Breha and Gemma. The final stop was the Senate building where Boba and the Chancellor would talk about what Boba's duties would be in his new position.

At the Temple, Declan had taken charge of Obi-Wan, ordering the Master to accompany him to the healers' quarters for a complete examination. He had to assure himself that Obi-Wan's health had finally been restored. Zak decided he was hungry and headed for the kitchens to see if he could get something to eat.

"Meet we will when Anakin arrives. Contact you then we will, Master Obi-Wan." Yoda said as they parted, Yoda heading for his own quarters and Obi-Wan following Declan to the healers'. The other masters also returned to their private quarters to meditate before the meeting with Anakin.

Obi-Wan laid face down on raised bed as Declan and his apprentice assessed his state of health through the Force.

"Well, as far as I can tell, you are back to full strength. Your shoulder will take a little more time; but I'd say a week or so and it will be 100 percent." Declan declared.

"100 percent? No scarring then?" Obi-Wan asked, a little surprised, had Anakin been wrong after all?

"You know, I fully expected that, but I can't detect any." Declan answered.

"Well, Anakin…" Obi-Wan began only to be interrupted.

"Anakin? How would he know?" Declan asked.

"He's been rubbing it down, trying to ease the stiffness. And he said that he felt scarring." Obi-Wan explained.

"Well, there's nothing here now." Declan replied.

"It's Anakin again; isn't it?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"Oh yes; I have no doubt about that." Declan answered.


	30. Transcendence

Chapter 30 Transcendence

The Jedi had left one of their speeders in the parking concourse of the housing complex so after seeing to it that his family was settled, he took it back the Temple. He looked forward to this meeting with a mixture of trepidation and anticipation. It was still hard for him to accept or understand what had occurred between him and Obi-Wan only three days ago. It hit him hard, however, when he walked into the Temple; heads turned in his direction as he walked down the broad hall toward the stairway to the upper levels. Knight, Padawan and youngling alike stared in awe as he passed them. Then he sensed that the younglings were actually following him.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he turned to look at them.

It was one of the younglings who spoke, "It's wonderful, Master Skywalker." He said.

"Really; what's so wonderful?" Anakin asked.

"You are, Master; we can feel it." Another answered.

"Feel what?" Anakin asked.

"Love, Master Skywalker; coming from you." Yet another replied.

"Oh, I see; well, I think you have more important things to attend to, so off with you. I'll talk with all of you later." Anakin said.

"Yes, Master." They said in unison.

Anakin turned to go, but he could sense them, still standing there, as he continued on his way to the lift. He met more of his former comrades on the way; each of them looking at him so differently now and it was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable. He was relieved when he finally reached the lift and closed the door against them. Is this what it was always going to like? He thought. _"Only until they get used to you, Anakin."_ Qui-Gon's voice answered.

"Well, that's good; because it feels strange." Anakin answered aloud.

"_In time; a very short time, in fact, they will come to understand. And then you will be able to teach them how to accomplish what you have." _Qui-Gon told him.

"They'll want to learn; from me?" Anakin asked.

"_Oh, yes; the Council already seeks your knowledge. Soon the rest will seek it too." _Qui-Gon replied.

"But I don't know what I've done." Anakin protested.

"_Yes you do; you've learned the power of selflessness; you've learned that from your brother. And you have learned the power of trust; also from your brother. Both of these things have made you more powerful than anyone could possibly imagine. Now, you must share your power with the rest. Can you do this?" _Qui-Gon asked.

"But how do I teach something I don't understand? How can I share something that I don't see?" Anakin asked.

"_Just reach out to them, Anakin; that will be enough and they will be changed too." _Qui-Gon answered.

"You mean like Obi-Wan was?" Anakin asked.

"_No, not exactly; Obi-Wan is part of your transcendence, and he transcended with you_." Qui-Gon explained.

"So do others feel from him what they feel from me?" Anakin asked.

"_To a certain extent, yes; but your connection to the Force because of your origin is so much stronger than any living Jedi that no one, not even Master Yoda, will radiate in the way that you do now." _Qui-Gon replied.

"Oh, now I think I understand; if every Jedi learned this…oh, Qui-Gon the things we could do." Anakin said.

"_You are beginning to understand; and now we are here. May the Force be with you, Anakin." _Qui-Gon concluded as the lift door opened.

He walked the short distance to the Council Chamber; the door was open and he stepped in. Only Master Yoda was present and Anakin hesitated before entering further.

"Anakin! Good it is that you are here first." Yoda said. "Speak with you alone I would wish."

Anakin bowed to him and stood waiting to hear what the old master had to say.

"Sit down, Anakin." Yoda told him.

Anakin looked around for an extra chair, but there were still only the twelve Council seats; he moved to sit on the floor.

"No, Master Skywalker; take your Council seat. Never filled it was." Yoda informed him.

"Never filled? But, Master Yoda, there must always be twelve sitting on the Council. Why was no one picked to take my place? After all, I wasn't appointed by the Council in the first place." Anakin asked.

"At the time, you were not. But after the defeat of Darth Sidious, given the rank of Council Master you were; always your seat has been here, but empty it has been until now." Yoda answered. "Take your seat, Master Skywalker."

Anakin bowed again and sat in the chair he had occupied only months ago, a chair he never thought he would sit in again.

So there they were, the two most powerful living Jedi, the tall handsome young human known to all as the Chosen One and the diminutive elderly alien who was the backbone of the Order itself.

"How feel you." Yoda asked.

Anakin remembered, then, the first time Yoda had asked him that so many years past. He didn't answer.

"Remembering you are the first time." Yoda said.

"Yes, Master; 'cold, sir'; that's what I told you then, do you remember?" Anakin asked.

"Hmm…remember well I do; clouded your future was then, clouded it remained for a long time." Yoda answered.

"And now?" Anakin asked.

"Ah, clear it was when you destroyed the Sith; clearer now since your transcendence." Yoda replied.

"Qui-Gon used that word; is that why I feel so different?" Anakin asked.

"Hmm…released everything you have, Anakin; all your Dark secrets, revealed they were to Obi-Wan. Gone they are now and only your Light remains." Yoda explained. "That is why different you feel."

Anakin nodded.

"So, Master Skywalker, again I ask; how feel you?" Yoda asked.

"I feel…clean and…at peace with myself and closer to Obi-Wan than I have ever felt before." Anakin answered.

"Hmm…yes, clean…yes, at peace…done through Obi-Wan this was; that is why closer to him than any other you feel. Like your brother he is." Yoda replied. "Always there he is now, hmm?"

"Yes, Master." Anakin answered in amazement. "But I hadn't realized it until just now."

"Hmm…a bond you share now, Anakin; you know his thoughts and now he knows yours because you chose to share them; as one you now are." Yoda told him. "How feel you about this?"

"I…" Anakin hesitated as he searched for the words, a smile formed on face. "I feel complete."

"Yes, understand this I do." Yoda said.

"Is it the same for him?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, need to ask that do you?" Yoda wondered.

Anakin smiled again, "no, Master; I already know." He answered.

Hmm…thought this I did." Yoda replied with satisfaction and without warning, reached out to Anakin.

Anakin's response was at first surprise and them acceptance as he let the grand master in.

"Hmm…no fear I sense in you, Anakin; gone it is as was your lies and secrets. Feel no fear do you, Anakin?" Yoda said at last.

This came as another surprise to Anakin, and a revelation in understanding the difference he felt in himself.

"No, Master; it seems to be gone too." Anakin answered.

"Hmm…room for it there is not anymore." Yoda told him as the other Council members started to file in.

One by one they slowly wandered in, Ki Adi Mundi first, following closely by Eath Koth and Shaak Ti. Then Stass Allie and her cousin, Adi Gallia came in together, Luminara Unduli with Plo Koon, Mace Windu and Depa Billaba. Anakin stood as they filed in, bowing to each of them as they filed in and, to his surprise, they bowed back.

"Surprised you are, Master Skywalker, that they would show you this respect, hmm?" Master asked.

"A little, yes, Master." Anakin answered.

"Anakin, you have done something wonderful; you have transcended and we owe you respect and gratitude for this." Stass Allie told him. "You can help us to attain a greater awareness and understanding of the Force."

"This was part of your destiny, Anakin." Ki Adi Mundi added.

"But all I did was…" Anakin began.

"…learn to trust." Obi-Wan finished for him as he walked in with Declan. "And that was the key to everything."

"Yes, Anakin; you opened up your heart and bared your soul to one you thought would turn away from you." Adi Gallia explained.

"And when he didn't you let go of everything and trusted that he would never turn away from you." Plo Koon expanded.

"And all the love you were afraid would be rejected, was accepted and returned many times over." Ki Adi continued.

"So that's what everyone at the Temple felt?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Anakin; and Zak and your children." Yoda answered. "Too much to contain that love was; spilled out to all us it did."

"So, Masters, what do I do now?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing, Master Skywalker; you have already done what was needed; first by opening up to Master Kenobi and then by coming here. Just being here has spread this new power you have to everyone." Luminara Unduli replied.

"Have you speak with the younglings we shall. If early they sense this great power then early they will learn how best to use it." Yoda added. "Told them already you did that you would do this."

"Well, yes, Master Yoda, I did, but how did you know?" Anakin asked.

"I sensed it." Yoda answered.

"Masters, if I may have a moment?" Declan spoke up from outside the Council circle.

"Of course, Healer Declan; come forward." Mace replied.

Declan stepped into the center of the floor.

"Well, as most of you already know, I have been treating Master Kenobi since he came back from Naboo after the Champala affair. He had developed complications from the blaster injury to the back of his shoulder." Declan paused for a moment.

"Go on, please, Declan." Adi urged.

"Yes, well; he had developed a serious extensive infection which seemed to have cleared up overnight. At the time, I wasn't sure what had caused that to happen. Then after Master Kenobi reopened that wound and subsequently lost a great deal of blood causing him to slip into a coma, he regained consciousness much sooner than he should have. In both cases, this happened in the presence of Anakin Skywalker. I know he refuses to accept this, but I believe he may have what has been called in the archive entries the healing touch." Declan explained.

There was a low murmur amongst the Council members, Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and Anakin looked at the floor.

"I have further proof of this, if could just give me a few more moments." Declan offered.

"Please do, Declan." Mace replied.

"Well, the next incident was Zak; when Baylor Grant strangled him, there was extensive bruising and there should also have been severe swelling. We were concerned about this because it would cause breathing difficulties for him. We were all ready to send him off to the medical center where they could deal with that type of complication when one of my interns noticed that what little swelling had already begun was gone. Again, I have no explanation for this except that he had been in the company of Master Skywalker. He was the one that removed the rope from his neck; and from what I understand, he had close contact with him for several minutes. While Zak was with us, Anakin had been going down to check on him; at that time, there was a youngling with a severe case of lung fever. Again, we had arranged to transfer the boy to the medical center; but before we could, his condition cleared itself up.

"Now, one last occurrence I would like to tell you involves Master Kenobi again. Master Skywalker had apparently detected scarring in his injured shoulder; I suspected this would happen considering the complications that occurred before it was fully healed. But this afternoon when I examined him, there was no evidence of scarring; it's not 100 percent healed, but there is no permanent damage and there will be no sign, other than a superficial scar." Declan explained. "Now, Master Kenobi told me that Anakin had been working on his shoulder regularly while he was on Naboo. My contention is that Anakin was responsible for the disappearance of what should have been permanent damage."

The Council Chamber was completely silent and all eyes were on Anakin who continued to stare at the floor.

"What say you about this, Master Skywalker?" Yoda finally asked.

"I don't know." Anakin murmured.

"Are you willing to at least accept the possibility that it's true?" Declan asked.

Anakin sighed, but did not answer and did not move his eyes from the floor.

"Come, Anakin; the evidence is right in front of you. Why is it so hard for you to accept this?" Ki Adi asked.

"It…It's too much." Anakin replied, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

"That is because you are fighting it; accept it and let it become part of you." Adi told him.

"No more will we do today. Tired Master Skywalker is; better, I think to come back tomorrow." Yoda announced.

The rest of the Council nodded in agreement and stood up to leave, "We would like to pursue this, Anakin." Stass Allie said as they all headed toward the door.

"Yes, Master Allie." Anakin replied.

Moments later, the room was empty with the exception of Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda, "So hard is it to accept this gift that has been granted to you, Anakin?" Yoda asked.

"I don't know; it's just that I'm so tired of being…" Anakin trailed off.

"Responsible to us?" Yoda asked.

"No, I just want to be like everyone else." Anakin replied.

"Hmm…your destiny weighs heavy on you." Yoda said.

"Yes; sometimes I just want to be with Padme and my children, and not have to think about anything else." Anakin admitted.

Obi-Wan moved from his chair to the one next to Anakin. He put his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"I know, Anakin; but I'm here to help you. I'm always with you; we're connected, remember?" He told him gently.

"I don't know if I can do this." Anakin confessed.

"You can; if you believe you can. A big step you have taken, Anakin; not so hard it will be to take the next one. You have opened your heart, the most difficult part; as for the rest, easy it will be." Yoda assured him. "At peace you said you were when we spoke earlier; when at peace you are again, better you will feel."

Anakin only nodded.

"Think of this then, Anakin; if this gift of healing you did not have, where would your brother be…hmm?" Yoda asked.

"These gifts you have don't mean that you have leave Padme and your family, Anakin; just don't desert the Jedi completely." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan and they looked at each other for a moment, "I could never leave the Order behind; I could never do that to you, Obi-Wan." He replied as he felt a renewal of the strength and resolve he had felt earlier. "I could never do that to the Jedi."

"Good, then tomorrow shall we meet?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master; tomorrow." Anakin replied resolutely.

"Come on, Anakin; you should go back to be with your family." Obi-Wan said.

"I'd rather stay here." Anakin answered.

"You would? I thought…" Obi-Wan began.

"I know; I thought I would too; but tonight, I want to be here." Anakin finished.

"Quarters you always have here, Anakin." Master Yoda told him as he left the room leaving them alone.

"Anakin, you don't have to stay here; no one will think less of you if you don't." Obi-Wan said.

"It's not that, Obi-Wan; I just want to, that's all. I don't know why, I just do." Anakin replied.

"Well, alright; I'll walk with you then, I was heading in that direction anyway." Obi-Wan answered.

The next day, Anakin met with the Council again; by this time, he had come to accept that he did have the gift of healing and could actually identify the sensation he felt when it was happening. He did not speak very much at all to them. It seemed to be enough to be in their presence and the sharing of power and knowledge flowed without the necessity of conversation. By the end of the meeting, Anakin felt confident enough to do as Master Yoda suggested, meet with the younglings. The consensus of the Council thought it best for him to meet with the five year olds first and then with each age group up from them in turn. That would be followed by meetings with Padawans and their masters to speak of the power of trust. Then finally with the singular knights; those without Padawans. This, Anakin realized would take several weeks in order to make the groups small so that Anakin could also speak with each of them individually to answer any questions they might have. Between these meetings and frequent visits with his family, Anakin's days during those weeks were busy ones. By the time it was finished, Anakin felt happier and more fulfilled than he ever had.

The Nubian sat waiting for them the morning they planned to leave. A great many Jedi waited in the Temple landing bay and many more stood along the great hallway as Anakin and Obi-Wan walked to the shuttle waiting to take them to the landing platform. Yoda and the rest of the Council stood at the forefront.

"Grateful we are to you, Anakin, for what you have shared with us." Yoda said.

"I have told you this before, Anakin, and I will tell you again; no matter how far away from us you go, you will always be a Jedi." Mace told him.

"I know that now, Master Windu." Anakin replied.

"You must come back again, Anakin." Ki Adi insisted.

"Yes, I will Master." Anakin promised.

"Well, we should go, Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he prodded Anakin forward.

Anakin bowed to the Masters and then turned to wave at the other Jedi who had come to see him off.

"Your seat will never be filled, Master Skywalker." Adi Gallia told him.

"No, because filled already it is." Yoda added.

Anakin boarded the shuttle, but he was torn; as much as he wanted to go home with his family, he wanted to stay with the Jedi at the Temple. Obi-Wan clamped his shoulder, sensing the conflict within him, "The Force will guide you, Anakin; and you will find a way." He assured him.

Anakin nodded without speaking.

Padme and the twins had already been picked up and were waiting for them when they got onboard. Zak had gone early to help Padme and he too would travel with them to the waiting Nubian. The trip was a quiet one. Even the twins were quiet and still. The arrived sooner than either Obi-Wan or Anakin would have liked and without another word, they disembarked from the shuttle. Zak and Obi-Wan helped with the bags and time had finally come for them to say goodbye.

"I will miss you, brother." Anakin said with tears in his eyes.

"It won't be forever." Obi-Wan replied with a hint of a smile. "And as you have told me, we are always connected."

"I know; but…" Anakin could not finish.

"The Force will find a way, Anakin." Obi-Wan assured him.

"Yes, it always does." Anakin answered.

They clasped hands and then hugged; something Obi-Wan had become accustomed to doing. Anakin then turned to Zak, "Keep out of trouble, little brother; especially when you're with Boba." He told the Padawan as he patted his shoulder.

"I will, Master Anakin." Zak promised.

Anakin followed his family up the boarding ramp.

"Bye, Sackie." Luke called down.

"Goodbye, Luke." Zak answered.

Anakin turned one last time at the top of the ramp and waved.

"May the Force be with you, my brother." He said.

"And may the Force be with you, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered.

The boarding ramp closed and the Nubian's engines roared to life. Obi-Wan stood back with one hand on Zak's shoulder watching as it rose up and moved away from the platform. They stayed until it had completely disappeared in the distance.

"Will he come back, Master?" Zak asked.

"Oh yes; he's a Jedi, and they always come back." Obi-Wan answered.

* * *

Well, that raps up this one, thanks for sticking with it to the end; I hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry, although this little trilogy is finished, there's more in store for our heroes; coming soon: "The Homecoming", where Zak has to confront his troubled past when Obi-Wan takes him to his homeworld. Thanks again for reading! 


End file.
